


Ericson’s boarding school for troubled youth

by violettrash



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, telltale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 52,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violettrash/pseuds/violettrash
Summary: Clementine wouldn’t normally label herself a troubled youth, however her parents seem to think so after she got into a fight with another classmate, Sarah. It wasn’t her fault the bitch was so slappable, besides she had good reasoning too. But to be fair this was her fifth fight this month.





	1. Introductions

“Clementine sweetie it won’t be that bad!” Her dad reasoned with her as she frantically packed her bag. 

“Yeah whatever.” She muttered finishing folding her clothes. 

“I’m sorry, kiddo. I tried to talk your mom out of it.” He said rubbing his neck.

“Don’t worry about it, like you said I’m sure it won’t be that bad.” She snarled zipping her bag up.

“Come on, we better be on our way.” He sighed leaving her bedroom.

She took one last good look at her room shaking her head in disbelief as she strolled out the door flicking the light switch off.

“Your plane leaves in four hours, so that’s enough time to go through TSA and everything.” Her mother explained grabbing her keys from the counter.

“Tell your brother goodbye.” She said sternly as she left through the front door. 

“AJ!” Clementine yelled waiting for the toddler to come running in.

“Yeah?” He asked greeting her from the top of the stairs.

“I’m leaving now, goofball.” She sighed setting her bag down.

“I’m gonna miss you.” He frowned running down the stairs and into her arms, “like so much. Who am I gonna watch the new episodes of Disco Broccoli with?” 

“I’ll just be a call away I promise.” She smiled kissing his forehead, “be a good boy for Mom and Dad don’t cause them trouble like I do okay?” She whispered letting go of the shorter boy.

“I won’t. I promise. I’ll send you letters everyday!” He nodded still hugging her leg as she got up. 

“I believe you.” She laughed finally prying the boy off.

“I love you, Clem.”

“And I love you back.” She whispered biting her lip to keep herself from crying. Even though her parents had just adopted AJ the year before she felt like she had known him his entire life, she cared about him more than anyone else. She’d do absolutely anything for that boy, probably more than her parents would at times. 

 

Airports always stressed Clementine out, it was the business of it all that made her panic. She could be seven hours early and still be flipping the hell out. But now she sat alone in a terminal at 8pm, waiting for her flight to Virginia.

 

Clementine wasn’t expecting a sign with her name on it when she got there, but low and behold there it was.

“Clementine! So nice to meet you, I’m Headmaster Ericson’s Student-Assistant.” The girl greeted shaking Clementine’s hand firmly.

“Hello.” She said hesitantly pulling her hand away.

“The school is quite a drive so me and you have got lots of time to talk!” She grinned as she led Clementine out of the airport, “so tell me, the sign was it too much?” She asked nervously.

“No. I think it was sweet.” She shrugged as she threw her bag into the backseat of the car, “is this your car?”

“Hell no, Ericson won’t even let us have our own phones.” She scoffed shaking her head “buckle up.”

“I didn’t get your name.” Clementine said staring out the window.

“I’m Sophie.” She said, focusing on getting them out of the airport, “aka the only troubled youth trustworthy enough to pick up students from the airport.” She joked.

“And why are you a troubled youth, Sophie?” 

Sophie tensed up looking down at her legs then back to Clementine, “my parents don’t want an artist, they want a doctor so. I’m here until I can agree to that. Now my sister on the other hand, she’s far worse than I am.” 

“You’re both at the school?” Clementine asked, the girl was now gaining her curiosity.

“Yep, my brother too. He’s here for a different reason though, he’s not a bad kid. Just kinda always in his own world.” She sighed shaking her head, “it’s my fault really. I guess I’m kind of a hippy compared to the rest of my family and it rubbed off on Tenn.”

“I see.” Clementine nodded, watching it go from city to mountains.

“So what about you, Clem? Can I call you that, Clem?” She asked.

“Yeah it’s okay. Um, my parents sent me away because I fight too much.” She shrugged nonchalantly.

“Like physically?”

“Yeah. I got into too many fights, my school kicked me out.” She muttered crossing her arms.

“Remind me not to piss you off, yikes.” She giggled tucking her hair back behind her ear, “so! Do any sports?” She asked changing the subject.

“I play softball and lacrosse. Well I did at least.” 

“Ooo athletic, nice.” She grinned sending a wink Clementine’s way.

“Yeah. My parents made me do sports, they thought it’d make me wore out so I didn’t want to fight anymore. Instead it did the opposite.” 

“Well unfortunately for you the only sports girls can play at Ericsons is soccer.” Sophie frowned, “but the girls on the team are nice!” 

“I could learn to play that.” Clementine shrugged.

“Good! I’m sure it’ll help you make friends quicker. The Junior class is kinda small so you’ll get to know everyone pretty quickly.” Sophie explained, “I’m in the senior class but honestly I’m sure Ericson will find some reason to hold me back.” She rolled her eyes distastefully.

“What do you plan to do when you graduate?” Clementine asked.

“Probably run away.” She smiled in response.

“I like you.” Clementine smirked looking away from the window and to Sophie, this was the first time Clementine really took a good look at the girl. She had long red hair that was pulled back behind her face, a small clip in it to keep it from falling in her face. She looked a lot younger than a senior too, but she was very pretty. Her bright blue eyes stood out the most to Clementine, she also had some pink eyeshadow on, it was sweet just like her personality. 

“Thanks.” Sophie pulled up to a metal gate waiting to be buzzed in, “welcome to hell, Clem.” She groaned as they pulled to the front Admin building.

Sophie helped Clementine grab her bags, walking her into the front room of the large building. “Headmaster?” She called out dropping a bag to the floor. 

“You’re back late.” He grumbled as he walked down the stairs.

“Sorry, airport traffic is terrible.” She apologized quietly. 

“You must be Clementine.” He said looking at the girl with disgust.

“Yeah.” She nodded crossing her arms.

“Hmph, Minerva, go find her paperwork and lead her to her dorm.”

“I’m Sophie.” She corrected.

“I don’t care.” He yawned and exited back up the stairs. 

“Well, you met Headmaster Ericson.” She groaned walking into a room next to the right of them. “One second, Clem!” She called out as the sound of metal drawers opening could be heard.

Clementine knew it had to have been at least 12am at this point so Sophie was probably running on empty, as was Clementine.

“Okay! Here you are.” She muttered flipping through some pages, “huh.” She sighed rereading the paper.

“What?” Clementine asked raising an eyebrow. 

“It’s just that headmaster put you with someone who’s specifically not supposed to have a roommate.” She groaned.

“Well guess they’ll have one now.” Clementine shrugged picking up her bag.

“Follow me.” Sophie said leading her out of the Admin building through the back.

“This campus is huge.” Clementine said now realizing how many buildings were around. 

“Yeah, most of it isn’t used anymore though.” She sighed as they walked to the dorms, “Hey um about your roommate.” She paused now looking a bit more serious.

“She...She’s not the best with people, um. She comes off really rude but please don’t beat her up she really doesn’t mean it I swear! It’s just that well I don’t want to ramble but-“ 

“Sophie calm down.” Clementine laughed, “I’m not beating anyone’s ass unless they deserve it.” 

“Oh. Good. Because she’s really close with my sister and I just don’t want her to get hurt, not that I think you would!” She defended.

“It’s okay.” Clementine smirked as they continued to walk. 

“She’s normally up at around this time anyways, her and my sister are like best friends so they’re always in her room hanging out.” 

“Why is she here?” Clementine asked tugging on her luggage.

“Um. I don’t really know, I don’t even think she told Minnie that.” She shrugged as they walked into the freezing cold building. 

“Knock knock?” Sophie said as she pulled the door open.

“Hey, Soph.” Violet greeted looking up from her desk.

“Hey, Vi. Um...I know headmaster said you can’t have roommates but I guess he made an exception because well, surprise?” Sophie shrugged allowing Clementine to walk in the room with her.

Violet pulled her glasses from her desk to her face, readjusting them so that she could see the new girl. “Huh. Didn’t expect that.” She sighed crossing her arms and leaning backwards.

“Well! It’s late and I really want to sleep so I’ll let you two introduce yourselves. Goodnight!” Sophie said, quickly leaving the room.

Clementine awkwardly walked over to the other bunk bed, throwing her bag onto it and hiding her hands in her face. “I’m Clementine.” She said, her voice muffled by her hands.

“I’m Violet.” The other girl said, still looking at whatever she was doing at her desk.

“Pretty name.” Clementine managed to get out before tears finally fell. Clementine should’ve slapped herself right then and there, it was her first impression she couldn’t make herself look soft. 

Violet could hear the girl trying to hide her sobs and decided it was probably best to pretend like she wasn’t doing it. After all this girl seemed pretty high strung the second she got into the room.

Clementine managed to stop herself from crying anymore and looked around the room, from what she could tell Violet was more on the nerdy side. She had some drawings up on the walls of dragons and things but also a lot of books. The thing that was really out of place was the soccer trophies and ball sat in the corner of the room. 

“Do you play soccer?” Clementine spoke her voice echoing off the walls.

Violet waited to respond, turning around from the desk to now face Clementine who was *thankfully* not crying anymore.

“Yeah. I do.” She nodded, “do you?”

“I’ve never played. I play Lacrosse and Softball.” She shrugged unpacking her bag. “Which drawers are mine?” She asked.

“Um, any of them I don’t care.” Violet muttered examining the girl. “Two sports? How’d you manage to keep up?”

“Well I wasn’t in school half of the time so it didn’t really matter anyways.” Clementine laughed, continuing to put her clothes away.

“Why?”

“Fights. I’d get expelled for weeks at a time.” She shrugged.

“Fights? You?” Violet scoffed.

“Yeah. At least five a month, well if it was a slow month.” She teased.

Violet hummed in response, staring at Clementine’s legs, although something seemed a bit off to Violet. “You should try-out for soccer, looks like you could do it.” She suggested.

“Maybe. I don’t know.” Clementine sighed.

“Worth a shot, you’ll be here for awhile.” 

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Clementine smiled, finally done packing.

“What’s with the other two bunks?”

“Well those are in case other girls come but this year there isn’t as many people so they aren’t used.” Violet explained getting up from her desk and to her bed.

Clementine placed her Disco Broccoli figurine on the drawers between them, earning a laugh from Violet. 

“What? My little brother gave it to me.” Clementine mumbled defensively.

“I didn’t say anything, I think it’s sweet.” She smiled before turning over in bed. “Goodnight, Clementine.” 

“Goodnight, Violet.” Clementine said throwing her jacket to the side and crawling into her bed. Guess she might as well try her best, like Violet said she’d be here for awhile.


	2. soccer?

“You know um normally we just wear shorts when we play soccer.” Violet said eyeing Clementine’s jogging pants. 

“I can’t wear shorts.” Clementine said looking away from Violet to hide her embarrassment.

“Okay well I guess those will work.” She shrugged kicking the ball Clementine’s way. 

Clementine stopped the ball with her shoe, holding it.

“You’re sure you’ve never played before?” Violet said raising her eyebrow.

“Oh no I’ve played. Just never for a team.” She smiled kicking the ball back. 

“You bitch.” Violet laughed as they began to fight over the ball.

Suddenly the door swung open, catching both girls off guard. 

“Am I interrupting?” The girl scoffed watching Violet quickly get off the floor. 

“No! Sorry, this is Clementine my new roommate.” Violet introduced her, quickly kicking the ball back under her bed.

“I know who she is, Sophie won’t shut up over her.” The girl scoffed pulling out a wrinkled piece of paper, “She asked me to give you this.” She muttered, popping her piece of bubblegum in the process.

Clementine took the paper, eyeing the girl for a second. “You’re Minerva?” She asked.

“Mhm. But call me Minnie.” 

Clementine realized that the two girls were twins, Minnie looked like Sophie *obviously* but she had shorter hair and wore heavy black eyeliner. She was also much taller than Clementine which did kind of intimidate her.

“Okay.” Clementine said going back to her bed. She ignored Violet and Minerva’s conversation instead opening up the piece of paper. Sophie really was an artist, she had drawn Clementine’s hat almost perfectly, along with the drawing was a note.

“Too bad you can’t wear the hat anymore, it suits you. :( -S” 

Clementine shook her head folding up the piece of paper and laying it on the dresser. 

“Hey Clementine? Can you go see my sister for a second, I’ve gotta talk to Violet.” Minerva said catching Clementine off guard. 

“Oh yeah, where is she?” Clementine asked getting up from her bed.

“Her room is three to rooms before this one.” She instructed pointing to the door, “knock before you come back in.” She smiled.

“Okay.” Clementine said leaving the room and knocking on Sophie’s door. 

“Hey!” Sophie smiled letting the girl into her room.

“I got your drawing, it was really pretty.” Clementine smiled.

“Thank you. I tried my best.” Sophie blushed.

“Oh! This is Brody, my roommate. Her and Minerva swapped rooms so Minnie could be closer to Violet.” She said pointing to the girl on the top bunk, tucked away in some blankets. 

“Hello.” Brody said quietly, looking up from her book.

“Hi, I’m Clementine.” She greeted looking up at the girl. 

“Like the fruit? That’s pretty.” She said putting her book down and moving a little bit closer. 

“Yeah. Guess my parents have a weird thing for fruit.” She shrugged making Brody laugh. 

Sophie was now back at her desk working on another art project, too distracted to enter the conversation.

“So Clementine, why’re you here?” Brody asked.

“Fighting. Guess it scared my parents a lot so they sent me here.” She explained sitting down in the other wooden chair.

“You? A fighter? You seem too pretty for all of that.” Brody laughed. 

“Thanks, but it’s the pretty ones you gotta watch out for.” She smirked.

“She’s got a point.” Sophie butted in.

“What about you, Brody?” Clementine asked.

“Well my parents couldn’t deal with my anxiety so they threw me in here. I missed so much school because of it that now I’m behind a grade, I should be graduated already.” She frowned.

“That sucks, I’m sorry.”

“Eh, it’s alright I try not to worry about it too much.” Brody smiled.

Brody was yet another redhead, which was so weird to Clementine. Maybe it was just where she was from they were more uncommon. But Brody was different from the twins, she seemed to have more of a quieter style. From what Clementine could tell Brody wore more of an 80s type wardrobe, the denim jacket with patches all over it slung over her bunk told her a lot too. Brody didn’t wear as much makeup as the twins either, she wore a simple light eyeshadow with some brown eyeliner. 

“So Clementine, based on your accent you’re clearly not from Virgina.” Brody said breaking the silence, “where are you from?” She asked.

“I’m from Georgia, near Atlanta.” She explained crossing her legs.

“Georgia? Damn your parents sent you far as fuck.” Sophie frowned.

“They wanted me as far away from it all as possible.” She shrugged. 

“Must’ve been really bad fights then.” Brody commented.

“Yeah. It was about twice a week, when I wasn’t expelled.” She sighed looking outside the window.

“You probably had good reasoning for it didn’t you?” Brody asked leaning over the metal frame of her bed, her head held in her hand.

“Yeah. I fought people who were assholes. I couldn’t stand how smug they were so I broke their fucking noses.” 

“Wow I’m charmed already and I’m straight.” Brody smirked.

“So what made you stop by our room, besides gracing us with your lovely face and southern accent?” Sophie asked turning around to look at Clementine.

“Um your sister wanted to hang out with Violet so she told me to come in here.” She shrugged.

“As usual. They’re always together.” Brody fake gagged.

“Well. They’re just really good friends.” Sophie shrugged continuing to paint.

“Friends?” Clementine asked raising an eyebrow.

Brody shot a glance Clementine’s way, signaling to shut up. 

“Yeah?” Sophie laughed.

“I just didn’t know, you said best friends yesterday.” 

“Same thing silly.” Sophie rolled her eyes.

“Hey Clem, can you come with me to take Marlon his guitar back? It might help you introduce yourself to the boys.” Brody smirked climbing down from the top bunk.

“Sure, I don’t mind.” She nodded, watching as Brody slid on her pair of vans and her denim jacket.

Clementine followed her, walking in silence as they finally exited the building.

“Sophie doesn’t know Minnie and Violet are dating.” Brody said, cutting into the silence.

“How can she not tell?” Clementine asked,

“I don’t know, Sophie is really oblivious to stuff.” Brody sighed shaking her head, “always in her own world.”

“Like her brother?” 

“Kinda, but he’s worse. Sometimes he doesn’t have a grip on reality at all.” Brody explained as they entered another building. 

Brody knocked on a door loudly, waiting for the music to stop.

“They’re too loud. I can’t stand how loud they are.” Brody cursed.

“Marlon!” She yelled banging on the door again.

The music stopped and footsteps followed, up until the door was swung open.

“Oh hey.” He said looking down at Brody then at Clementine.

“You new?” He asked

“Dumb question, Mar.” a voice behind him said.

“Yes, this is Clementine.” Brody introduced as she shoved the guitar into Marlon’s hands.

“Oh sweet. Hey Clementine I’m Marlon, and this idiot behind me is Louis.” He said pointing to the boy who was too focused on his piano to care.

“Hello.” Clementine said causing him to turn around.

“Why hello gorgeous.” Louis smirked admiring the girl.

“She is a looker.” Marlon laughed drinking another sip of his Pepsi.

“Thanks.” Clementine said rubbing her shoulder. 

“We gotta get back, if Headmaster finds us in the boys dorm he’d kill us.” Brody warned grabbing Clementine’s shoulder.

“It was nice to meet you both.” She said turning around to follow Brody.

“Same.” Louis winked as the door shut.

“Wow, Louis hasn’t gotten that worked up over a girl in awhile.” Brody laughed hitting Clementine’s shoulder.

“He is kinda cute.” She sighed shaking her head.

“Eh. I don’t know.” Brody shrugged, “Marlon is not that bad looking though, just that godawful haircut.” Brody grimaced. 

“Yeah, it’s a little weird.” Clementine laughed.

The two girls made it back to Sophie’s dorm, the girl still painting at her desk.

“Classes start tomorrow, are you nervous, Clem?” Sophie asked.

“Nah, I do pretty good in school.” She nodded.

“Good! Maybe you can help me with math.” Brody suggested.

“Or help me with Chem, that shit is a nightmare.” Violet butted in as she entered the room.

“Hey Vi.” Brody greeted to which she was ignored. 

“Minerva’s gone you can come back in or whatever.” Violet shrugged, covering her neck with her hand.

“Okay.” Clementine nodded watching the girl exit the room as quick as she entered.

“Um...what’s her problem?” Clementine asked looking up at Brody.

“What isn’t her problem.” Brody sighed going back to her book.


	3. friends

Clementine quietly entered her bedroom, seeing Violet on the floor picking something up.

“Are you okay?” Clementine asked watching the girl.

“Y...Yeah it’s just sometimes Minnie gets pissed a destroys my room.” Violet sighed putting her trophies back up on the wall. Clementine bent down, picking up one of the trophies. 

“I didn’t realize you were this good at soccer.” Clementine said as she put it back up with the rest.

“Yeah. It’s because everyone thinks I’m a fucking nerd.” She muttered getting up off the floor.

“Why did Minnie throw your things?” 

“She’s just mad. She gets mad sometimes over stupid shit, it was my fault anyways though.” Violet frowned rubbing her arm.

“How long have you been dating her?” Clementine asked, sitting down on her bed.

Violet froze, looking at Clementine for a second then back at the door. Her heart beat faster until she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She had gotten caught.

“Hey, it’s okay. I don’t care or anything.” Clementine reassured her.

“I’m sorry it’s just....how did you know that?” Violet asked taking in a deep breath.

“It’s not hard to tell.” 

“We’ve been dating since I was a freshman and she was a Sophmore. So this year will be three years.” She nodded messing with her ripped jeans.

“That’s a long time.” Clementine hummed.

“Yeah. It is.” Violet frowned.

Clementine wasn’t the best when it came to relationships but she could tell Violet was starting to grow unhappy. Honestly Clementine would be to if the person she was dating was destroying her fucking room.

“You seem upset?” 

“No, I’m okay. Thanks.” Violet deadpanned.

“Okay.” And with that Clementine went back to her book, beginning to read some more.

Violet got up from her bed and back to her desk, doing some sort of assignment. About ten minutes went by before Clementine’s curiosity got the best of her,

“So about Brody? What’s your problem with her?” Clementine asked breaking the silence.

“Um.” Violet paused, “She’s just a lot to deal with. We used to be good friends but she’s the reason Minerva got really mean so I blame her for that.” Violet explained putting her pencil down.

“What do you mean?” Clementine asked,

“One day we were supposed to be working in the greenhouse but I didn’t want to so I asked Brody to cover for me and while they were out there...um there’s this janitor named Abel—well was a janitor named Abel and he messed with Minerva a lot but this day he ended up taking advantage of her and it messed her up. Like a lot. And Brody let it happen.” It pained Violet to even talk about it, this was the most emotion from Violet Clementine had seen.

“Minerva wasn’t always mean like she is, she used to be nicer than Sophie. But all that changed once she tried to report Abel and the Headmaster ignored her.” 

“That’s terrible, I’m so sorry that happened to her.” Clementine responded now making eye contact with Violet.

“I am too.” Violet said sadly,

“So you blame Brody for it?” 

“Yeah. A lot—but then I think about it and if I hadn’t swapped with Brody would I have been able to do anything about it? Probably not.” 

“You’ve got a good point, I mean going up against a grown man is really hard to do. I’m sure Brody atleast tried to help. She seems pretty alright to me.” Clementine reasoned.

“Yeah. I guess so.” Violet mumbled going back to her work. 

Violet looked at the time and groaned, “come on we gotta get a shower now or all the hot water will be gone.” She muttered grabbing her showerbag. 

Clementine followed after her, the shower room all the way at the end of the hall. Thankfully no one was in it, Clementine didn’t think this would be the best place to meet someone for the first time, but then reality set in and she panicked.

“These showers are open? Like we can see each other?” She asked nervously.

“Yeah but it’s not like I’m gonna stare at you.” Violet mumbled rolling her eyes.

“No, it’s not that. It’s um.” Clementine paused.

“What?” Violet asked lifting her shirt up. 

“I don’t want to talk about it, just. Please don’t look.” Clementine asked biting her lip. 

“You have my word.” Violet nodded turning around.

Clementine sighed in content, now getting into the shower. Things weren’t as bad as she expected them to be, even though this school was supposedly for troubled youth everyone seemed pretty alright. She felt kinda happy to be here with people who understood what it was like to be labeled, and on top of that she had a pretty cute roommate too.


	4. a fight...already

Clementine got back to her classes later than Violet did, she didn’t realize it until she walked into her dorm to find Minnie screaming at Violet.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Clementine asked throwing her bag down. 

“Excuse me?” Minerva asked turning to face the shorter girl.

“You heard me, why are you screaming at her?” She asked crossing her arms, she was not having it.

“It’s none of your goddamn business.” 

“It is when you’re making her fucking cry!” Clementine yelled back now getting into Minerva’s face.

Minerva smirked looking at the girls face, “like I said, unless you want me to knock you the fuck out you need to mind your own business.” She warned.

“Clem, please.” Violet spoke her voice shot from crying.

Clementine stopped, looked at Violet and nodded. “I’ll be in Sophie’s room. But if I come back in here and this room is destroyed I swear I will kick your ass.” She spat before walking away from Minerva.

 

Violet watched as the door shut behind her, wincing at the noise. 

“What the fuck is your roommates problem? Have you been talking to her? I told you not to fucking talk to her.” Minerva yelled pushing Violet back.

“I haven’t been talking to her!” Violet defended.

“Beat my ass? Like hell she could.” Minnie scoffed slamming some of Violet’s books onto the floor. “I have no idea why I’m fucking with you anymore.” She added side eyeing Violet.

“Minnie you don’t mean that.” Violet cried holding her arm nervously.

“Sometimes I really do. I get why your parents fucking sent you here.” She grimaced, taking Violet’s glasses and slamming them onto the floor. “You’re cheating on me with her aren’t you? First Brody and now her huh?” She taunted getting into Violet’s face. 

“What? No—I didn’t even cheat on you in the first place!” Violet said quickly wiping her tears away.

“You’re pathetic.” Minerva scoffed before kissing Violet pushing her back into the bed.

 

“So how was your first day, Clem?” Brody asked.

“It was alright, I think my favorite teacher is Mr. Everett.” She smiled looking up from her homework.

“Oh yeah, the history teacher? He’s pretty cool.” Sophie grinned.

“But I really think his teaching assistant Ben is super cute.” Brody laughed.

“Ben? Gross.” Clementine fake gagged.

“Oh come on! See any cute boys today?” She asked raising her eyebrow.

“Not really, but then again the only boys in my class are Mitch, Marlon, and Aasim.” Clementine shrugged.

“Louis was talking about you today, said he ran into you on the way to class.” Sophie commented

“Yeah literally ran into me.” Clementine shook her head, “he knocked me over then called me a bowling pin.” 

“Wow, typical Louis.” Sophie smirked shaking her head.

“Dinner is in an hour, where is Minnie?” Sophie said to herself looking at the clock.

“She was with Violet earlier.” Clementine mumbled, still a bit bitter over it.

“So Brody when’s the next soccer game?” Sophie asked.

“You’re on the team, Brody?” 

“I’m team captain.” Brody laughed.

“Oh shit, I didn’t know. I was gonna try out.” 

“I know, Violet mentioned it to Sophie then Sophie begged me to let you on the team.” Brody smirked,

“I did not!” Sophie defended.

“You’ll have a spot on the team don’t worry. And you can wear your pants on the field.” Brody winked.

“Thanks.” Clementine blushed looking to the floor.

The door swung open and Minerva walked in, eyeing Clementine for a minute before walking over to Sophie’s desk.

“What’re you doing?” Minerva smiled looking at Sophie’s art.

“Just drawing, Sarita says I have true talent.” Sophie grinned.

“Sarita is a crazy art teacher, don’t listen to her. How is your studying going? Did you pass your forensics test?” She asked crossing her arms.

“Yeah. I made a B.” 

“Mom’s gonna be pissed.” Minerva sighed.

“I better get back to my room.” Clementine said quietly getting up. 

“Bye, Clem. See you at dinner.” Brody waved, Sophie also sending her a smile.

 

Clementine got back to her room seeing Violet facing away from the door and buried in some book. 

“Hey, Vi.” Clementine said before getting into her bed, Violet only humming in response.

Clementine watched Violet for a second, she realized the girl wasn’t wearing her glasses so she was struggling to read.

“Do you need some help?” Clementine asked,

“What? No. I’ll figure it out.” She replied back still turned to Clementine. 

Clementine got up, looking at the girls glasses placed on the table. “She broke your glasses?” Clementine asked quietly, again Violet only hummed in response. 

“Jesus Christ.” Clementine sighed picking them up. 

“I can’t read without them.” Violet groaned putting the book down. 

“Here.” Clementine said picking the book up, “Harry Potter?” She grinned.

“What? I like them.” Violet defended her face glowing red.

“What house are you?” Clementine asked smirking.

“I dunno, probably ravenclaw.” She shrugged.

“I’ll read it to you.” Clementine said sitting down in the other chair. 

Violet closed her eyes, leaning back in her chair as Clementine began to read.

About twenty minutes passed before a quiet knock came at the door followed by Sophie’s muffled voice saying, “dinner time!”

“I’ll read some more when we get back.” Clementine smiled giving Violet the book back.

“Thanks.” Violet said rubbing her arm nervously.


	5. rough start

After Clementine’s first week at Ericson she was finally starting to feel a little bit more at home, Sure the letters from AJ made her heartache but other than that she was starting to enjoy the company of the other students. She really felt like she was starting to get really close to them.

“Yeah Minnie is kind of a bitch.” Brody mumbled tying her cleats, “but Violet can’t get out of that relationship you’ve seen how she is.” 

“It sucks. I feel like she’s trapped.” Clementine huffed, kicking the ball around.

“She is.” Brody said before hopping to her feet, “okay Clem time to beat my ass.” She laughed. 

“You probably want me to beat your ass.” Clementine rolled her eyes, kicking the ball to Brody.

“Maybe.” Brody winked.

The two girls played soccer for a good hour or so, until two familiar faces came to bother them. 

“Hey! Mind if we play?” Marlon asked rubbing onto the field.

“You know that isn’t allowed.” Brody mumbled stopping the ball.

“Yeah but it’s still fun.” Louis grinned, sending a wink Clementine’s way.

“Just one game then we’ll leave you both alone.” Marlon pleaded.

“Fine but don’t get mad when we kick your asses.” Clementine agreed.

“Well if you say so.” Louis shrugged throwing his shirt off.

“Really, Lou? We don’t do that for soccer.” Marlon scoffed.

“You might not because you look like you ate one too many snack packs, but I on the other hand look great without a shirt on.” He grinned.

“Here we go.” Brody groaned rolling her eyes.

 

Violet, Sophie, and Minnie watched the entire thing from the bleachers. Well for Violet it was more assuming what was happening instead of actually seeing.

“Why doesn’t he have a shirt on?” Sophie grimaced.

“To impress Clementine obviously.” Minerva muttered unamused by the situation.

“They’d be cute together.” Sophie hummed.

“Yeah I think so too.” Minnie commented, “a dumbass for a dumbass.” She added.

“Really, Minnie?” Sophie frowned.

“Yeah.” She shrugged.

Violet stayed quiet, just enjoying the breeze outside. It was one of the few times Violet could be with Minnie without her screaming at her.

“Hey y’all.” Ruby greeted coming to sit with them.

“Hey Ruby.” Violet smiled, opening her eyes to look at the girl. 

Ruby was a very pretty girl, she had red hair that was always put back and wore floral patterns almost everyday. She ran the greenhouse now that Minerva had stepped down, so Ruby was always seen with some sort of plant with her. 

“What do you have?” Violet asked,

“Well I’ve got a few snapdragons I’m gonna plant infront of the dorms.” She explained, placing the plants next to her. “Aasim said he’d help me but I think he’s too busy with his studyin’.” She frowned.

“I could help you if you want.” Clementine offered now approaching the girls with Brody.

“Really? That’d be nice, thanks Clementine.” Ruby beamed.

“I used to garden back home with my mom.” Clementine sighed, drinking her bottle of water.

“Looks like you kicked those guys asses.” Sophie smirked.

“Yeah Clementine is way better at soccer than I expected.” Brody laughed hitting Clementine’s shoulder. 

Watching Clementine play, well as well as she could sort of opened up something for Violet. She couldn’t figure it out just yet but she kinda felt comfortable with Clementine, like she could come to her with anything. Or maybe it was just that she thought she looked hot in that soccer jersey. 

“Once my new glasses come in I can start playing again.” Violet sighed, looking up at the two girls. 

“That’s great.” Brody smiled.

“Yeah.” Clementine added.

“Well I better get started on these flowers before it gets too late, you comin’ Clem?” Ruby asked picking up the flowers.

“Yeah, here let me help carry them.” She offered picking up some of the buckets.

“Violet can you take my stuff back to the room when you go?” Clementine asked now realizing she couldn’t pick it up.

“I was gonna go back now actually, I don’t mind taking it. I’ll walk with you guys.” She said picking up Clementine’s bag.

“I’ll see you guys at dinner.” Violet said to the twins and Brody. She ignored Minnie’s face because she knew the girl was livid that Violet was even talking to Clementine.

The three girls walked quietly to the dorms, stopping once they got to the steps.

“Hey Ruby let me change real quick, I don’t wanna dirty my jersey.” Clementine said following Violet into the dorms.

“Clem?” Violet asked as they entered their dorm.

“Yeah?” She asked lifting her shirt up and taking it off.

“Um. About Minerva.” Violet paused, “do you...do you think she’s mean? Like, to me?” 

Clementine stopped for a minute, laughing a bit before throwing a new shirt on. “Yeah. I do.”

Violet nodded, “I’m a goddamn coward.” 

“Does she hit you, Violet?” 

“Sometimes, yeah.” 

“Then she’s a goddamn coward. I ought to beat that bitch’s ass.” Clementine scowled. 

Violet didn’t respond after that, instead she just rearranged her books on her desk. 

“When I get done planting flowers with Ruby I’ll come read to you okay?” Clementine sighed patting Violet’s back.

“Thanks, Clem.” Violet said, sending her a small smile.

“Don’t mention it.” 

 

It took Clementine and Ruby a few hours but they finally finished planting them, and Clementine had to admit it was pretty therapeutic.

“Thanks for the help.” Ruby smiled wiping the dirt off her face.

“You’re welcome, I guess we better take a shower before bed tonight huh?” Clementine laughed.

“Definitely.” Ruby agreed.

The two girls entered the dorms again, Ruby going into her room she shared with Minerva and Clementine into her own.

“Took you awhile.” Violet said looking up from her bowl of instant ramen.

“Didn’t go to the dinner hall?” Clementine asked.

“I didn’t want to see Minnie.” Violet responded.

“Oh, that’s okay.” Clementine nodded grabbing her showerbag.

“Are you coming?”

“Yeah, let me get my glasses.” Violet said, then frowned now realizing her mistake.

“Hey you’ll have new ones soon, for now I’ll be your seeing eye Clem.” She joked.

“How lucky.” Violet groaned getting up from the desk.

The two girls entered the showers, Clementine making sure no one was around before she got in. 

“Hey Clem? Do you like, not like people looking at you because you’re insecure or?” Violet asked from across the showers. 

“I guess you could say that.” Clementine responsed, “I’ve got some stuff I don’t like about myself.”

“It’s okay. I do too.” Violet responded, and truth be told that helped Clementine a little bit.

 

After their showers the two girls sat on their dorm floor, a few blankets underneath them and across them as Clementine read from the book. 

“Damn, why couldn’t we go to a cool place like Hogwarts, instead we got stuck in fucking Ericsons.” Violet scowled.

“Guess we just gotta keep waiting on our owl.” Clementine smiled.

After Clementine had finished the chapter the two girls sat in silence, not a bad silence or anything just silence.

“I think you should break up with Minnie.” Clementine finally spoke.

Violet frowned looking down at the ground then up at Clementine, “I know you’re right but it’s not that easy. I mean I’ve been with her for almost three years.” Violet sighed rubbing her head. 

“I understand, that’s a lot to let go of. But I think that you miss who Minnie used to be and that’s why you’re staying with her.”

“You’re right.” Violet agreed, “I’m just too scared of her to leave. Everyone in my life has left me, Clementine. She’s the first person whose stayed.”

“I’m sorry, Vi. But she’s clearly taking advantage of that to manipulate you.” Clementine said putting her hand on Violet’s shoulder. “Don’t let her hurt you anymore.”

Violet turned away from Clementine, blush hitting her face. “I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” Clementine laughed.

“For this.” Violet said then pressed her lips against Clementine's. Violet closed her eyes letting herself fall into the kiss, and to her surprise Clementine kissing her back. She pulled away shocked, then shaking her head. “Fuck that was a really bad idea. That’s—That’s cheating I—I” 

Clementine was still in shock herself, now pulling away from Violet and rubbing her own neck. “Um, I’ve never...I’ve never kissed a girl.” Clementine said still holding her breath.

“We can’t tell anyone about this.” Violet said visibly upset by it all.

“Look I won’t just...” Clementine trailed, “fuck.” Clementine gasped.

“We should go to bed.” Violet said getting up from the floor.

“Right. That’s um probably best.” Clementine responded getting up as well.

“Just, tell me how it goes with Minerva tomorrow. If she does anything let me know, I can help handle it.”

“Th...Thanks.” Violet responded climbing into her bed and turning over, “Goodnight.” She said quietly.

“G...Goodnight.” Clementine stammered before falling into her own bed.


	6. awkward

It was the day after what Violet would call the best-worst thing she’s ever done. It wasn’t that Violet was opposed to kissing Clementine but that was cheating, and in her opinion that was almost as bad as Minnie’s treatment towards her. She knew what she had to do but honestly she didn’t have single clue what the outcome would be.

“Violet?” Minerva asked knocking on her door.

“Come in.” Violet said, shutting her book and turning around to the door.

Minerva came in smiling, handing Violet a bouquet of snap-dragons from the yard, “Hey.” She whispered handing her the flowers.

“H...Hey what’s this?” Violet asked setting them on the table.

“I’ve been kinda hard on you lately. I’m sorry, love.” Minerva apologized grabbing Violet’s hands in her own. 

“It’s just sometimes you say really stupid shit and it makes me really worked up and want to hit you.” She explained further.

The one thing Violet was confident about was being smart, and Minerva just took that away. Violet looked down at their hands for a few minutes trying her best not to cry but it was no use.

“Why’re you crying?” Minerva scoffed letting go of Violet.

“You’re just like them, Minerva. You’re just like my fucking parents!” Violet finally yelled.

“W—What?” She stuttered backing away from Violet.

“Minerva you’re gone, the person who I fell in love with is gone. Ever since what happened to you, you’ve become so mean to me and I’m tired of it!” Violet cried finally finding her voice.

Minerva’s face went sour as she listened to the blonde rant, she had enough. Minerva pushed Violet into the wall her head colliding with it and knocking her to the ground. “You think I choose to be this way? Huh? You have no idea what I went through, Violet!” 

Violet couldn’t even keep her head up, she had hit the wall so hard she felt the back of her head begin to bleed. 

“Look at me! Goddamnit! You’re pathetic, Violet you won’t even answer me!” She screamed slapping Violet across the face.

“Have you ever thought that maybe it’s you who’s pathetic?” Violet snapped looking up to the girl.

“Fuck you.” Minerva said spitting at Violet.

“Jesus Christ either kill me or get the fuck out.” Violet groaned rubbing her head.

“I would fucking kill you if I had the chance.” 

That scared Violet because to be honest she believed her,

“We’re over Violet. You can’t come back from this, you chose to do this.” She sighed lifting the girl off of the floor, “This is all your fault. Just like with your grandma and just like with your parents.” She whispered before kissing Violet’s cheek. 

Minerva left the room leaving Violet on the floor holding her knees to her face as she heard Minerva’s footsteps go further down the hall. She knew that Minerva had cut her lip and made some sort of gash on the back of her head but she hoped that was all. It’d be hard to explain this to the Headmaster or the teachers if it was worse. She could just write it off as a soccer accident like every other thing Minerva had done but she felt like Kenny was starting to get suspicious. And if Kenny got suspicious he’d probably kick Violet off the soccer team.

 

Violet felt like she was in a dazed state, staring at the clock for a few minutes before realizing Clementine would be back at any minute. Fuck. She had forgotten all about what had happen with Clementine, why was she so fucking stupid? Why did she have to go fuck up the friendship that they had? This was again, Violet’s fault in her mind. So Violet did was she knew best, she was going to push Clementine away. 

Not long after that the dorm room door opened up, Clementine walking in and throwing her bag onto the floor. She didn’t notice Violet until she turned around seeing the girl curled up on the floor.

“Hey? What’s wrong?” Clementine asked bending down to get onto the floor with Violet.

“Nothing.” Violet mumbled looking away from the girl.

“This, This isn’t nothing Violet. Are you—Are you bleeding?” She asked grabbing Violet’s face with her hand.

“Stop. I’m fine.” Violet said swatting Clementine’s hand away.

“No you’re clearly not. I’ll be right back, when I come back can you tell me what happened?” Clementine asked getting up to get the first aid kit from the hallway. 

Once again, here was another thing Violet couldn’t do right. She couldn’t even fucking ignore the girl she cheated with. 

Clementine came back, locking their door and going back to the floor with Violet. “Okay...where does it hurt?” Clementine asked.

“Does everywhere count?” She mumbled rolling her eyes.

Clementine gave Violet a glare and then looked down at her lip, it was definitely busted.

“Hold still.” Clementine whispered, putting some medicine on the gash.

“Fuck! That stings!” Violet hissed closing her eyes.

“I’m sorry, it needs to be cleaned though.” Clementine frowned continuing to clean the cut. 

“Is this the only one?” Clementine asked looking at the rest of her face.

“No. There’s one on the back of my head.” Violet sighed. 

“Turn around.” Clementine said quietly.

Violet listened to her and turned around bending her head down so Clementine could see.

“Jesus Christ! Violet what the fuck did she do?” Clementine grimaced as she examined the gash.

“She pushed me into the wall, she normally does it—but this time it was a lot harder than before.” Violet mumbled wiping her tears away. 

Clementine didn’t comment, instead she held Violet in place while she cleaned the gash.

“Oh my god that fucking hurts.” She hissed biting down on her lip, “goddamnit!” 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Clementine repeated holding Violet’s arm as she continued to clean it.

“You’re gonna have to go to the nurse, Vi. I can’t close this with a bandaid.” Clementine sighed.

“What? No? I can’t.” Violet tensed up turning around quickly.

“Violet if you don’t you could get hurt.” Clementine frowned.

“Can’t we just give it a few minutes? See how it is then?” Violet panicked, they could not call her parents.

“Okay. If that’s what you really want.” Clementine said getting up from the floor, “can you tell me what happened?” She asked helping Violet up. 

“Thank you for helping me. But I don’t want to talk about it.” Violet sighed getting into her bed.

“Wait careful you’ll get blood on your sheets...here.” Clementine said grabbing an old t-shirt from her drawer.

“This’ll ruin your shirt.”

“I don’t care. Besides Science Dog isn’t as cool as Disco Broccoli anyways.” Clementine smiled, “lift your head up.” 

Violet hestitantly did it laying back down on the fabric.

“I will beat that bitch into the ground if I have to, okay? I just need you to tell me what happened.” Clementine whispered rubbing Violet’s arm reassuringly.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you or whatever it’s just humiliating.” Violet mumbled closing her eyes, “can I just sleep?” 

“Yeah. That’s okay, I get it. Do you want me to read to you?” Clementine asked.

Violet nodded, “Yeah, we did leave off at a big part yesterday.” 

“Literally.” Clementine laughed pulling the book out, “too soon?” 

“Nah. It’s okay.” Violet said shaking her head, “it’s not that I hated kissing you or anything. It’s just morals and shit.” She shrugged.

“I understand, you don’t have to explain.” Clementine sighed opening up the book.

“Thanks.” Violet sighed closing her eyes again as Clementine began to read.

Maybe her fight with Minerva wasn’t so bad, maybe it needed to happen for her to finally be free. The small thought of that made Violet smile.

“What?” Clementine asked and stopped reading.

“It’s just that, Minerva can be so fucking mean. But today I just feel kinda numb, ya know? Like it’s not even an upset reaction I’m just...at peace.” She sighed loudly.

“That’s a good thing, I think?” 

“I think so too.” Violet smiled, “now keep reading, it’s getting to the good part.”

“You’ve read this before?” Clementine laughed.

“Obviously, it’s my favorite book in the series.” Violet laughed.

“Well it’s my favorite now too, seeing as it’s the only one I’ve ever read.” Clementine smirked.


	7. annoyance

Clementine left earlier than usual today, she wanted to catch Minnie on the way to her next class but instead was stopped by an excited Sophie and half awake Brody.

“So today is Wednesday so you know what that means!” Sophie grinned grabbing Clementine’s arm.

“I actually don’t know what that means.” Clementine laughed.

“It’s hang out night, or whatever they call it. Our group all gets together in the library and hangs out.” Brody explained.

“Oh. Why didn’t it happen last week?” 

“It did, we just didn’t know if you wanted to come or not.”

“Fair enough, I’ll come tonight.” 

“Good!” Sophie smiled, “we’ll see you at lunch Clem!” 

“Okay, sounds good.” Clementine nodded before eyeing Minerva, watching her leave the building. She followed after her, waiting until it was just them to call her out.

“Minerva.” She mumbled.

“What?” She asked turning around.

Clementine walked a little bit closer then pushed Minerva up against the wall choke holding her with her arm. 

“If I ever hear that you’ve hit Violet or spoken to her wrong ever again I’ll slit your throat in your sleep, do you understand?” Clementine said through gritted teeth.

Minnie actually looked scared, she was also losing oxygen so that might’ve been why.

“I...I understand.” She gasped clawing at Clementine’s arm. 

“Good. Glad we had a chance to talk.” Clementine smiled, letting her off the wall.

“Fuck you.” She spat as she caught her breath.

“Bitch.” Clementine groaned walking away.

 

“You did that? Jesus Clementine.” Brody scolded hitting her shoulder.

“You weren’t there when I had to help Violet, I had to do it. She almost killed her!” She defended.

“I know it’s just Minnie is really tough.” Brody mumbled biting her lip.

“Yeah I know, but I’ve went up against worse than her.” Clementine shrugged.

“Don’t mention this to Sophie though, she’d be heartbroken.” Brody whispered as the twins joined them at the table, Violet quietly joining thereafter. 

“Why is it so quiet?” Sophie asked looking up at everyone.

“Oh sorry, I’m just busy reading.” Clementine mumbled, side eyeing Minerva.

“What’re you reading?” Sophie asked,

“The price of salt.” Clementine said putting the book down.

“Isn’t that book about lesbians?” Minerva scoffed.

“Yeah, what about it?” Clementine asked.

“Nothing, just wondering.” She shrugged. 

Clementine could feel Violet bouncing her leg up and down, she was clearly uncomfortable being around Minerva. Clementine sighed loudly, lowering her book to her lap and moving her hand on top of Violets nonchalantlly. Violet stopped bouncing her leg and tensed up, making eye contact then quickly looking away. 

“It’s okay.” Clementine mumbled then let go of her hand.

“So Clem excited to play your first soccer game?” Sophie asked.

“Oh yeah. Me and Brody were playing earlier.” Clementine nodded, 

“Yeah nearly killed me.” Brody laughed hitting her shoulder.

“We’ll be there to cheer you guys on, right Minnie?” Sophie asked,

“Huh? Oh yeah. Go team.” Minerva muttered.

“I better get back to the dorms I’ve got a lot of homework to do.” Clementine sighed getting up from the table.

“Oh okay, we’ll see you in the library tonight right?” Sophie asked.

“Of course.” 

Now that Violet was alone with the twins and Brody she had to swallow her pride, moving over a seat and next to Brody. “Can you, um—Can you help me with this, Brody?” She asked pointing to her Spanish homework.

“Oh yeah of course, let me see.” Brody sighed pulling the paper from her hands.

“Hey ladies.” Kenny said walking over to the tables.

“Coach Kenny, Hey.” Brody greeted, “you just missed Clementine.”

“Darn, I needed to give her her new uniform.” He groaned, “here Violet you’re her roommate right? Bring it to ‘er.” 

“Okay, I’ll do that.” Violet nodded taking the uniform.

“See you girls tomorrow for practice.” He said and waved a goodbye.

“I wish he’d shave that mustache.” Brody grimaced.

“I wish he’d grow it out into a beard.” Sophie laughed.

“That could work too, just anything but that ugly mustache.” Brody groaned.

 

“Hey Clem, here’s your uniform.” Violet said as she entered their room. 

“Thanks, just leave it on the dresser.” Clementine sighed looking up from her homework.

“Still studying?” 

“Always.” Clementine mumbled, “keeps me out of trouble.”

“Fair enough.” Violet shrugged.

Violet wasn’t trying to be nosy, but when Clementine sat criss-crossed one of the legs on her jeans rolled up and Violet realized why Clementine hated wearing shorts.

“When did that happen?” Violet asked, better that she acknowledge it than ignore it.

“Wh-What? Oh shit.” Clementine cursed quickly pulling her jeans down.

“It’s okay. I’m not gonna make fun of you or anything.” Violet reassured her, “I think it’s kinda badass.”

“You do?” 

“Hell yeah, how’d you do that?” 

“When I was younger I had a treehouse. I was playing in it one day and I fell, it was just broken so they gave me a cast but then it got infected. They had to amputate it.” She frowned, this was a sore subject for her.

“I’m sorry.” Violet apologized, “can I see it?”

Clementine was hesitant at first, I mean she had never shown anyone this except her family. But now she didn’t really have a choice.

She slowly rolled her pant leg up showing Violet the entire fake leg.

“Damn that’s cool as fuck.” Violet grinned, “do you feel anything?”

“Not anymore, I used to though.” She sighed rolling her pants back down. 

“That’s why you don’t like taking showers with everyone else? And the shorts thing?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I get it, don’t worry I won’t tell anyone.” Violet promised.

“Thanks.” Clementine smiled, then changed her tone, “Hey um...about the other night. I think we should, I think we should talk about it.” 

“What about it?” Violet asked crossing her arms.

“Violet I’ve never...I’ve never kissed a girl before. And now that you did that my mind is really confused and I just...I need some help.” Clementine admitted rubbing her arm awkwardly.

“Oh. Shit I’m sorry this is my fault.” Violet apologized.

“No! I mean no, it’s okay. It’s not anyone’s fault. It was bound to happen anyways.”

“How do you want me to help?” Violet asked.

“Can you um, shit this is really embarrassing but...” Clementine trailed hoping Violet would take the hint. 

“Oh.” Violet nodded, “I uh...yeah I can do that.” 

Clementine got up, now standing closer to Violet.

“This shouldn’t be this awkward.” She laughed biting her lip.

“It’s okay. I get it.” Violet laughed.

Violet grabbed Clementines neck, looking down at her lips then closing her eyes pressing her own against hers. Clementine let out a small groan which Violet thought was adorable, Clementine however was completely embarrassed by it. 

Clementine kissed her back pulling her in by her hips and biting her lower lip.

“Damn I didn’t know you’d be doing all that.” Violet groaned against her lips.

“Shut up.” Clementine laughed kissing her again.

The two pulled away, Clementine looking at the floor awkwardly, Violet however just stood in place her face as red as a stoplight.

“That was um....” Clementine laughed, “that was that.” 

“So, did that help?” Violet asked.

“Yeah. I think it did.” Clementine nodded.

“Well Clem I-”

Their door swung open, Sophie excitedly busting in, “come on guys! We’re gonna be late to the library!” She smiled cutting their conversation short.

“We’ll talk about this later.” Violet mumbled,

“Okay.” Clementine said rubbing her neck nervously. What the fuck did she just get herself into?


	8. attitude

Sophie walked with Violet and Clementine the entire way there, giving them absolutely no time to talk about what the fuck had just happened.

Once they entered the room there were a few new faces Clementine didn’t recognize, “Clem!” Brody grinned getting up from her spot next to Marlon.

“Hey.” Clementine greeted.

“Oh Clem here, this is Willy and Tenn.” She introduced.

“Hello.” Clementine smiled, to which the boys returned. They couldn’t have been that old probably seventh grade? 

“So now that everyone is here...” Minerva smirked eyeing Marlon.

“Oh yeah! Now that everyone’s here let’s play some games.” Marlon smirked back.

“Ooo who gets to choose the first game?” Ruby asked.

“Hm, how about you, Lou?” Marlon asked.

“Oh me? I’m honored really, how about we play spin the bottle.” Louis smirked.

“Oh god.” Brody groaned rolling her eyes.

“Rules are rules so everyone has to play! Get in the circle.” Louis laughed sitting down.

“Well except Tenn and Willy of course.” Marlon said, making Willy frown and walk back over to the side with Tenn.

“So...who’s gonna be first?” Sophie asked.

“I’ll g-” 

“Aasim.” Marlon said sternly.

“What? Come on man.” He groaned rolling his eyes.

“Spin spin spin!” Marlon and Louis cheered.

Aasim hesitated but finally spun the bottle closing his eyes and praying it didn’t land on anyone too awful. The bottle finally stopped, Aasim opening up his eyes and groaning.

“Shit.” He muttered looking at the other end of the bottle. Louis.

“Hm, just like old times.” Marlon grinned hitting Louis’ shoulder.

“Cut it out.” Louis frowned and awkwardly moved closer to Aasim, “well here goes nothing I guess.”

The two kissed and then returned back to their seats, not even a single joke from Louis which was definitely out of character.

“Guess it’s my turn.” He said rubbing his arm awkwardly.

He spun the bottle waiting for it to land, and when it did it was kind of unexpected. 

“Well, lay it on me, Soph.” He laughed closing his eyes.

Sophie nervously pecked him then pulled away hiding her face in her hair, “guess it’s my turn now.” She mumbled spinning the bottle.

It spun for what felt like forever until it landed on Minerva. 

“Um no. Spin again.” Minerva scoffed.

To which the bottle was spun again, finally falling.

“Oh shit, this is gonna be hot.” Marlon grinned.

“It’s fine, Brody and I are best friends.” She shrugged.

“There’s a first for everything.” Brody sighed pulling in Sophie for a kiss.

“It’s gettin’ hot in here!” Marlon cheered.

“Oh shut up.” Brody hissed pulling away from Sophie and winking.

“My turn.” She grinned spinning the bottle.

“Oh shit.” She whispered then looked up. “Uh, okay.” She said looking Clementine in the eyes.

Clementine was hesitant, I mean shit was she really gonna do this? In front of all these new people? Fuck it, yeah she was.

Brody knew she wanted to get Marlon’s attention and this was the exact way to do it. Brody smirked sending a wink Marlon’s way before wrapping her arms around Clementines neck kissing her for way longer than any of the others had. 

“Okay Brody don’t swallow her.” Minerva scoffed rolling her eyes.

“Sorry, guess she’s just too hot I got overwhelmed.” Brody winked pulling away from Clementine and back to her seat.

“That um. Okay.” Clementine stammered and spun the bottle.

The bottle kept spinning until it landed on. Wait. Fuck. 

“Oh hell no.” Minerva groaned, 

“oooh nice! Third time in a row it’s girl on girl!” Marlon laughed.

“Shut up.” Minerva snapped, she made her way to Clementine but not before she pushed Violet over in the process making the poor girl lose her balance.

“Minnie you hit Violet.” Sophie said frowning as she helped Violet back up.

“And?” Minerva smirked, 

“Come here, Minnie.” Clementine said sweetly as she wrapped her arms around the girl’s neck.

Clementine kissed Minnie for about two seconds before pulling away, but still keeping her arms around the girls neck.

“I fucking warned you.” Clementine said spitting in the girls face then slapping her.

“Oh my god!” Marlon hollered.

“You bitch!” Minerva yelled pinning Clementine to the floor.

Clementine however was far smarter than Minerva, kicking her in the stomach and now pinning her to the ground.

“I told you Minnie, if you fucking touched her again I was going to kick your ass!” She yelled punching the girl again.

“I’ll fucking kill you!” Minerva hissed punching Clementine back.

“Fucking stop them!” Brody yelled at the boys who were too busy chanting “fight fight fight” to care.

“Jesus Christ, get off of each other!” Sophie yelled.

“Minnie!” Tenn cried as he watched the two girls fight.

“I get that you have problems and I’m fucking sorry but everyone does, Minerva. This is a school for troubled fucking youth. You can’t go around fucking torturing someone because you feel bad!” Clementine yelled pinning the girl to the floor.

“Clem, let her go!” Violet yelled.

This was the only voice that got into Clementine’s head, it was like everyone else’s voices were washed out. But somehow Violet got to her.

Clementine pushed herself off of the girl, getting up and dusting herself off.

“I’m sorry.” She apologized.

“Fuck you.” Minerva hissed getting off of the ground.

“I wasn’t apologizing to you.” Clementine said coldly.

“Sophie. I’m sorry I had to kick your sisters ass. But maybe she should tell you everything she’s been doing before she makes me look like the bad guy.” Clementine huffed then stormed out of the room.

“Clem!” Brody called out following after the girl, Violet thereafter.

The three girls stood on the staircase of the dorms, an ice pack to Clementine’s face held by Brody while Violet put a butterfly stitch over the gash above her eyebrow.

“I’m sorry.” Clementine groaned.

“How many times are you gonna say that?” Brody muttered rolling her eyes.

“Until you believe me.”

“You’re not sorry, Clem. You had a good reason to do it, don’t be sorry for doing something good.” Violet whispered still shaken up about it all.

“I thought it was a goddamn mess, but after listening to Violet I understand why you did it.” Brody nodded pressing the pack against her face more.

“That’s gonna leave a mark.” Brody winced.

“Not as bad as Minerva’s fucking tooth being knocked out Jesus Clem!” Sophie said now walking up to the steps with them.

“I...I’m not sorry for what I did to her, but I am sorry for upsetting you.” Clementine sighed.

“Are you okay?” Sophie asked looking over the girls face.

“Just a bit bruised.” She muttered closing her eyes again.

“That was um, quite the fight.” Sophie nodded, “I don’t want to believe what my sister told me. So I have to hear Violet say it—please.” Sophie said quietly, still staring down at her shoes.

“Hear me say what?” Violet asked.

“Were you dating my sister? Without telling me? You both just hid it from me?”

“Soph it wasn’t like that, she was just scared to tell you—I was scared to tell you.”

“Three fucking years? What did you think I was gonna do?” She scoffed, “I mean do you think I’m homophobic I don’t understand!”

“I’m sorry Sophie, I wasn’t thinking.” Violet apologized.

“Just...I need some time alone.” She said then stormed into the dorms.

“Well fuck.” Brody groaned handing the bag of ice to Clementine, “I better go try to calm her down.”

This just left Violet and Clementine on the steps, an awkward silence filling the air between them.

“Thank you.” Violet finally spoke.

“Don’t worry about it.” Clementine hummed, her eyes still closed, 

“I am gonna worry about it. I mean fuck you beat her up bad but she hurt you pretty good too.” Violet sighed finishing up cleaning Clementine’s injuries.

“I’m a bad ass I’ll be okay.” Clementine laughed, 

“Yeah I know.” Violet scoffed.

Clementine’s eyes were still closed, giving Violet two options kiss the girl or chicken out.

Fuck it. Violet pressed her lips against Clementine’s cheek then pulled away scooting a little bit away from the girl.

Clementine simply hummed in response, resting her head in her hands, “is that my payment for beating her up?” Clementine joked.

“Maybe.” Violet mumbled.

“You know, when I kissed Brody it was nothing like when I kissed you. It’s weird.” Clementine sighed.

“What do you think that means?” Violet asked.

“I don’t know yet, I guess I’ve gotta figure this all out. I mean shit I don’t even know how my parents would react to something like this. And you, you just got out of a relationship and I don’t want to interfere with your healing process.” Clementine huffed.

“Cross those bridges when you get to them, just live in the moment for now.” Violet hummed.

“Maybe you’re right.” Clementine smiled.

“Now come on, it’s getting late and we’ve got a game to play tomorrow.” Violet yawned helping Clementine up. “Let’s go to bed.”


	9. easier than expected

“Clementine! Over here.” Coach Kenny yelled waiting for the girl to cross the field.

“Yeah?” She asked blocking her face from the sun.

“You’re gonna have to sit tonights game out, hun.” He mumbled crossing his arms.

“What? Why?” She asked.

“For bein’ too darn good!” He laughed, and continued to laugh, and Clementine thought her dad’s dad jokes were bad.

“Scared me for a second.” Clementine laughed.

“Ah I’m just messin’ with you kid.” He grinned fixing his hat, “gotta lot of faith in you.” He added.

“I’ll try my best.” She nodded and continued to go practice with the other girls.

“What’d he want?” Brody asked,

“Just messing with me. I like him, he’s actually pretty chill.” 

“Yeah not like that fucking bitch Lilly.” Violet scoffed.

“Still upset over this morning?” Clementine smirked,

“Fuck yeah she took my goddamn orange juice, I wasn’t even in her classroom yet!” Violet groaned rolling her eyes.

“Aw poor Vi.” Clementine fake pouted.

“It was good fucking orange juice.” Violet frowned.

“We’ll get you some more don’t worry.” Brody rolled her eyes.

“Brody! Over here!” Marlon yelled, 

“Be right back.” Brody groaned running over to him.

“Soooo....” Clementine trailed as she kicked the dirt.

“Soooo.....” Violet repeated, fixing her glasses.

“How are your new glasses?”

“Not broken, that’s a start.” She shrugged.

“Have you ever tried contacts?”

“My family is too broke for that.” Violet scoffed, “I practically had to beg my mother to even send me these.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Clementine frowned.

“It’s alright, it doesn’t bother me either way.” She shrugged.

“So tonight I was thinking we sneak into Mr. Everett’s classroom and watch a movie.” Clementine smirked,

“What? How?” Violet asked raising her eyebrow.

“Well not really sneak in, moreso that he’s taken a liking to me and said he’d accidentally leave his room open so we could watch movies.” Clementine grinned.

“Fuck yeah, let’s do that.” Violet agreed, “but we won’t get back to the school until 10.” She reminded.

“You stay up late all the time.” Clementine shrugged.

“Okay girls! On the bus!” Kenny hollered.

“Sit next to me?” Violet asked, 

“Nah I was planning on sitting next to Minnie obviously.” Clementine joked. 

“I still can’t believe she somehow managed to get on the fucking team the day of the game. She’s doing this just to bother us.” Violet muttered as they carried their bags to the bus.

“Just ignore her, focus on something else like I don’t know how cute you look in your soccer uniform.” Clementine winked.

“Wh..What?” Violet asked her face turning bright red.

“You heard me.” Clementine laughed as she walked onto the bus. 

Minerva was sat at the front with a few of the other girls on the team, Clementine could remember a Joey and a Maddy but that was about it.

“I think you don’t look half bad yourself.” Violet said, sitting down next to the window.

Clementine rolled her eyes hitting Violet’s shoulder.

Brody sat across from them reading some sort of book and occasionally talking to the pair.

The drive was about two hours and honestly Clementine just wanted to take a nap, She was over this drive already.

“We never get to leave the campus, it’s weird seeing like real people.” Violet whispered staring out the window.

“How long has it been since you left campus?” 

“I dunno, last year during soccer season I guess.” Violet shrugged.

“Do you go home during summer?”

“Hell no, most of us don’t.” Violet shrugged then looked away, frowning a bit.

Clementine grabbed Violet’s hand squeezing it a little bit before letting loose, leaning her head on Violet’s shoulder. 

“I’m fucking exhausted.” Clementine groaned closing her eyes.

“Hm could be because you stayed up all night talking about all the things you should’ve said when you were beating Minerva up.” Violet hummed.

“I always think of stuff to say after it’s done.” Clementine groaned, running her fingertips along Violet’s knuckles.

It was already dark out, which was annoying to Clementine, why didn’t they leave earlier? She loved Coach Kenny but his planning was terrible.

Clementine couldn’t see the front of the bus at all really except for when they passed the occasional street light. She couldn’t really see anything.

She felt Violet sigh and then pull Clementine’s hand up to her face, kissing it softly.

“Fuck.” Clementine blushed looking away from Violet.

“Too much?” Violet asked pulling her hand back down. 

“No, it’s just...” Clementine paused looking out the window, “I think that I like you Violet.” She admitted.

“Damn I’d hope so after all this flirting we’ve been doing.” Violet laughed.

“Vi, I’m serious.” Clementine groaned.

“What do you wanna do about it?” Violet asked pushing her glasses up again. 

Clementine regained her confidence in an instant, she couldn’t believe how soft she was getting being around Violet, she snapped out of and smiled shaking her head.

“I mean I’m a high commodity, not many can afford me.” Clementine scoffed rolling her eyes dramatically.

“Well if you’re expensive then I’m fucked.” Violet laughed.

“Shush. You know what I mean, you’re one of well one that actually deserves me.” Clementine smirked rubbing her neck.

“Where’d this cockiness come from?” Violet asked rolling her eyes.

“You know I’m just playing.” Clementine teased.

“Yeah I know.” Violet sighed sitting to face Clementine more.

“I wanna be your girlfriend, Clem.” Violet finally spoke only looking down at the bus floor.

“You uh? You do? Shit I didn’t think I’d get this far.” Clementine stammered.

“Me neither.” Violet laughed nervously.

“Yes. I’d like that too, Vi.” Clementine smiled tightening her grip on Violet’s hand.

Violet smiled in response and leaned back into the bus seat, watching the city pass by them. 

Clementine looked over to check on Brody who was already passed out entirely, poor thing was cuddling with her book bag.

“Bless her heart.” Clementine sighed.

“Go lay with her, I mean you did already kiss her.” Violet mocked.

“It was a game.” Clementine groaned rolling her eyes.

“I wish the bottle would’ve landed on you though.” Clementine added laying her head back on Violet’s shoulder.

“Okay girls, almost there!” Kenny yelled making Clementine jump.

“Fuck he scared me.”

“He could breathe and he’d be scaring me.” Violet muttered.


	10. fair

Three weeks had went by since the girls first soccer game and of course the night Violet asked Clementine to be her girlfriend. It all still felt kind of surreal to Clementine, I mean she was forced to come here to fix her behavior but instead she made friends and was actually enjoying herself and her school. So maybe it was working. Minerva seemed to back off ever since the fight, Sophie mentions her sometimes but most of the time Sophie, Brody, and Clementine talk about boys. Brody is still trying to get Marlon to date her but apparently he’s a “Lone Ranger” but the other girls think he’ll come around soon. Sophie however was sort of content being alone but she also really liked Louis a lot, but he barely even notices her at times and it really breaks her confidence. The three girls really had become almost inseparable, spending all their extra time together and hanging out. Sophie is even considering joining the soccer team, Clementine is content with everything at the moment and honestly not a thing could shatter her mood....hopefully.

 

“Hey.” Clementine greeted as she threw her bag onto the ground.

Violet didn’t respond, she had her face buried in her desk, Clementine smiled at the girl walking over to her and rubbing her shoulders. 

“What’s wrong?” Clementine asked, pulling away from Violet once she felt her crying.

“I got a letter from my parents.” She sniffled, handing Clementine the paper.

“What the fuck.” Clementine sighed putting it back down, “fuck your parents. You know that’s not true right?” 

“Yeah but doesn’t mean it doesn’t fucking suck.” Violet groaned wiping her eyes. 

“I’m sorry they upset you, Vi.” Clementine whispered bending down next to the desk, “I got you something that I think might help you cheer up a little bit.” Clementine smiled going through her bag.

“What is it?” Violet asked now lifting her head from the desk.

“Orange juice.” Clementine laughed handing her the bottle.

“You know me so well.” Violet sighed pulling her up to her feet and into a hug. 

Violet and Clementine had also spent a lot of time together these past few weeks, Clementine was adjusting to being with a girl versus a guy. She didn’t mind it one bit, she really did like Violet. Violet is really easy for her to talk to, it’s helped her a lot to open up to someone about her issues. Violet opened up a bit too, but not as much as Clementine has.

Violet pulled away from Clementine, giving her a small peck on the cheek then crawling into the other girl’s bed. 

“Really?” Clementine groaned rolling her eyes.

“What? Your bed is more comfortable, plus I’m upset so I can get away with it.” She shrugged,

“You always get away with it.” 

“Yeah I know.” Violet laughed putting the orange juice onto the dresser, “come here.” 

Clementine walked over to her bed, pulling her shoes off and getting under the covers with Violet.

“I’m so exhausted, I can’t believe Kenny made us run a mile today.” Violet groaned laying her head on Clementine’s chest.

“It wasn’t that bad.” Clementine shrugged.

“That’s because you can only feel one of your legs.” Violet mumbled.

“Wouldn’t that make it harder for me?” Clementine asked raising her eyebrow.

“Shit I dunno, I’m not a doctor.” Violet laughed. 

Clementine pulled her book out, she had finished reading The Price of Salt and had now begun to read To Kill a Mockingbird, not by choice however. Their literature teacher, Carlos was forcing them to. 

“What’re you reading?” Violet asked her voice muffed from being buried in Clementine’s chest.

“To Kill a Mockingbird, it’s not bad but...it’s not good either.” Clementine groaned. 

“Yeah I know, I skipped reading it and just got Brody to give me the answers.” Violet shrugged.

“That’s cheating.”

“And? This is a school for troubled youth not gifted kids.” Violet snorted.

“Fair point.” Clementine shrugged.

A knock on the door caught both girls off guard, “one second!” Clementine yelled as she untangled herself from Violet. “It’s probably just Brody or something.” She sighed kissing Violet’s cheek then walking to the door.

“Nice ass.” Violet mumbled earning a glare from Clementine.

Clementine opened the door, Brody and Sophie standing outside.

“Hey, come in.” Clementine said opening her door up.

“We’ve got so much to tell y’all.” Brody groaned, laying down on Violet’s bed, Sophie climbing up to the top bunk and sitting.

“About what?” Clementine asked sitting down on her bed, Violet still snuggled under the covers.

“So, today in class I was just mindin’ my own business okay? And then Marlon comes up and is all like “uh hey Louis, Mitch, and I wanted to know if You, Clementine, and Sophie wanted to go on a triple date?” And I was like um, let me ask them but I’ll let you know.” Brody explained, opening up her bag of Cheetos.

“So basically you’ve come here to ask me to go on a triple date with you two?” Clementine asked raising her eyebrow.

“Um. Yeah, I mean it’s not like you’re dating anyone! Plus Mitch is sweet, dangerous but sweet.” Sophie reasoned.

Clementine looked at Violet trying to read her expression but she didn’t really have one.

“Violet come on tell her to do it, this is my only shot at getting with Louis.” Sophie begged.

Violet smirked, looking Clementine up and down and laughing. “Yeah Clementine, do it.” She snorted.

Clementine wanted to wipe that grin right off Violet’s face, she knew she was doing this because she knew Clementine didn’t want to go on the date, and for good reason too. Mitch was known to be a little bit crazy. 

“I guess so, when is it?” Clementine asked shaking her head.

“Tomorrow. We’re gonna play soccer.” Brody said, throwing her wrapper in the trash can.

“You couldn’t find me a guy too? I wanna play soccer.” Violet frowned.

“Violet and the words find me a guy are never used in the same sentence.” Sophie scoffed, “maybe we can find you a cute girl, are there any other gay girls at the school?” Sophie asked.

“I don’t know, my gaydar sucks.” Brody groaned.

“No clue.” Clementine said shaking her head.

“I’ve got my suspicions.” Violet shrugged kicking Clementine lightly.

“Really? Who?” Sophie asked.

“Hm, I dunno. Louis and Aasim definitely had something going on at one point.” Violet sighed, “and maybe Brody?” Violet said squinting her eyes at the girl. 

“What? No, not me. I’m not into that...” Brody paused the silence suffocating her.

“Okay! It was one time, it doesn’t even count we just made out.” Brody groaned shaking her head.

“Okay wait what? You made out with Violet?” Sophie gasped.

“You did?” Clementine asked turning to Violet.

“Like I said it was a onetime thing, never to happen again.” Brody groaned covering her face.

“It was a onetime thing. Brody wanted to see what it’d be like to kiss a girl and I just happened to be a girl who liked girls.” Violet smirked.

“Wow that was a better love story than Cinderella, I’m already planning your wedding.” Sophie said as she fake cried.

“I call planning the food.” Clementine joked.

“As long as I don’t have to wear a dress I’m good.” Violet muttered. 

“It’s almost lights out, we better get back to our room.” Brody sighed looking at the clock. 

“Yeah if we don’t Headmaster will probably whoop our ass, and not in the hot way because he’s not even that cute.” Sophie scoffed.

“Goodnight.” Clementine waved as the two girls left their room.

“You little bitch.” Clementine groaned playfully pinning Violet to the bed.

“Have fun on your date with Mitch tomorrow!” Violet laughed pushing Clementine off of her and to her side, “I’m already planning that wedding, god I hope Mitch wears the dress.” 

“Shut up!!!” Clementine said covering her face with her pillow.

“It won’t be that bad, it’s for Sophie and Brody.” Violet reassured her.

“You’re right.” Clementine agreed tucking a piece of Violet’s hair back. 

“Have I told you how fucking cute you are today?” Clementine asked her hand staying on Violet’s neck.

“No but now you have.” Violet smirked messing with the necklace wrapped around Clementine’s neck.

“You are.” Clementine sighed kissing Violet’s forehead.

“We’re gonna have to tell them soon, Clem.” Violet sighed turning over in bed.

“I know. I just don’t know when is a good time.” Clementine mumbled as she took her jacket off then wrapping her arms around Violet’s waist.

“This is all really new to me, Vi.” 

“This part is new to me too, Clem. That’s why we’ve got to figure this out together.”

“You’re right, but can we figure it out tomorrow? Right now I just wanna take a nap with you.” Clementine yawned pressing her forehead against Violet’s back.

“Yeah, I’m tired too.” Violet said, yawning. She pulled Clementine’s hand in her own kissing it then putting it back down.

“Can’t wait to see what you wear for your date with Mitch tomorrow.” Violet teased.

“Oh shut up.” Clementine groaned half-awake.


	11. caught

“Don’t go all out for him, you are just playing soccer.” Violet mumbled watching Clementine brush her hair.

“Brushing my hair counts as all out?” Clementine asked looking at Violet through the mirror.

“I guess not.” Violet shrugged,

“Is someone getting jealous?” 

“What? No.” Violet said looking away from Clementine.

“Trust me when I say this the last person I want to be going on a date with right now is Mitch.” Clementine smirked wrapping her arms around Violet’s neck.

“I’d much rather spend tonight with you in Mr. Everett’s room watching some boring movie we found on his Netflix.” She whispered tucking Violet’s hair behind her ear.

“Yeah me too.” Violet sighed. 

Clementine pecked Violet’s lips quickly then pulled away, Violet groaning loudly at this.

“I won’t see you all night.” Violet groaned.

“How lucky for you, you don’t have to deal with my obnoxious snoring tonight.” Clementine smirked.

“I think it’s cute.” Violet laughed kissing her again. 

“It is not, but thanks for making me feel better.” Clementine smiled, pressing her forehead against Violet’s.

The door opened up, Brody hurriedly rushing in stopping once she saw the pair.

“Am I—Am I interrupting something?” Brody stuttered looking away.

“What? No? I’m just um.” Clementine tried to come up with an excuse but honestly at this point there wasn’t one.

“Guess you caught us.” Violet sighed letting go of Clementine.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Brody asked crossing her arms.

“Trust me I was going to tell you, it’s just that I don’t know coming out is a lot harder than I thought it would be.” Clementine groaned.

“So you’re gay?”

“No, I...I like boys too.” Clementine explained,

“So you’re bi?” 

“I guess so, yeah.” 

“Well I don’t care. I just wish you would’ve told me before I forced you into this date with Mitch.”

“I don’t mind, besides Violet is the one who pushed me into doing it. It’ll help you and Sophie get Marlon and Louis.” Clementine laughed hitting Violet’s shoulder.

“Maybe we can even find Violet a cute guy.” She winked.

“Oh shut up.” Violet groaned rolling her eyes.

“Well Clementine the reason I came in here is to tell you that I’m gay and I don’t wanna go on this date with Marlon, I wanna go with you.” Brody admitted grabbing her chest tightly.

“What?” Violet asked her jaw dropping.

“Brody I—”

“I’m kidding. I just wanted to be in on it.” Brody laughed, making Clementine finally breathe again.

“Jesus you scared the hell out of me.” Clementine sighed rubbing her own neck.

“I wanted to ask does this necklace go with my jersey?”

“No jewelry goes with a jersey, Ro.” Clementine groaned, “just wear the jersey it’ll be fine.”

“I...If you say so.” She shrugged, “I’ll come back by with Sophie to get you in thirty minutes, don’t be all over each other. And when I get back we’re telling Sophie.” Brody said, and left the room.

“That was surprisingly easier than I expected.” Clementine sighed,

“Yeah. I guess it was.” Violet said, she was pretty relieved herself.

“Well I’ve got thirty minutes to kill, what do you wanna do?” Clementine asked turning back to Violet.

Violet smirked, making Clementine roll her eyes.

“Besides make-out for thirty minutes, make it five and it’ll work.” Clementine laughed, walking over to her bed.

“Make it ten and you’ve got a deal.” Violet winked.

“Come here.” Clementine groaned rolling her eyes.

 

“Clementine?” Brody asked knocking on the door, her and Sophie were finally ready to go all they needed now to was to get Clementine.

“Okay, ready?” Sophie asked looking at Clementine who was in her bed reading a book.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Clementine nodded putting her book down and getting out of bed.

“But Sophie wait, I wanna tell you something.” Clementine said grabbing Sophie’s shoulder.

“Hm?” Sophie hummed,

“I...I’m dating Violet.” Clementine admitted, rubbing her arm awkwardly.

“Oh, then why are you coming on this date with us?” Sophie asked raising her eyebrow.

“Because it’s important to you guys.” Clementine said looking away from Sophie.

“I don’t care that you’re dating Violet, I just wish you would’ve told me before we made you go on this date with us.” Sophie laughed.

“That’s what I said.” Brody groaned.

“So you’re like, cool with it?” Clementine asked.

“Obviously, do what you want.” Sophie shrugged.

“Thanks. That made this a lot easier.” Clementine sighed.

“I’m glad it did, now come on we’ve got a soccer game to win.”

“I’ll see you later, Vi.” Clementine said blowing a kiss her direction.

“Mhm.” Violet hummed,

“Bye Vi!” The other two girls said as they left the room.

“Bye.” She responded looking up from her book for a second.

“Well, guess I’ll spend the night doing my homework. Damn that’s pretty boring.” She groaned, “why the hell am I talking to myself?”


	12. rain

Violet sat in a far corner of the library reading another book she had found hidden away, those were always the best ones in her opinion. She had been spending a lot of time there recently, just listening to the rain against the window as she read. It helped her calm down when she got overwhelmed, today was definitely one of those days.

Minerva walked into the library, the door slamming loudly behind her. As far as Violet could tell they were the only two in there, but at this point it didn’t really scare her. 

Minerva looked at Violet for a minute before muttering something to herself, getting a book from the desk and leaving. That was quicker than expected.

Violet just stared out the window, watching the raindrops race down the sides. Her peaceful silence being interrupted yet again by the door opening.

“Hey.” Clementine said shutting the door behind her.

“Hey.” Violet said not taking her eyes off the window,

“Never seen rain before in your life?” She joked handing Violet a bag.

“What is this?” Violet asked,

“You didn’t eat today. I brought you this from the vending machines.” Clementine sighed sitting in the chair across from Violet.

“Thanks, but I’m not hungry.” Violet sighed shaking her head.

“You’ve been acting like this for days, Vi. What’s going on?” Clementine asked crossing her arms.

“I just get like this during this time of year.” Violet huffed.

“What’s this time of year?” 

Violet hesitated, pushing her glasses up and biting her lip. “I don’t wanna get into here, Clem.” She frowned bouncing her leg up and down.

“That’s okay, I’m not gonna make you tell me. But I am gonna make you eat.” 

“Really?” Violet groaned.

“Yes, really.” Clementine said sliding the bag back. 

“There’s a rule against food in the library so.” 

“I will beat the librarian’s ass.” Clementine scoffed, “now eat.” 

“Fine, dad.” Violet groaned rolling her eyes.

“Weirdo.” Clementine laughed hitting Violet’s leg. 

 

As peaceful as the two were it was yet again interrupted, god was the library always this fucking busy on Tuesday?

“Why hello.” Louis smirked trotting over to their table.

“Hey, Louis.” Clementine greeted looking up from her book.

“Hello Clementine and other secondary color.” Louis smirked sitting down at the end of the table, “what’re you doing in my library?”

“Okay Shrek.” Violet muttered,

“Hey! I might be handsome and have a great accent but I am not Shrek.” He said crossing his arms.

Clementine grabbed her head, hissing loudly for a second.

“Are you okay? Or are you pretending to be a waterhose?” Louis asked,

“I’m fine...I just have a really bad headache.” She groaned shaking her head a bit.

“You should probably go back to the room and rest.” Violet suggested,

“Not until you eat all of that food.” Clementine said biting down on her lip in pain.

“Damn Vi got your own fitness trainer here?”

“More like an overprotective girlfriend, Clem I’m okay.” Violet reassured her.

“You’ve only eaten half of a snickers bar, that doesn’t count.” 

“I drank my orange juice too but guess that doesn’t count.” She muttered. 

“You’d drink orange juice if your leg was falling off.” Louis scoffed.

“Let’s make a deal, I stay here with Valentine and wait til’ she’s done eating and you go back to the dorm and ask Brody for an aspirin.” 

“Valentine?” Violet scoffed.

“Sorry, I stay here with Victoria and wait til’—“ 

“Okay I get it. Okay yes you do that and I’ll see you at our dorms.” Clementine winced grabbing her head again. 

“Do you need help?” Violet asked getting up from the table.

“No, I don’t it’s okay.” Clementine took in a deep breath, “finish your food.” 

“Poor thing, must be the pollen.” Louis shrugged.

“Wow she packed your lunch? Didn’t know you’ve been married for eight years.”

“Hush. She’s just worried about me.” Violet mumbled biting into a cracker.

“She doesn’t know?” Louis asked,

“No one knows. You’re not even supposed to know you’re just incredibly nosy.

“Incredibly nosy yet wonderful secret keeper!” Louis defended, “anyways you should tell her I think she’ll understand.” 

“It’s not that easy, she’d probably think I was crazy.” Violet sighed.

“I don’t think you’re crazy and you told me.”

“Yeah but I’m not dating you.”

“That’s because you didn’t say yes.” Louis fake frowned.

“Anyways. If I feel like it I’ll tell her, right now she’s dealin’ with her own shit.” 

“Fair point, but I believe in you.” Louis winked, “all done?”

“Yeah. All done.” Violet nodded throwing the bag away, “I better go check on her.”

“You do that, I’ll just be here all by my lonesome.” Louis dramatically spoke.

“Mhm okay.” Violet rolled her eyes.

 

 

“Clem is it your period or what?” Brody asked mixing together the water and aspirin.

“No, I don’t know what it is.” Clementine groaned holding the ice on her head.

“It’s the pollen.” Sophie hummed.

“Probably right.” Brody nodded, “where’s Violet?” Brody asked looking over at the other girls bed.

“She’s at the library, she’s been staying there for awhile. She’s really upset lately and I have no clue why.” Clementine sighed before letting out another groan in pain.

“That bad huh?” Brody asked handing her the drink.

“It’s like someone’s carving into my head with a goddamn steak knife.” Clementine muttered sipping down the drink, “that taste like ass.”

“And how would you know what that taste like?” Brody asked crossing her arms.

“I don’t, but if I were to ask Marlon I’m sure he’d say it taste like aspirin.” Clementine smirked. 

“Hey! He has not—no! Gross.” Brody stuttered her face flushed red.

“Damn Ro she got you pretty riled up.” Sophie laughed.

“Yeah because Clementine is a jackass.” Brody mumbled.

“Sorry, Ro. Want me to kiss you better, hm?” Clementine asked giving Brody a fake smile.

“You can kiss my ass.” Brody snapped back hitting Clementine’s shoulder. 

Violet entered the room dropping her bag to the floor and her jacket onto the rack, running her hands through her wet hair.

“Didn’t know we were having a party.” Violet said her eyes going a bit wide as she saw everyone.

“Surprise?” Sophie said throwing her hands up.

“I’ve got it from here Nurse Sophie and Doctor Brody.” Violet sighed leaning against the wall.

“Now she just took some aspirin so that doesn’t really have any side effects, if she needs somethin’ to knock her out just punch her.” Sophie shrugged.

“Got it.” Violet winked.

“We’ll check in tomorrow, Clem.” Brody smiled, waving as she exited the room.

Violet sat down on the end of Clementine’s bed pulling the covers off the girl. 

“Hey!” Clementine groaned.

“This can’t be comfortable.” Violet mumbled as she unhooked Clementine’s leg.

“N-No what if someone comes in?”

“I’ll lock the door.” Violet said getting up and doing just that. 

“Does your head feel any better?” Violet asked pressing her hand against her forehead, “you’re a little hot.”

“Only a little?” 

“You know what I mean.” Violet rolled her eyes.

“It still hurts but not as bad.” Clementine nodded.

“I think it’s the pollen, either that or you’ve caught a cold from all this rain.” 

“Probably, my immune system is a bitch.”

“Takes after you I see.” Violet smirked.

“Shut up.” Clementine muttered kicking Violet’s leg.

“I better get ready for bed.” Violet sighed getting up, she walked over to her side of the room, pulling her clothes out of the drawer. “You’re not looking are you?” Violet asked.

“No, I respect your privacy obviously.” Clementine answered. “Nice ass though.”

“Clem!”

“I’m kidding!”


	13. exhausted

Clementine laid awake in her bed, it was probably about 3am. She felt absolutely terrible but she was trying to be as quiet as possible to not wake up Violet. 

She knew she was probably about to throw up so she got up only to fall back onto the floor because she had totally forgotten about her leg. 

“Fuck.” She whispered yelled praying Violet didn’t wake up from that. She then realized someone had dragged the trashcan next to her, and well by that point her head was already in it.

“Clem?” Violet asked getting up after she heard her throwing up.

She walked over to Clementine, pulling her hair back as she threw up.

“It’s okay.” Violet cringed rubbing her back. 

“Fuck I don’t know how I got so fucking sick.” Clementine muttered, her voice echoing off the trashcan.

“I have no clue.” Violet sighed. 

Clementine, disgusted with herself pulled away from Violet wiping her mouth and pulling on her leg. 

“Where you going?” Violet asked crossing her arms.

“I need to take a shower, I feel disgusting.”

“At....three in the morning?” Violet scoffed.

“Yes exactly.” Clementine groaned sluggishly walking to the door.

“You’re not going alone, what if you fall or something?” Violet asked throwing her raincoat on.

“Vi, I’ll be okay, go back to bed you need to sleep.” Clementine sighed rubbing her head.

“You really think I’m gonna listen to that after you just threw up like seven gallons?” 

“Fair enough.” 

The two girls quietly walked out of the dorms and to the showers located in the building next to the dorms.

Violet sat on the benches outside the actual showers, falling asleep a bit as she waited for Clementine.

“Hey, Vi?” Clementine asked looking over the shower wall.

“Yeah?” Violet asked waking up. 

“Can you give me my towel, I forgot to bring it in here.” She groaned.

“Oh, yeah.” Violet nodded grabbing the towel and shielding her eyes.

“We’re not five, Vi.” Clementine laughed grabbing the towel.

“I know but I just know you get insecure sometimes.” Violet mumbled.

“You just watched me throw up, I’m pretty sure I’ll live.” Clementine said as she wrapped the towel around her, “that made me feel a little better.” She added.

“Good.” Violet smiled, kissing Clementine’s cheek,

Clementine walked back to the benches, changing back into her oversized T-shirt and flannel pajamas pants.

“Damn.” Violet smirked admiring Clementine.

“Don’t “damn” me, I just threw up.” Clementine scoffed brushing her teeth.

“I think you look cute in those clothes.” Violet laughed,

“Yeah right.” Clementine said rolling her eyes. 

 

 

“Okay, wake me up if you need anything else okay?” Violet said crawling back into her own bed.

“I will.” Clementine nodded.

“Goodnight, Clem.” 

“Goodnight, Vi.” She yawned pressing her head against her pillow.

 

About thirty minutes passed and Clementine still couldn’t fucking sleep, at this point she was pissed at herself it didn’t help that she was fucking freezing either. She tossed and turned at least fifty times per minute.

Violet let out a loud sigh and got up, “scoot over.” She mumbled half-awake.

“What? You’ll get sick.”

“I don’t care, now scoot.” She grumbled, Clementine reluctantly moving. 

Violet got into bed with the shorter girl wrapping her arms around her waist, “now go to bed.” She mumbled burying her face in her back.

 

After that Clementine fell asleep.

 

“Wake up!” Brody yelled crossing her arms.

“What! What?” Violet groaned now realizing where she was, “oh shit sorry.” Violet muttered pulling away from Clementine.

“Are you both stupid? Now Violet probably caught whatever you have!” Brody groaned rolling her eyes.

“She couldn’t sleep last night.” Violet shrugged.

“Then you shoulda’ woke one of us up so we could knock her out with pills.” Sophie said walking over to Violet, she pressed her hand against the blondes forehead.

“Well you’re not sick...yet.” Sophie mumbled.

“In my defense I did tell Violet she’d get sick.” Clementine slurred. 

“Take this, Clem.” Brody said handing her a cup of some sort of liquid.

“Quick question where the hell are you getting these meds?” Violet asked leaning against the dresser.

“Sophie is studying medicine so sometimes she steals shit from the classroom when she doesn’t feel good.” Brody shrugged, “I just happen to pay more attention to her Med classes than she does.”

“Yeah, Brody would make a better doctor than I would.” Sophie said lying down on Violet’s bed.

Clementine swallowed the red liquid gagging a bit, “that’s fucking gross!” She cringed.

“Sorry Clem next time I’ll get a different flavor.” Brody said sarcastically.

“You’re still burning up. Did you throw up last night?”

“Yeah. Like five times.” Clementine groaned.

“That’s a good thing, your body is trying to flush it out.” Sophie said.

“You actually paid attention to me!” Brody laughed clapping her hands.

“Yeah, sometimes I listen to it.” Sophie shrugged.

“Well you guys do whatever the hell you’re doing and I’m gonna get ready.” Violet said grabbing her showerbag. 

“Bye, Vi.” Clementine said quietly.

“I’ll be back.” Violet smiled and left.

“So how are things in Happy Sunshine Land?” Brody asked sitting on the edge of Clementine’s bed.

“Happy Sunshine Land?” Clementine scoffed,

“Sorry how is Castle Violet? I dunno shit.” Brody shrugged.

“Oh. We’re okay, Violet is still bothered by something I can tell I just haven’t had time to ask.” Clementine sighed holding her head.

“I might have a clue.” Sophie mumbled.

“What?” 

“Minerva was talking about Violet’s grandma yesterday, I don’t know if that means anything though.” Sophie said looking over at Clementine.

“Maybe, She doesn’t really talk about her family a lot.” 

“Yeah she’s always been quiet about that, y’know no one really knows why she’s here.” Brody said shaking her head.

“Huh, that’s strange.” Clementine sighed, “I guess I’ll try to get her to talk about it with me.”

“Yeah, if she’d talk to anyone about it it’d be you.” 

 

Violet got into the showers, a few other girls were in them but at this point she didn’t care.

“Violet.” Minerva called making Violet almost fucking jump out of her skin.

“Jesus Christ what?” Violet asked covering herself with a towel.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry you’re upset lately. I know the anniversary is coming up.” Minerva said looking down at the ground, “I haven’t been the best person but I sympathize.”

“Thanks.” Violet said raising her eyebrow, “Are you? Are you drunk or?”

“What? No? I fucking wish.” Minerva scoffed, “I just wanted to y’know send my condolences or whatever.”

“Oh, okay. Thanks?” Violet shrugged.

“And I’m sorry for breaking your glasses. Sophie’s got me doing this thing where I apologize to everyone who hates me.” 

“I don’t hate you, I mean I’m not your biggest fucking fan but.” Violet trailed.

“I get it. Just know I’m sorry or whatever.”

“Thanks, Minerva.” Violet nodded.

“Don’t mention it.” Minerva huffed, “seriously though, don’t mention it.”

“I won’t.” Violet said going back to her shower.

What the fuck? What the fuck was that, violet wanted to punch Minerva through the fucking face for even mentioning the anniversary. She knew Minerva had some clue about her grandma but shit she just needed to keep her mouth shut. This only made things worse on Violet.


	14. acceptance

Violet was now fucking pissed, she was brooding the whole way back to the dorms. Once she got into their dorm she slammed the door throwing her bag to the floor and falling face first onto her bed.

“Well good afternoon to you too.” Brody said looking up from her homework.

“I will personally rip each piece of hair from your head right now.” Violet said her voice muffled from her pillow.

“How pleasant.” Sophie said from the bunk above her.

“Violet what’s wrong?” Clementine asked softly.

Violet shook her head, “Minerva.” She spoke.

“What the hell did she do? Do I need to go talk to her?” Clementine asked trying to get out of bed.

“Clem, no. You’re far too sick.” Brody said pushing Clementine back down onto the bed, “rest.”

“She just does stuff to piss me off. Like today she tried talking to me, like really? She saw how pissed I looked and still did it anyways. She said Sophie has her on some apology shit but still.” Violet grumbled.

“I guess that is kind of my fault.” Sophie said rubbing her shoulder awkwardly.

“What type of apology shit?” Clementine asked,

“Well Minerva is starting to realize the consequences of her actions now. So I told her she needed to apologize to Violet and I guess she did it wrong.”

“It’s not the apology that pissed me off, it’s that she mentioned something she knew I didn’t wanna talk about.” 

“Which was?” 

“Something I don’t wanna talk about.” She responded.

Clementine looked at Brody, the two of them could speak without saying anything at all.

“Hey, Sophie come with me so we can get Clementine something to eat.” Brody said getting up out of the chair.

“Okay.” Sophie nodded climbing down from the bunk.

Once the door shut Clementine, very carefully, got up leaning against the wall behind her bed.

“Come here, Vi.” She sighed patting the fabric next to her.

Violet reluctantly got up, walking slowly over to the bed, sitting down next to Clementine leaning her head onto her lap.

Clementine instinctively played with Violet’s hair, trying to calm her down a bit before making her talk.

“So what is it she said, Violet?” Clementine asked.

“I...Clem you’ve already got enough going on as it is.” Violet groaned taking her glasses off.

“Yeah but the main thing I’m worried about right now is you.” Clementine said tracing Violet’s jawline.

“This Monday, so in two days, is the day my Grandma killed herself.” Violet spoke, her voice dry and flat, “and I—I watched her do it.”

“Oh my god, Violet that’s horrible.” Clementine sympathized.

“That’s what I used to think too, but now it just haunts me. Because I didn’t do a damn thing, I knew she was dead there was no point in calling the police. She blew her fucking head off, Clementine.” She scoffed, “I was only eleven. Who the fuck leaves their eleven year old daughter with her suicidal grandma?” 

Violet was beginning to choke on her own words, tears falling from her face and onto Clementine’s jeans.

“My dad, he’s a drunk, and my mom works three jobs just to support his stupid ass. She and I used to get along, that was until I came out and she flipped the fuck out. I was sent here after she found me next to my grandma’s body. Telling me how fucked up I was and terrible because I didn’t call the police. So instead of being a normal fucking mom and getting me help she sent me away and just pretends I don’t exist.” She was now crying, hiding her face from Clementine.

“Violet that’s fucking awful.” Clementine paused her hand going back to Violet’s hair, “but I can tell you still hold a lot of guilt for what happened.”

“Yeah. I do.” She sniffled wiping her eyes.

“What your grandma did wasn’t your fault, there was no way you could’ve saved her I mean fuck you were only eleven. This is the fault of your parents, and fuck them. Anyone who would throw you out like that is a terrible fucking person.” 

“You being gay doesn’t make you a terrible person, and neither does what happened. You’re going to have to accept that.” She whispered, then pulled Violet back up, wiping her tears away.

Violet didn’t reply, she didn’t know how to reply to that, all she could do was look into Clementine’s eyes. And then she realized how genuinely worried Clementine had been, “I love you.” Violet admitted.

Clementine was taken back when she heard Violet say that, she raised her eyebrow and laughed. “You, you love me?” She asked blinking.

“Yeah. I think I do.” Violet nodded.

Clementine smiled, wiping Violet’s tears away again. She pulled Violet in for a hug, “I love you too.” She whispered closing her eyes.

“I’m sorry your parents are mean.” She added.

“It’s not your fault.” Violet replied pulling away from Clementine. “When I graduate Clem I’m never talking to them again. I’m going to college and I’m moving somewhere far away from here.” Violet sighed.

“Where are you gonna move to?” Clementine smirked,

“I was thinking Texas.”

“Texas? There’s nothing in Texas.” Clementine scoffed.

“Exactly.”

“Weirdo.” Clementine laughed leaning her head against Violet’s shoulder. 

“Did the medicine help?”

“Kinda, but if I throw up on you I’m sorry.” Clementine groaned.

“I’ll probably complain about it for the rest of my life but other than that I’ll live.” Violet smirked.

“I can live with that.” Clementine laughed.


	15. that's romantic

After Clementine's weekend from hell she was starting to feel better, maybe Brody and Sophie's concoctions of pills actually worked. She owed them for that for sure.

"Clementine! Focus!" Kenny yelled to the girl who was too caught in her thought to notice him.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry!" She yelled kicking the ball back, 

"I swear sometimes if your head wasn't screwed on you'd lose it, kid." He mumbled

"Probably." She huffed.

Even though sometimes Clementine's attention span was that of a goldfish, she was actually a really good soccer player. One of the best in Kenny's opinion, behind Violet and Brody. They were his champions, those girls were more aggressive on the field than most men in the big league. They definitely had a future in playing competitively if they wanted to. 

"Go! Go! Go!" Kenny hollered watching Violet run through the field, "whoop her ass!"

"Kenny." Mr. Everett scoffed,

"Sorry, sometimes it just gets excitin' ya know?" He laughed.

"That Violet has got a kick to her, don't you think?" He asked hitting the taller mans shoulder.

"I think so, she just seems reluctant to go against Clementine." He shrugged,

"Should I put them on the same team ya' think?"

"Probably. They might work better that way." 

"Clementine, swap teams with Minerva!' He called out,

"okay?" She questioned taking her yellow jersey off and swapping it for white.

"Hopefully that'll help." He nodded, "sometimes I wish I had a 'world's best coach' mug." 

"I'll be sure to remember that next time I'm Christmas shopping for you." Lee scoffed.

"You hear about the new teacher coming soon?" Kenny asked, still focused on the game.

"Yeah, what's his name again Javier?"

"Yeah, Mr. Garcia. He was a famous baseball player didn't you know?"

"Shit I don't keep up with baseball, man." 

"I don't either, but now I oughta seein as he's gonna be running the boy's baseball league." He said sipping some of his coffee.

"A baseball team? I didn't even know we had a diamond here."

"We don't," Kenny shrugged, "guess they'll make one."

"They can afford a baseball diamond but not new textbooks for my damn classroom." Lee grumbled.

"Okay girls! Nice playin'!" Kenny called.

Clementine was running across the field, trying her best to score a goal. Minerva had other plans.

Minerva being the "I always have to win" bitch that she was decided to cleat Clementine, that was all fine until Clementine's leg came off entirely. Minerva gasped her jaw dropping as she saw it slink down.

"Fuck! Did I just do that?"

Violet stopped dead in her tracks, panic now setting in as she realized how humiliated Clementine was. Brody and Sophie just watched, the shock had gotten to them too.

"Do they not know she doesn't have a leg?" Lee asked raising his eyebrow.

"By the looks on their faces I guess not." Kenny sighed, "Take a break girls!" He called out walking over to Clementine.

"Do you need help?" He asked bending,

"Yeah just um hold it in place." She sighed her face glowing red with embarrassment.

"Hey kid, don't worry about it. If anyone gives you a hard time about it you let me know." He muttered helping her fix it.

"Thanks." She sighed getting back up.

Kenny smiled, patting her shoulder. "Now go take a break, you deserve it."

 

"So...you've never had an actual leg?" Sophie asked,

"No. I had a leg when I was like eight." Clementine explained.

"Oh. Hmm, does it hurt?" She asked.

"Not anymore, no." Clementine sighed leaning against the brick wall.

"What abou-" 

"Soph, she's had enough questions for today." Minerva stopped her grabbing her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry Clem." Sophie apologized, frowning.

"It's okay, I think I'm just gonna go back to my room and lay down." She sighed getting up from the bench.

"Okay, don't forget to take your medicine I left you!"

"I won't!"

 

 

"Hey." Violet greeted, entering their room.

"Hey." Clementine smiled looking up from her homework.

"How are you?" 

"A little embarrassed...well a lot actually." She sighed.

"I'm sorry, Clem, I wish I could help." Violet said rubbing her neck awkwardly.

"It's okay, I'll survive." She shrugged, "You could help by coming over here and laying with me?"

"I can do that." Violet grinned taking her shoes off.

"Hey, I love you." Clementine said turning away from Violet.

"I love you too." Violet sighed leaning her head in Clementine's shoulder.

"I know you're totally embarrassed about that but I gotta say you were really hot today when you were playing soccer." She laughed, 

"Wow, my leg falling off is hot? That's romantic."

"I didn't mean that, I meant when you were playing weirdo." 

"I know you did." Clementine grinned kissing Violet's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the love and support for this book, if you guys have any suggestions on new books or anything you want to see in this book let me know~


	16. a deal

Clementine was almost done with her classes for the day and she was so fucking excited. All she wanted to do was go to her dorms and take a nap. 

“Bye Mr. Everett.” 

“Bye Clementine.” He waved watching her leave the room.

“Clementine! Right?” A voice called from behind her,

“Um yes?” She asked turning around, it was the new teacher Mr. Garcia.

“I wanted to talk to you real quick, come on in.” He said opening his classroom door.

“Gonna kidnap me?” She asked suspiciously.

“What? No?” He laughed as they entered his classroom.

“I have an offer for you.” He said sitting down at his desk, “I was going over your student files and it says you played softball right?” 

“Yeah, I’ve been playing since fifth grade why?” She asked crossing her arms.

“Well, I think you should join the baseball team.” He shrugged.

“Isn’t that an all-boys thing?” She asked raising her eyebrow.

“Yeah but I can make it co-ed if I wanted to.” He shrugged, 

Clementine was a bit starstruck, here was this man who she had grown up watching on TV offering her a spot on his baseball team.

“But the only downside is you’d have to quit soccer.” He frowned, “Kenny doesn’t want you on both teams.”

“Shit. I don’t know it’s already halfway through the season.” She said rubbing her neck.

“Well, how about you sleep on it and let me know by the end of the week?” He asked.

“Okay, will do. Thanks Mr. Garcia.”

“Call me Javi, Mr. Garcia makes me sound old.” He cringed.

“Okay.” She laughed, “bye Javi.”

 

“Clementine! Pay attention.” Lilly hissed making Clementine jump.

“Sorry.” She muttered rolling her eyes.

“Roll your eyes at me again, I dare you.”

“What’re you gonna do? Hit me?” Clementine scoffed, she had had enough of Lilly’s shit at this point.

“You’re such a fucking brat.” Lilly muttered under her breath, continuing her lesson.

“Clementine. Calm the fuck down.” Brody whisper yelled.

“What? She gets on my nerves.” Clementine mumbled.

“She gets on all of our nerves but you can’t get detention.” Sophie warned.

“Fine.” Clementine sighed leaning back in her chair.

“Clementine see me after class.” Lilly spoke as the bell rang.

“Shit. Good luck.” Brody laughed hitting Clementine’s back.

“We’ll see you at the dorms.” Sophie waved.

Clementine packed up her stuff in her bag, getting up and sitting down in the desk near Lilly’s own.

“Yes?” She asked.

“Clementine, I know you’re a difficult person but...you’re very smart. If I’m yelling at you it’s because I want you to better yourself.” She sighed rubbing her forehead.

Clementine raised her eyebrow, trying to figure out why Lilly was acting so motherly.

“Where is this coming from?” She asked crossing her arms.

Lilly handed Clementine an envelope, Clementine’s name written in cursive on the top.

“You also got mail from your brother, but open this first.” She said clicking off of some stuff on her computer.

Clementine opened up the letter, expecting it to be some stupid shit but instead she was surprised.

“An academic scholarship?” She asked looking up at Lilly, “for me?”

“Yes, for you.” Lilly paused clicking her pen on the desk, “I know you didn’t apply for it, but I did it for you. Clementine you need to understand that you are a very smart young lady. You have a bright future ahead of you. But if you really want this scholarship and possibly more you need to buckle down on studying.” 

“Which means I’d have to quit sports?”

“Not exactly, but you’d have to narrow down how much time you spend on them.” 

“Can I think about this?” Clementine asked putting the envelope back onto Lilly’s desk.

“Yeah. I can give you till the end of this week.” 

“Okay. Thank you.” Clementine said quietly, “and um, I’m sorry for being disruptive.” 

“It’s okay, I know how boring math can be.” She shrugged hitting Clementine’s shoulder.

“Bye Lilly.”

“Bye Clementine, see you tomorrow.”

 

So now not only did Clementine have to pick a sport, she also had a third thing to figure out. Sports were great in Clementine’s opinion but she hadn’t gotten any scholarships for them. Sure she was good at soccer, and great at softball and now maybe baseball she didn’t see herself having a career in those things. Maybe she just needed some advice on what to do next.

“Hey, Mr. Everett?” She asked knocking on his door.

“Hey, Clementine.” He smiled looking up from his laptop.

“I need some advice.” She sighed sitting down.

“About what?”

“I’ve got three choices right now, and they’re all really good but I just don’t know what to pick.”

“Well what are they?”

“One, I could stay and play soccer for Coach Kenny, two, Javi wants me on the baseball team and, three, I just got an academic scholarship but I’d have to give up a lot of my time and become a full time nerd.” She huffed slinking down in the seat.

“Well, what do you like best?”

“I like sports but I just don’t see myself doing them forever. I think I want to become a social worker or something.” She shrugged.

“Well then I’d go with the academic scholarship, it’ll help you pay for college.” He suggested.

“Yeah that might be best, but if I leave the soccer team everyone is gonna be let down.” She frowned.

“They’ll understand. This is important to you, so if anyone is really your friend it’ll be important to them too.” 

“You’re right. Thanks, Lee.” She grinned hugging the older man tightly.

“You’re welcome, Clementine.” He laughed, “now go back to your dorm and finish your homework.” 

“Fine.” She groaned getting her bag, “see you tomorrow, Mr. Everett.”

“You too, Clementine.” He waved.

 

Clementine now had to tell her friends she’d be leaving the soccer team, she was already shaking just thinking about it. I mean, what if they got pissed? What if they flipped out? 

“Here goes nothing.” She huffed opening up her dorm door.

Brody and Sophie hadn’t stopped by yet so it was just Violet, who had by the looks of it just got done at soccer practice.

“Hey! Brody told me what happened are you okay?” Violet asked taking her soccer jersey off.

“I’m okay, it wasn’t anything bad.” Clementine sighed, “but you might wanna sit down.” 

“are you pregnant?”

“Violet!” Clementine groaned rolling her eyes.

“Just had to ask.” Violet shrugged.

“Anyways. Lilly told me that I’ve got accepted for an academic scholarship, and that if I keep working at that I could get more.” She said looking down at her hands.

“Oh my god that’s great, Clem!” Violet grinned.

“But. If I do that I have to quit soccer.” She added.

Violet didn’t frown, her face was still as lit up as before, “I mean shit if I were you I’d do it.” She laughed getting up from her chair.

“I’m so proud of you! Damn how much is the scholarship for?” She asked pulling Clementine in for a tight hug.

“You’re sweaty, and I don’t know.” She cringed.

“You know you still love me.” Violet muttered kissing Clementine’s cheek.

“You’re right.” Clementine laughed.

“I guess I’ll just have to be the man now since I play sports.” Violet huffed sarcastically.

“Well actually...” Clementine trailed, “Javi wants me to play baseball.”

“Baseball?” Violet asked raising her eyebrow.

“Yeah, and it wouldn’t require as much practice as soccer so I’m pretty sure I could do it.” She shrugged.

“Do you want to play it?”

“Kinda, I used to play softball so I think it’d be fun.”

“Then do it, I’m here for it. Don’t you get to wear those tight baseball jeans?” She smirked.

“Don’t get any ideas.” Clementine scoffed hitting Violet’s shoulder. 

Violet laughed in response, pulling Clementine in for a kiss. 

“I really am proud of you, I mean shit Clementine a scholarship and you’re not even a senior.” She laughed against the other girls lips. 

“Well I’ve got the best girlfriend around whose helped me with studying for the past 4 months.” She smirked kissing Violet again her hands going around the girl’s neck.

“Clementine! You’re alive!” Brody gasped as she entered the room.

“Have you ever heard of knocking?” Violet groaned pulling away from Clementine.

“Ooo, sorry am I interrupting your PG-13 grope session?” 

“No, I actually have some news to tell you.” Clementine said, “where’s Sophie?” 

“She’s comin’ she just had a surprise for y’all.” 

“Oh what is it?”

“A surprise, duh.” Brody scoffed rolling her eyes.

Sophie entered the room shortly thereafter her hands behind her back.

“What is it?” Clementine asked raising her eyebrow.

“Well after practically getting down on my hands and knees and begging Coach Kenny he finally said yes! I’m on the team!” She beamed showing off her new jersey.

Violet and Clementine exchanged a quick glance, Clementines face falling to a frown.

“This is so exciting, now we’re all on the team together!!” Brody grinned, “Now what was it you wanted to tell us, Clem?”

Shit.


	17. ouch

“Uhm well...” Clementine sighed rubbing her neck, “I’m having to leave the soccer team.”

“What?” Sophie frowned.

“Why?” Brody asked,

“Well, I got an academic scholarship, and Lilly said if I focus more on studying I could get more and I just want to do that instead.”

“A scholarship? Oh my gosh!” Sophie squealed pulling Clementine in for yet another tight hug.

“This is not how I expected you to react.”

“Are you kidding me? I’m so happy for you, that’s amazing Clem.” Sophie laughed.

“Thanks.” Clementine smiled pulling away from Sophie.

“And I’m gonna start playing baseball.” Clementine added.

“Baseball? Boy I bet Violet is excited.” Brody laughed.

“What do you mean?”

“Did Vi not tell you? She hates baseball, like with a burning passion.” Sophie laughed.

“You do?” Clementine asked,

“Really?” Violet groaned, “Yeah, a little bit.” She admitted.

“Well this is awkward, uhm we’re gonna go do something else now.” Sophie said quickly rushing Brody out of the room.

“You don’t like baseball, hm?” Clementine asked hopping on the bed with Violet.

“Maybe not.” Violet said taking her glasses off.

“Huh. So you won’t even be there to watch my games?”

“You kiddin’ me? I love you way more than I hate baseball.” Violet laughed pulling Clementine closer, “besides I get to see you in those hot baseball pants.”

“Shut up.” Clementine laughed pressing her lips against Violet’s, “now where were we?” She smirked kissing her again.

“You were at the part where you were about to say ‘wow Violet you’re the best girlfriend ever.’” Violet mocked,

“Was I now?” Clementine scoffed.

“Yeah. Totally.” Violet nodded kissing Clementine again.

Clementine pulled away, admiring Violet. 

“I love you.” She smiled, tucking a strand of Violet’s hair behind her ear.

“I love you too.” Violet blushed.

“You are the best girlfriend ever.” Clementine mumbled laying her head on Violet’s chest.

“Wow you really think so?” Violet asked raising her eyebrows.

“Duh.” Clementine laughed tracing patterns on Violet’s exposed stomach, “and it’s a plus that you’re so damn attractive.”

“Am not.” Violet mumbled looking away.

“Are too.” Clementine said kissing Violet’s neck. 

“Clem.” Violet laughed, “you know I’m ticklish.”

“That’s exactly why I’m doing it.” She taunted.

 

 

“So! Like the baseball coach is super hot.” Sophie grinned watching the man cross across the field.

“Sophie you think every guy is cute.” Brody huffed watching Clementine enter the field.

“Huh, what position does she play?”

“I have no clue, I don’t know a damn thing about baseball.”

“She’s a pitcher and she also plays shortstop.” Violet said leaning against the back of the bleachers.

“Look at you doing research.” Brody smirked.

“She told me last night.” Violet shrugged.

“Was that before, during, or after she was between your legs?” Sophie asked raising her eyebrow.

Violet’s face went bright red, sputtering and stuttering out an incoherent sentence.

“I-That didn’t, what? No?” Violet stammered, her glasses practically fogging up.

“She’s just messing with you, besides if y’all did anything we’d already know. Clementine tells us everything.” Brody flaunted.

“Yeah! Like that one time when she was sick and threw up on you but you said it was okay because she looked hot in her flannel pajama pants.” Sophie recalled.

“Am I wrong?” Violet huffed.

“Not really.” Brody agreed.

“I can’t tell whether to be jealous or happy with your agreement.” 

“Oh shit she’s like throwing the ball?” Sophie asked now watching Clementine.

“Yeah, that’s what the pitcher does.”

“Damn! She fucking threw that thing with force! Jesus where’d she get that energy.” Brody laughed now getting excited.

“Damn girls a good baseball player.” Marlon said spitting out some tobacco onto the concrete.

“I told you not to dip around me.” Brody cringed looking away from him, “I’m not kissin’ you with dip breath.”

“So Violet’ll kiss Clementine when she’s got the plague but you won’t kiss me over some tobacco.”

“That’s because they’re lesbians, they love harder.” Louis smirked hitting Violet’s shoulder. 

“You’re not wrong.” Violet agreed, she was half listening to the conversation though too focused on watching Clementine in those damn jeans.

Marlon and Louis took their seats next to Sophie and Brody, watching Clementine continue to pitch to Javier.

“She’s got a good arm.” Louis mumbled messing with the buttons on his jersey. 

“Are these pants supposed to be this tight?” Marlon frowned.

“Yes, they’re baseball pants, they’re tight.” Sophie scoffed, “even I knew that.”

“They make your ass look good Marlon.” Violet smirked,

“Like you’re lookin’”

“Yeah not at yours.” Violet snorted.

“Yeah, She’s looking at mine stupid.” Louis grinned getting up to flaunt his jeans.

“Damn Vi, now I get what you mean when you said baseball pants are the only good part of the game.” Sophie grinned, practically drooling.

“Ew, gross.” Violet cringed. 

Clementine had stopped pitching and left the diamond walking over to the group. 

“Coach Javi wants Louis next.” She huffed, she was still out of breath.

“Hey, darling.” Clementine smirked wrapping her arms lazily around Violet’s neck.

“Darling? What are you a grandma?” Violet laughed,

“No, just exhausted so the oxygen doesn’t get to brain to realize what’s stupid to say or not.” 

“Sounds like Louis everyday.” Marlon laughed.

“How’d I do?” She asked wiping the sweat from her face.

“I don’t know baseball at all so, good?” Violet questioned rubbing her neck.

“You kicked ass, Clem, unfortunately all the girls are here for is how good our asses look in these jerseys.” He mocked, spitting again. 

“They do look pretty good.” Clementine shrugged.

“Yeah. They do.” Marlon agreed.

“Anyways, Javi says I’m one of the best pitchers he’s ever seen.” She grinned.

“You seem a lot happier playing baseball.” Sophie hummed looking up from her sketchbook.

“Yeah, it’s a lot easier for me because of my leg.” Clementine explained, letting go of Violet and sitting on the bleachers.

“Yeah but what about all the running?” Brody asked.

“It’s a lot of running but honestly soccer was more running, and the kicking made it harder for me too.” Clementine said rubbing some dirt off of her jeans.

“as long as your happy.” Violet said leaning against the bleachers again.

“What does Louis play?” Brody asked.

“Uh he plays....second baseman.” Clementine said as he watched the boy fumble around the field for a bit.

“What about you, Mar?” Sophie asked.

“I play catcher.” He said spitting yet again.

“Haven’t you ran out of dip yet?” Brody cringed.

“Not how it works, hun.” Marlon scoffed leaning his head against her knees, “not even a single kiss for good luck?”

“Ugh.” Brody groaned bending down and kissing him, “gross! That shit taste gross.” She cringed spitting dramatically.

“I’m so glad you don’t dip.” Clementine hummed leaning her head against Violet’s shoulder.

“Way back Sophie and I used to smoke.” Violet shrugged, “but that shit got in the way of me playing soccer so I quit.”

“Cigarettes or...?” Clementine asked.

“Honestly whatever we could.” Violet laughed.

“I’m glad we don’t do that anymore, shit was fucking with my asthma.” Sophie sighed.

“Me too, I couldn’t kiss you with cigarette breath.” Clementine scoffed.

“Aw come on, not even once? Brody did it for Marlon.”

“Hell no.” Clementine cringed.

 

“Marlon! Come here!” Javier yelled.

“Be back in a minute.” Marlon said jogging over to the diamond.

“Damn how long is this gonna take?” Sophie asked.

“I don’t know, he’ll probably make us practice a game after this.” Clementine yawned.

“Tired already?”

“I’m not used to using my hands this much.” 

“Really? Hm.” Brody smirked.

“Shut up, you know what I mean.” Clementine scoffed rolling her eyes.

“Everything is always so dirty with you two, can’t you see I’m a respectable Christian who waits until marriage?” Violet said sarcastically.

“Oh yes, my bad sister Violet.” Brody said holding her hands up in defense.

“Sister Violet, huh, sounds holy.” Sophie commented, still scribbling in her sketch pad.

“You should be a nun for Halloween this year.” Clementine commented.

“I would pay to see that, oh lord!” Brody laughed.

“Shut up.” Violet grumbled.

“Did you tell Clementine what you went as for Halloween when you were four?” Sophie asked raising her eyebrows mischievously.

“What? No?” Clementine asked looking at Violet.

“I went as a chicken nugget.” Violet muttered under her breath.

The other two girls broke out into hysterics, Clementine however was just grinning.

“That’s so fucking cute.” She laughed hitting Violet’s shoulder. 

“Whatever.” She grumbled hiding her face.

“When I was four I dressed up as a princess.”

“Really like with the frilly dresses?” Brody asked.

“Yeah but a sword too, a warrior princess.”

“It’s fitting for you.” Sophie grinned.

“Yeah, it is.” Violet agreed.

“I wish we did Halloween here, that’d be nice.” Brody sighed, “it’s may now so Halloween is what five months from now?”

“Yeah, but Ericson won’t let us even if we asked.” 

“Ericson might not, but I’m sure I could convince Lee.” Clementine nodded.

“Well by Halloween Brody and I will be gone.” Sophie shrugged, “so it wouldn’t matter.”

“When are you guys leaving?” Clementine frowned.

“Well we graduate the end of this month and decided to stay the summer so August.” Brody nodded, “I’m gonna miss it.” 

“Yeah, I’m gonna miss you guys too.” Clementine said quietly.

“Don’t get all soft on us now, you won’t get rid of us after we graduate. We’ll still write, and when you and Vi graduate we’ll bother you some more.” Brody laughed.

“Good. I need the trouble in my life.” Clementine smiled, “Violet does too even though she won’t admit it.”

“Yeah whatever.” Violet grumbled.


	18. summer

With school finally over, and finals thankfully done and passed. Clementine was ready to finally relax, that was until the headmaster called her into his office.

“Phone call for you, Clementine.” He said pointing to the phone that was off the hook.

“Hello?” Clementine asked into the phone.

“Hey sweetie, it’s your mom.” 

“Hey mom.” Clementine greeted quietly,

“We want to come visit you soon if that’s okay? The headmaster said he’d allow it, your brother misses you.” 

“Oh um, yeah sure. I’d love to see you guys.” She agreed twisting the cord with her fingers.

“Good, we’re hoping to come up in the next few weeks. We miss you Clementine.” 

“I miss you guys too. I love you, see you soon.”

“I love you too. See you soon, sweetie.” Her mom said then hung up the phone.

“Thanks.” Clementine said then left his office.

Clementine walked down the concrete path, the hot sun boiling down on her. She wished she could wear her fucking hat. On her way back to the dorms she saw yet another grand scheme by Brody and Sophie.

The two girls were sat on the grass outside, towels underneath them as they sunbathed. Although swimsuits were not permitted at school the girls had graduated so who was going to stop them?

“Looking good.” Clementine scoffed shielding her eyes from the sun.

“Thanks, we’re working on our summer tans. We are going to Florida for school after all.” Brody hummed flipping her sunglasses up. “Convince your girlfriend to come lay with us, she’s about to turn into a ghost in there.”

“She’s still in our room?” Clementine asked crossing her arms.

“Yeah, hasn’t left all week except to shower.”

“I’ll get her out here.” Clementine nodded entering the dorms.

She opened up her door, seeing Violet at her desk working away at something.

“Hey, Vi.” Clementine greeted. 

“Oh um hey.” Violet said looking up from her papers.

“What’re you doing?” Clementine asked sitting down in the chair next to hers.

“Just working on some summer papers.” Violet mumbled.

“Why don’t you take a break and come outside with me and the girls?” Clementine asked, being sure to flash her puppydog eyes at Violet.

“Outside? I’ll get sunburn.” Violet groaned.

“You will not! You haven’t even tried to go outside.”

“Have too.” Violet corrected.

“Going outside to go to the showers doesn’t count.”

“It does to me.” 

“Come here.” Clementine laughed pulling Violet closer, their lips were about to meet until Clementine pulled away. “Not unless you come outside with me.” She whispered.

“Clementine.” Violet groaned rolling her eyes.

“Mhm?” The girl asked obliviously. 

“Fine, but only for a few minutes.” Violet said getting up from her chair.

“Aw Vi.” Clementine beamed.

“Don’t aw Vi me, I’m doing this only because I’m forced to.” 

“I’m not forcing you to, I’m just heavily influencing you to do it.” She shrugged as they walked outside.

“Violet!” Sophie laughed watching the girl walk over.

“I made her come outside, she was about to turn as white as her paper.”

“Was not.” Violet mumbled crossing her arms.

“Come sit with us.” Brody said turning over for her back to tan. 

Violet took a seat in one of the lawn chairs, Clementine choosing to sit on the grass next to her.

“This is kinda peaceful I guess.” Violet said closing her eyes, “except for the fact I’m sweating everywhere.”

“We did not need to know that.” Sophie mumbled.

“Well now you do.” Violet laughed.

 

Marlon and Louis were always up to absolutely no good, today was no different. The two boys rounded the corner quietly, buckets of water in their hands. 

“Hey ladies.” Louis smirked,

“Hey, Lou.” Sophie grinned then quickly frowned realizing what the guys were about to do.

“Louis I swear to god if yo-“ Sophie screamed as the water poured onto her. “I’m gonna fucking murder you!” She yelled getting up to chase the boy. Marlon quickly dumping the rest of the water on the other three girls.

“You BITCH!” Violet hissed shaking her head, Clementine and Brody just laughing at the situation.

“Aw come on Vi where’s your sense of humor?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Violet groaned getting up. “I need to take a shower, I’m fuckin covered in grass.” She added.

“Probably best for all of us to do that now.” Sophie groaned pulling Louis back by the arm.

“We’ll see you two demons at dinner.” Brody waved as they entered the dorms.

“Fuck! Now I’m freezing.” Sophie groaned.

“Gotta love your boyfriends, always so sweet right?” Violet huffed.

 

Violet and Clementine finished taking their showers, now coming back to their room and laying down.

“I think the sun drained my energy.” Clementine yawned landing on her bed.

“Really? I feel energetic.” Violet disagreed, sitting down on her own bed.

“Wanna get rid of that energy?” Clementine smirked making Violet’s heart fall to her stomach.

“I...What? Well I um...” She stammered her face going red.

“I didn’t mean it like that, well unless you wanted to.” Clementine laughed, 

“I uh, shit.” Violet stuttered.

“Come here weirdo.” Clementine shook her head as the other girl walked over to her bed, getting under the covers with her.

Clementine laid her arm around Violet’s stomach, her head falling to her chest as she listened to her heartbeat.

“My mom is coming to visit soon.” Clementine said quietly.

“Does she....?” Violet trailed.

“No, I don’t really know how to tell her.” Clementine sighed playing with Violet’s t-shirt.

“You’ll know when the time is right.” 

“I hope you’re right.” Clementine nodded.

“I’m always right, duh.” Violet scoffed.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Clementine rolled her eyes, then pushed herself up straddling herself on top of Violet. 

“What was that?” Clementine hummed to the now completely flustered Violet underneath her.

“I uh, I um.” She stuttered, her glasses fogging up. 

Clementine laughed, pulling Violet’s glasses off. 

“You’re such a cutie.” Clementine grinned kissing the girls cheek, “even if you are a total nerd.”

“I am not!” Violet grumbled.

“Are too. But it’s cute.” Clementine swooned kissing the girls jawline.

“Clementine.” Violet groaned biting her lip.

“Hm?” Clementine asked again, going down to her neck.

“You know I’m tickilish.” She laughed,

“That’s exactly why I do it.” Clementine laughed biting Violet’s neck.

“Fuck.” Violet huffed, her hands falling to Clementine’s lowerback.

Clementine had definitely just left a mark on Violet’s neck, but at this point Violet was too flustered to even notice. 

Clementine then went back up, kissing Violet’s lips again, biting her lip, making Violet involuntarily groan her body jolting a bit.

“Are you that nervous?”

“I wouldn’t use the word nervous.” Violet said her face turning red.

“Oh.” Clementine laughed kissing her again, “I mean...are you ready for that?” She asked pulling away from Violet.

“I’ve never, um, I’ve never done anything before.” Violet admitted looking down at the sheets instead of Clementine.

“I haven’t either.”

“You’re so confident about it though, it just seems easier for you.”

“I use my confidence to hide the fact that I’m totally freaking out right now.” Clementine admitted.

Violet felt a little relieved at this, she wasn’t as nervous anymore.

“Then I guess we just make it up as we go.” She shrugged kissing Clementine again.

“I guess so.” Clementine smirked against Violet’s lips, “now shut up and kiss me.” She laughed.

Clementine’s began to wander a bit lower, making Violet get goosebumps on her stomach. Violet didn’t know what to do except grab the bottom of Clementine’s shirt, pulling it off.

“Oh my god.” Violet said her eyes going wide.

“What?” Clementine asked.

“Since when did you have fucking abs?” 

“Ummm I don’t know.” Clementine laughed nervously.

Violet tried not to get too distracted but damn, abs? That was fucking impressive, sure Violet had a toned stomach but Clementine had actual abs. 

“Am I that distracting?” Clementine asked,

“A little.” Violet nodded kissing Clementine again.

Clementine’s hands fell yet again lower, making Violet tense up as they reached her belt, then slipping in underneath it.

“Clem...” Violet whispered biting her lip her hands pulling on Clementine’s hair.

“Hey, Clementine? I need some help with the garden can I come in?” Ruby called knocking on the door.

“Ruby just go in, we do it all the time.” Sophie huffed.

“Fuck, um, just a minute!” Clementine yelled quickly pulling herself off of Violet.

Violet covering her face in embarrassment, “oh my god.” She grumbled.

Clementine quickly threw her shirt back on, fixing her hair and opening up the door.

“Hey! What’s up?” Clementine asked rubbing her neck.

“Well I need help with plantin’ some petunias and marigolds in the garden and I was wonderin’ if you’d help out?” Ruby asked, all smiles as usual. 

“Yeah of course! Are Sophie and Brody helping too?” She asked.

“Yeah, they offered to help too.” Ruby nodded, looking at the girls behind her.

“Violet’ll come too, I’ll make her.” Clementine smirked.

“Oh good, I bet I can find some violets somewhere to plant too.” Ruby laughed.

“Good, that’s my favorite flower.” Clementine hummed.

“We’ll meet y’all out front.” Ruby nodded and then left.

“Jesus Christ.” Clementine sighed, she felt like she hadn’t breathed in an hour.

“That was um. Something.” Violet said pulling her shoes on.

“Wow not even an argument about going to garden?” Clementine asked.

“Nope. No argument here, all fine.” Violet nodded getting up.

“That was nice before we almost got caught.” Clementine sighed, throwing her hat on.

“Yeah, it was.” Violet grinned, her face going red again.

“Now let’s go plant flowers with Ruby, it’ll be what did you call it? ‘A waste of time yet peaceful’?” 

“Yeah, somethin’ like that.” Violet laughed kissing Clementine’s cheek.


	19. all hell broke loose

Clementine woke up and just felt like something was off, the whole day just didn’t seem right? She had a gut instinct that something was just wrong.

However she didn’t think much of it, and continued about her daily routine. Going to the showers, brushing her teeth, then coming back to the dorms opening her mail from the day before. 

It was a drawing from AJ, god she couldn’t wait to see him again. She smiled proudly as she hung up the drawing, but then she heard what seemed like yelling and a door slamming. What the fuck was that about? 

“Clem? Good you’re awake.” Violet huffed frantically.

“What’s wrong?” Clementine asked getting up from her desk.

“If I tell you you’re not gonna believe me.” Violet said her forehead dripping with sweat.

“Hey, Vi, what’s going on?” Clementine asked putting her hands on Violet’s shoulders.

“We...We we’re outside and uh, shit, I need to catch my breath.” Violet heaved, she was clearly panicking more than she ever had before.

“And um you know that girl Maddy? Well she came up to us complaining about some weird kid biting her? And we didn’t take her seriously because I mean what the fuck right? But then it’s just like in an instant she went fucking crazy, attacking Brody almost biting her but Marlon knocked her out.” Violet rambled her voice shaky.

“What the hell? I don’t understand?” Clementine asked raising her eyebrow.

“Students, we have been informed of a world-wide epidemic. Your parents have been contacted but for now we are on a total lockdown. No one is to leave or enter the school.” Headmaster Ericson said, “god bless us.”

“AJ.” Was all Clementine said before she quickly left the room, Violet running after her.

“He told us to stay inside!” She said grabbing her arm.

“I don’t care what he said, I care about my brother!” Clementine hissed continuing to walk forward.

“You’re not walking across this campus alone.” Violet scoffed following after her.

“What? Afraid I’ll get eaten by something?” Clementine scoffed, “I’m sure it’s just nothing, I just need to make sure my brother is okay.” 

“What if it is something though? Like something bad?” Violet asked crossing her arms.

“Then we’ll figure that out as it comes. My main focus right now is seeing if he’s okay.” Clementine repeated, boy did she sound like a broken record.

By the time they got to the headmasters office the entire building was quiet. But that’s what made her nervous, it was too quiet.

“Mr. Ericson?” Clementine called out as they went up the steps.

“Hello?” Violet called as she slowly opening up his office door. No one was in there.

Violet and Clementine exchanged glances, then looked over. All of his stuff was gone too, everything personal at least.

“Did he—Did he fucking leave?” Violet scoffed.

“I don’t know, I don’t have time to worry about this.” Clementine sighed as she dialed her mother’s number.

“Hello? mom?” She asked.

“Hey sweetie, are you alright?” Her mom sounded panicked.

“I’m okay, where are you? Are you okay?” She asked holding the phone tightly.

“We’re okay. Don’t worry, we’ll figure out a way to get you.” She reassured her.

“Okay. Okay, I understand. Just please be careful mom, I love you.” She whispered chewing on her bottom lip.

“I love you too, your brother says he loves you.”

“Tell my little goofball I love him too.” She sighed.

“See you soon.”

“Okay mom, bye.” 

Clementine could feel her heart jumping out of her chest, slinking down to the floor.

“This cannot be fucking happening.” She scoffed and then laughed, “What the fuck is this?” She asked.

“Shhh.” Violet whispered turning on the radio.

A loud siren blared through the radio then came the automated voice.

“This is not a drill. This is a warning. A world-wide infectious disease has spread. Please stay inside your homes until further instructions, and by no means come into contact with anyone with flu-like symptoms.”

Violet looked at Clementine, shaking her head. “This has to be a joke right?” She asked pacing back and forth.

“Ericson is fucking gone. His car is gone from his parking spot, he fucking booked it.” She hissed slamming her hands on the desk.

“You need to call your mom.” Clementine said still trying her best to process everything.

“I can’t. She...She doesn’t have her number on file.” Violet whispered still staring out the window.

“This, this isn’t good. What the fuck even is this a zombie outbreak?” Violet laughed running her hands through her hair.

“This can not be fucking happening.” Clementine scoffed getting up from the floor.

“You said Maddy tried to bite Brody?” She asked walking out of the office, “Wait, shhh.” She said as she heard a noise from the office.

“Mrs. Moore?” She called out, hoping to hear the receptionist.

“Be careful.” Violet warned picking up a stapler.

“A stapler? Really?” Clementine asked opening the door.

The woman they once called Mrs. Moore was gone, the woman had obviously committed suicide or something of the sort.

“What the fuck is that!” Violet yelled backing out of the room.

“Oh my god.” Clementine grimaced, looking away.

The woman looked almost rotted. Her eyes turned white and her body going grey.

“This isn’t real. This can’t be fucking real.” Clementine gasped, holding onto her throat.

“Jesus Christ what the FUCK is going on!” She screamed trying to keep her wits about her.

“We need to...we need to find Brody and Sophie.” Violet nodded trying to run down the stairs.

“Careful! We don’t know what’s out there.” Clementine warned, opening the door quietly.

They managed to go through the courtyard, they hadn’t seen whatever those were except the one in the office.

“Brody! Sophie!” Violet yelled opening their dorm room.

“You’re okay!” Sophie gasped pulling them both in for a hug.

“Is Brody okay? What the fuck is going on?” Clementine asked running over to the girl.

Brody had been crying, she had a few scrapes from where she hit the concrete but nothing had bit her.

“Clementine...whatever attacked me, that wasn’t Maddy.” Brody huffed, “I...I can’t I...I can’t breathe.” She gasped.

“Hey, slow down. Just take deep breaths okay? You’re having a panic attack. Here count with me.” Violet coaxed holding Brody’s shoulders.

“One...Two...Three...” Violet hummed, Brody repeating her words.

“Freaking out isn’t going to help.” She added.

“Are any of the teachers still here?” Clementine asked.

“No, they left last week. It’s just Mr. Ericson and the front office workers now.” Sophie explained crossing her arms.

“Ericson fucking left.” Violet scowled.

“What the fuck even is this shit?” Clementine hissed.

“It’s the fucking apocalypse.” Sophie said biting her lip, “or at least it sure as hell seems that way.” 

“There’s no fucking way. There’s no way this is happening??” Clementine scoffed shaking her head.

Brody ran her hands through her hair nervously, trying to figure out what to say. “We need to find everyone and meet up somewhere.” She finally spoke.

“But, you saw what those things are capable of! What do we do if one comes after us?” Sophie asked.

“We fucking kill it.” Brody muttered.

“What? No! We can’t kill anyone! That’s illegal.” Violet yelled shaking her head.

“We just fucking run, okay? We find everyone and meet at the library.” Sophie snapped.

“Okay. Um, shit, who goes where?” Clementine asked.

“Brody and I will find try to find Minerva and the boys. You guys try to see if anyone else....if anyone else is still around.” Sophie said quietly.

“Okay. Um. Fuck yeah okay.” Violet nodded picking up a book.

“What’s that for?” Clementine asked.

“Incase I need to knock a bitch out I guess.” Violet shrugged.

“A book? Really?” Sophie nitpicked.

“Do we really have time to be arguing over my choice of weapon?” She scoffed.

“Just fucking go!” Brody yelled pushing past them.

“We better see y’all in the library.” Sophie said seriously. And Sophie was never serious.

“You will.” Clementine nodded, “come on Vi.” 

“Wait...Clem.” Violet said grabbing her hand, “this...I can’t do this.” 

“We don’t have a choice, Violet. You heard the radio, this is fucking real.” Clementine said sternly, trying to get her girlfriend to snap out of it.

“Yes but what the fuck? This is something you see in movies not in real life!” She scoffed shaking her head.

Clementine kissed Violet, grabbing her by her neck and pulling her in. “You need to snap out of it, okay?” She whispered patting Violet’s cheek.

“I...Okay.” Violet nodded, her eyes wide like an owls.

“Stay here, I need to get my bat.”

“Your BAT?” Violet yelled.

“Yes! My fucking bat, there are crazy people eating each other!” She yelled back coming back into view.

“Now let’s find everyone and figure out what the fuck to do.” 

“Cue some badass montage music.” Violet smirked.

“This is not fucking happening.” Clementine whispered to herself, opening the dorm doors.

The entire courtyard was quiet, a sickening type of quiet. It didn’t feel natural, it was well, apocalyptic silence.

“We need to check the greenhouse.” Violet said making a run for it, Clementine following after her.

“Ruby!” Violet yelled opening the greenhouse door.

“I’m...I’m in here!” Ruby screamed.

“Shit hold on!” Violet yelled trying to pry open the chemistry room’s door.

“Be careful! There’s something out there!” Ruby yelled.

“What—”

Something had grabbed ahold of Violet, pinning her to the wall, she struggled to pull away from it trying with all she had. She then kicked it in the shin, just like in soccer and it came falling down.

Clementine slammed its head with the baseball bat, it’s brains spewing out.

“I think I’m gonna throw up.” Violet gagged closing her eyes.

Clementine bashed the door in, kicking it open.

“Ruby? Shit are you okay?”

“I’m alright...it didn’t get me.” Ruby cried, “this is horrible, Clementine.”

“Yeah...I know.” Clementine frowned.

Clementine then walked back over to the lifeless body, watching the black liquid bleed from its head.

“It’s not human, it can’t be.” Ruby examined, “it’s almost as if it was already dead.” 

“Maybe it was.” Violet said looking back up.

“Are you okay? Did it scratch you or anything?” Clementine asked running her hands along Violet’s arms.

“No, I’m okay. Came real fucking close though.” Violet hissed.

“I heard it on the radio, this is a catastrophe.” Ruby said her voice shaky and afraid.

“We need to find everyone else and get to the library, can you help us find everyone?” Clementine asked wiping the blood off of her bat.

“Yeah, I can do that.” Ruby nodded wiping her tears.

“Okay, good. We’ll meet you there.” Clementine said and then ran out of the greenhouse, Violet following after her.

“Help!” A voice screamed.

“Shit, come on!” Clementine yelled as they neared the corner. It was Joey, the girl from their soccer team, well Clementine’s former soccer team. Her screaming only made more come to her, she was surrounded.

“Fuck, there’s no way to get her out of there Clem!” Violet yelled.

“We can’t just leave her!” Clementine argued.

“There’s no way to save her, come on we need to go!” Violet pleaded, by the time Clementine began to run to Joey it was too late, they had devoured her, ripping her apart.

Clementine gagged, pulling herself away from the scene and throwing up in the nearby grass.

“Clem we don’t have time for this! We need to run!” Violet hissed watching the....people come closer.

Clementine began to run again, her hand tightly held with Violet’s, dodging past the creatures.

They helped find Aasim, Willy, and Mitch leading them back to the library.

“You made it! You’re alive!” Brody said running to hug them tightly.

“Yeah we’re alright, it’s okay.” Clementine heaved, she was out of breath from running.

“Is this everyone?” Violet asked shutting the door behind her.

“This is everyone we could find.” Brody nodded.

Clementine looked around the room, there wasn’t as many of them as she expected there to be. That absolutely terrified her. 

The people in the room were Willy, Mitch, Aasim, Ruby, Brody, Sophie, Louis, Marlon, Tennessee, Omar, Minerva, and Coach Javi who had apparently came back due to the airports being closed.

“Does this mean that...that everyone who isn’t in this room is dead?” Clementine asked.

“I think so.” Brody frowned.

“I’m going to throw up.” Violet whispered holding her stomach.

“Okay kids just calm down! I...We’ll figure something out.” Javier yelled, trying to get them under control. “I’m sure the military is already on its way!” He said, but he didn’t really believe that.

“Why didn’t you leave?” Mitch asked crossing his arms.

“What?” Javier asked.

“Every other teacher left. Why didn’t you?” He asked.

“Because my flight was delayed, and I didn’t have a choice.” Javier sighed, “every other teacher left? What the fuck?” 

“Yes. Ericson fucking packed his bags up and left.” Minerva spat shaking her head, “This is a goddamn mess.” 

“Hello! Is anyone there?” A voice called out from outside.

“Yes? We’re in here!” Marlon yelled opening the library doors.

Outside in the hallway was Coach Kenny, Mr. Everett, and Lilly they had blood all over their clothes and looked exhausted.

“Lee!” Clementine yelled running to the man.

“Jesus are you all alright?” He asked looking up at the teenagers all huddled around the room.

“We’re the only ones left.” Willy spoke.

“Oh my god.” Lilly frowned, “where is Mr. Ericson?”

“He fucking left.” Violet scoffed.

“He left? Goddamn son of a bitch!” Kenny yelled.

“I can’t believe he left you all here.” Lee whispered walking into the room.

“What’s going on out there Mr. Everett?” Mitch asked.

“There are people out there eating fucking people, they say it started in Georgia and spread from there.” Lee explained.

“From Georgia?” Clementine asked her heart falling to her stomach.

“Yeah, from Georgia.”

“Oh my god.” She whispered, “I need to go outside.”

“Like hell you are, you’re stayin’ put.” Coach Kenny said standing in front of the door.

“We all need to work together and figure something out, I mean this’ll all be fixed soon right?” Javier asked.

“I don’t know, man. The city is in fucking shambles right now.” Kenny huffed.

“What we’ve got here can be a fortress if we do this right, but we need to wait it out and see if all of this’ll stop.” 

“That’s a good idea, for now I’ll lead the girls back to their dorms, you guys lead the boys. We’ll meet in the middle and discuss this away from the kids.” Lilly instructed.

“Oh so now you don’t trust us? Great start.” Minerva scoffed.

“Just let the adults handle it.”

“Newsflash, I am an adult.” Minerva snapped back.

“Just come with me to your fucking dorms! Don’t make this difficult!” Lilly yelled.

“Yes ma’am.” Minerva muttered following after her.

 

Violet and Clementine hadn’t spoke, Clementine sat in her bed while Violet in her own. Clementine didn’t know what to say, I mean her family could be dead right now for all she knew. She just had to kill someone, or something? It used to be a person. She had just murdered someone. She couldn’t tell who it was but it could’ve been a classmate of hers, Jesus her mind was going a mile a minute trying to comprehend all of this.

But instead, she just watched the black liquid fall from her bat onto the floor.

“I killed someone.” Clementine finally spoke, “I fucking bashed someone’s brains in.” 

“I would’ve been dead meat if you hadn’t.” 

“You’re right. But it doesn’t make it okay.” Clementine said shaking her head.

“I know. But at least you didn’t cause someone who was still alive to die.”

“That wasn’t your fault, Violet.” Clementine reassured her.

“Well I mean I watched her fucking die, Clem. You tried to save her, I didn’t.” Violet scoffed.

“Violet we don’t know if we could’ve saved her or not. This is all so fucked up, I mean none of this should be happening.” Clementine scoffed.

“But it is.” Violet shrugged, “of all the places I could’ve been in a zombie apocalypse I’m in a stupid fucking boarding school.”

“I’d rather be here than somewhere else like a neighborhood, then you’d really be fucked.” Clementine shuttered, and then she thought of her family. That’s exactly where they were.

Clementine began to cry, she buried her head in her hands and sobbed.

Violet didn’t notice until she heard her, this was the second time Violet had ever seen Clementine cry.

“Clem.” Violet whispered getting up and walking over to the girl. 

She sat down next to her rubbing her back soothingly. “Don’t strain yourself.” She sighed.

“They’re probably dead, Violet.” She sobbed holding her legs to her face.

“They might not be, Clem. I don’t know much about them but if they’re anything like you then they’re perfectly fine.” She reassured her.

“Yeah but we don’t know that.”

“We don’t know that they’re dead either.” Violet said, and that did make Clementine feel a little better. 

“I think they’ll be okay.” She added kissing Clementine’s forehead.

“I can’t believe this is fucking happening. I mean fuck, there’s no way if this goes on for longer than a day that we’ll survive.” Clementine sighed.

“Are you kidding me? If anyone could survive it’s us, Clem. I mean shit you beat up people on a daily basis. It’s gonna be fine.” Violet laughed.

“My kicking it in the shin thing worked pretty well anyways.”

“It did.” Clementine laughed biting her lip.

“I’m sure by tomorrow the government will have all of this sorted out. Maybe even give us money for our PTSD.” Violet smirked.

“Shit maybe. I want at least half a million.” Clementine shuttered.

“Between us both we’d have a million.”

“Fuck yeah.” Clementine grinned.


	20. nothing.

It had been a week since the first outbreak happened. An entire week since they had any contact with anyone from the outside world. The teachers had went back into the city to try to get help and still hadn’t came back, Clementine assumed that they died. Everyone else did too.

Clementine was now not only mourning the loss of her parents but the loss of some really important adults in her life as well. In all honesty she had had a really fucked up week. But no one else’s was any better.

Clementine stood on the watch tower, lazily keeping her eyes out for anything at all. She didn’t have a gun or anything, just simply herself and her lungs if someone came and tried to bother them. At this point she didn’t care either way.

“Clementine? It’s my turn for watch now.” Mitch said catching her out of her thoughts.

“Oh? Is it? My bad.” Clementine sighed climbing down from the wall.

“It’s all good, hey Violet wanted to talk to you when you got the chance, she’s in Kenny’s classroom.” Mitch repeated, hitting Clementine’s back.

“Okay, thanks.” Clementine nodded and left, walking to Kenny’s classroom.

“You wanted to talk to me?” Clementine asked opening up the door.

“Huh? Oh, hey.” Violet sniffled wiping her eyes quickly.

“What’s wrong?” Clementine asked.

“Nothing, I’m just going through a lot of shit right now.” Violet huffed, “I wanted to check in with you, see how you were doing?” 

“I’m mourning, but I’ll survive. Now what’s wrong with you?” Clementine asked.

“I just miss Coach Kenny. I know it sounds stupid and all but he was like a dad to me.” Violet frowned trying not to cry again.

“I understand, I miss Lee a lot too.” Clementine sighed.

“It fuckin’ sucks, Clem. It sucks because we don’t know if they’re dead or not. I feel like it’d be better if we just knew.” She huffed kicking the desk legs.

“Yeah, I feel the same way about it.” Clementine nodded, “to be honest with you I haven’t been feeling very good lately.” Clementine said awkwardly.

“What do you mean?” Violet asked.

“Like. I want to give up.” Clementine said biting down on her lip trying not to cry.

Violet’s eyes went wide, panic setting in. “You mean like...”

“Yeah.” Clementine answered.

“Clem...you can’t think like that. It’s not good for the baby.” 

“What baby?” 

“Me. I’m the baby.” Violet answered.

“Vi...” Clementine laughed hitting her shoulder.

“But seriously, Clem. I get it, I’ve been feeling like that too. It sounds stupid but talking about it helps a lot.” Violet explained, “so even if it’s four in the morning and you need to talk you wake me up okay? Just because it’s the apocalypse doesn’t mean we don’t just give up.” 

“You’re right.” Clementine nodded, “I swear I’d lose my head if it wasn’t for you.”

“I could say the same.” Violet smirked, “how about we go to the greenhouse and do some gardening.” 

“Is gardening code for something?” Clementine asked,

“No, it’s just an excuse for me to eat the strawberries without anyone noticing.” Violet shrugged.

“Weirdo. Let’s go.” Clementine laughed grabbing her hands.

“It feels weird. It’s like, nothing has changed except literally everything has changed.”

“Well we’re lucky enough to be somewhere that’s self sustaining. I mean we have well water and a greenhouse, we’re probably better off than most.” 

“Yeah. I think we really are better off than most.” Violet smiled, “and I have you.” 

“I don’t know what I would’ve done if you got bit by that walker the first day.” Clementine frowned, 

“If I get bit, Clem...”

“Vi...”

“I’m serious, if I get bit, I want you to put me out of my misery. We’ve seen how those things act, we know what they’ve taken from us. I don’t wanna become one of them.” She whispered.

“I...I’ll do that for you.” Clementine agreed.

“I’d do the same for you.” Violet said opening the greenhouse door.

“It’s fucking hot in here.” Clementine sighed.

“It’s because we’ve gone a week without air conditioning. It’s only becoming hotter by the day.” Violet muttered pulling some weeds.

“Yeah I mean you’re practically stripping every night.” Clementine taunted.

“I can’t help it, it’s burning the fuck up in there.” Violet grumbled.

“You’re not wrong.”

Violet readjusted her glasses, focused on cleaning the garden beds. She paused for a second holding her grip on the beds firmly.

“My parents are probably dead.” She finally spoke.

“What?” Clementine asked looking up from the plant she was watering.

“My dad was an alcoholic and my mom is...or was a really tiny lady. I mean there’s no way they stood a chance.” Violet frowned, “they were shitty parents but that doesn’t mean they deserved to die.” 

“I’m sorry, Vi.” Clementine apologized grabbing her hand.

“It’s okay. I’m just trying to talk out my feelings and shit.” Violet sighed.

“I’ve been thinking about my parents a lot, and my brother AJ. I don’t want to believe they’re dead, but something deep down tells me that they are. It’s like a gut feeling.” Clementine sniffled, “it fucking sucks.”

“Yeah, it does fucking suck.” Violet agreed.

“Here.” Violet whispered handing Clementine a strawberry, “it’s not as sweet as you, but y’know.”

“You’re adorable.” Clementine scoffed taking a bite. “Thank you for listening to me.”

“It’s what I’m here for.” Violet shrugged, “we’ve been through hell, Clem. I’m glad we’ve got each other to talk to.” 

“Me too.” Clementine smiled kissing her cheek.

“We’re gonna make the apocalypse our bitch.”

“Hell yeah.” Clementine laughed.

“Clem? Violet?” Sophie called out.

“Coming!” Clementine called opening the greenhouse door.

“Hey, Soph! What’s up?” Violet asked looking at the scared girl.

“Um...I...I was by the gate and uh...”

Clementine looked down at Sophie’s arm, blood gushing from it.

“You’re bit.” Clementine gasped.

“No! No! I’m not—Look! I got caught on something see!” She defended pulling her shirt up.

“It’s not a bite.” Violet mumbled checking it out.

“How’d this happen, Soph?”

“I wanted to go outside of the gates and try to find the teachers.” She huffed.

“Sophie, we can’t do that. It’s too dangerous.” Violet groaned helping her walk to the dorms.

“I know, but, it just sucks. I want them to come back!” She cried, “fuck this hurts!” Sophie hissed.

“Yeah it looks like it does.” Clementine said opening the dorms door.

“Brody! Sophie is hurt!” Violet yelled, Brody almost breaking her door down at the news.

“Oh my god are you bit?” She yelled.

“No, she’s not bit. She got caught on the barbed wire.” Clementine explained.

“Jesus Sophie, come here.” Brody grimaced pulling her into their room.

Their room had become a makeshift infirmary, everyone visiting everytime something happened to them little or small. Brody and Sophie really had become Dr. Brody and Nurse Sophie.

“I’ll patch her up, don’t worry.” Brody mumbled opening up her first aid kit.

“Sophie are you...are you drunk?” Brody asked now smelling the girl’s breath.

“No I’m just in pain.” Sophie whined, “fix it!”

“She’s fucking drunk. Where did she get alcohol from?” Brody yelled.

“I don’t know! We found her like this.”

“You’re lucky you found her, she could’ve gotten infected.” Brody groaned continuing to clean her cuts.

“Once she’s sober we’re figuring out where she got the booze from.” Brody yelled, still really upset with the girl.

“Come back in a bit guys.” She said waving them off.

“Jesus everyone is crumbling apart.” Violet frowned.

“Is Sophie in there? Is she okay?” Minerva asked, throwing her axe down.

“She’s okay, she’s just drunk.” Clementine shrugged.

“Fuck.” Minerva muttered going into the room.

“This is a goddamn mess, Clementine.” Violet hissed kicking their wall. “Fuck that hurt!” She hissed grabbing her ankle.

“Well you are a soccer player and you just kicked a wall.” Clementine scolded.

“I’m just pissed.” Violet muttered.

“I get it, but kicking our walls down isn’t gonna help.” Clementine sighed.

“Made me feel a little better.” Violet grumbled, “and a little worse.”

“Clem! Violet! Come here!” Mitch yelled, “The teachers are back!”

“What? What!” Clementine yelled running outside, Violet limping after her.

“You’re back!” Clementine laughed running into Lee’s arms.

“Kenny!” Violet grinned pulling him in.

“Hey, calm down we’re okay.” Javi groaned rolling his eyes,

“What’re we, chopped liver?” Lilly groaned.

“What took you guys so long?” Brody asked.

“We had to see if anyone else survived, but we haven’t seen anyone but walkers for miles. We did get some supplies though.” Lee nodded slugging the bag off his shoulders and onto the table.

“We thought you guys were dead.” Marlon sighed, “I’m glad you’re not though.”

“Thanks, we’re pretty glad we’re not dead too.” Kenny grinned.

“We’ve gotta figure out some sort of plan.” Lee spoke organizing the items.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Lilly agreed, “we’ve got a good thing going here, if we figure out how to make solar panels we’d be golden.”

“I’m sure Mitch and I could figure it out right?” Willy asked,

“Yeah probably, Aasim can help too.” Mitch added.

“Good, that’s your job from here on out. The rest of the boys are gonna help us board up the walls, making it safer. Girls you need to work on planting more in the garden, we found these seed packets that might help.”

“Awesome! These’ll work great.” Ruby beamed.

“Looks like we’ve got shit figure out. Go us.” Minerva scowled.

“For now at least.” Clementine sighed looking at Violet nervously. God Clementine hoped it’d stay this way, and that things would only go up from here. The one thing she still had was her hope. She’d be damned if the world took that away too.


	21. rebuilding

Adjusting to this lifestyle was extremely fucking difficult, no more warm showers, no more air conditioning, no more alarm clocks or laptops. No more anything, it was like everything was just yanked away at all once never to return again. Well, that was exactly what happened.

“Fucking hell.” Violet muttered taking her gardening gloves off.

“What?” Brody asked,

“I cut myself on the shears.” She hissed holding her arm.

“Where? Let me see.” Brody said pulling up her sleeve.

Violet’s arm was sliced open a bit, nothing too major but enough to fucking hurt.

“Hold still.” Brody mumbled pulling out a bandaid.

“You just carry bandaids with you everywhere now?” Violet laughed.

“I gotta, I’m Doctor Brody remember.” 

“Mhm.” Violet hummed, 

“Now you can get back at it.”

“Thanks.” Violet sighed putting her gloves back on.

“Just. Be careful okay?” Brody asked.

“Woah, you actually give a fuck about me?”

“Of course I do! You may have hated me for years but that don’t mean I don’t care about you.” Brody scoffed.

“I guess I care about you too, Ro.” Violet gagged.

“Aw, you’re gettin’ better at that.” Brody grinned.

“Whatever.” Violet mumbled rolling her eyes.

“Hey! Can I help?” Tenn asked walking up to the girls.

“Sure, Tenn, just grab us that watering can please.” Brody sighed patting the dirt down.

“Okay.” He nodded running to get it.

“I swear that kid would get excited to sweep.” Ruby grinned, “Thank you sugar.” 

“You’re welcome. Is there anything else you need?” He asked.

“Yeah a damn air conditioning would be great.” Violet huffed wiping the sweat off of her face.

“We’re good for now, thanks Tenn.” Brody smiled, taking the watering can from Ruby.

“Where’s Sophie at?” He asked,

“Oh well she’s still in her room. She’s having a hard time. I think Clementine is in there with her if you want to go see them.” Brody explained.

“Okay. Thanks Brody.” Tenn said then ran off, his boots stomping the mud everywhere.

“Tenn! Be careful, you just got mud on us!” Brody cringed.

“Sorry!” He yelled back and then continued to run.

“Shit, I just washed these clothes too.” Brody mumbled,

“You were gonna have to wash em’ again anyways, we’re sweatin’ like pigs out here.” Ruby grumbled. 

“You’re right.” Brody sighed wiping the mud away.

 

“Hey Sophie?” Tenn asked knocking on the door.

“Come in!” His sister replied, he opened the door seeing Sophie and Clementine staring at the wall.

“What’re you doing?” He asked.

“Well, Clementine is helping me paint my room.” Sophie shrugged, “might as well add some color to it.”

“Can I help?” Tenn asked excitedly.

“Of course you can, junebug.” Sophie grinned handing him a paintbrush.

“You remember when Mom and Dad caught us painting the garage door and they flipped out?” Sophie laughed,

“Yeah, they grounded you for a week.” Tenn remembered, painting on the wall. “I was sad.”

“Why were you sad?”

“Because I missed you, I thought you were gonna be stuck in your room forever.”

“Aw, Tenn.” Sophie laughed brushing through his hair, “you’re a good kid.”

“Thanks.” Tenn grinned.

“Damn a whole week, what’d you do in your room for all that time?” Clementine asked.

“Painted.” She shrugged, “I’ll paint anything and everything.” 

Sophie smirked for a minute looking down at the paint then back up at Clementine.

“Sophie.” Clementine said raising her eyebrow. 

Sophie took the paint brush, smearing it across Clementine’s nose.

“Aw Rudolph!” Sophie laughed,

“Sophie!” Clementine gasped looking in the mirror.

Clementine picked up her paint brush smearing it on Sophie’s cheeks. 

“I always wanted a clown at my birthday party.” Clementine laughed.

“Hey! Quit it!” Sophie giggled.

Tenn turned to them, now painting his own face as well.

“Aw look at you, you’re such a cutie.” Sophie laughed pulling him in for a hug.

“Gosh, for a second there I felt normal.” She added.

“We are normal.” Clementine sighed.

“Yeah. I guess you’re right. It’s not so bad.” Sophie agreed.

“As long as we all have each other that’s what matters.” 

“Where’s Minnie?” Tenn asked,

“She’s out front on watch.” Sophie explained, “why don’t you go get her and see if she’ll help us paint hm?” 

“Okay!” Tenn grinned dropping his paintbrush and running out of the room.

“You know, Clem. That cut on my arm...it wasn’t from barbed wire.” Sophie frowned pulling her sleeve up.

“I did it to myself.”

“What? Sophie...” Clementine frowned.

“But...I understand now. I see how important it is that all of us stay alive, I mean we have to stay alive. For all we know we’re the last people that are alive.” She said tears welling up in her eyes.

“If you ever feel like you want to do that again you come tell me okay?” Clementine said her tone serious, “I don’t want to lose you too.” 

“You won’t. I’ll be alright.” Sophie smiled sadly.

“But. I need you to try and do something for me.”

“Yeah?”

“I know what Minerva did to Violet was so fucking wrong, and honestly I don’t blame you for beating her ass but...what we used to be doesn’t matter anymore, Clem. I want to believe that she’s changed, she’s become a better person now. I need you to try and get along with her now, I mean like I said we’re all any of us has left.” Sophie said rubbing her arm awkwardly.

“I can’t promise anything, but I can try.” Clementine nodded chewing on her bottom lip.

“Sophie?” Minerva called from the hallway.

“In here!” Sophie yelled, quickly rolling her sleeve down.

“Hey, What’s up?” Minerva asked then saw Clementine, “oh am I interrupting?”

“No, we want you here. Come help us paint.” Sophie smiled.

“Me? Help you and Clementine paint?” She scoffed.

“Yeah, there’s a cloud over here just begging to be painted.” Clementine scoffed.

Minerva let off a half smile, picking up the paint from the dresser. “Hm, okay.” She agreed climbing to the top bunk, beginning to paint.

“Tenn said you were talking about when you got grounded for painting.” Minerva laughed.

“Yeah. A whole week by myself in our room.”

“I mean shit at least they let you have the room, I had to sleep on the couch and I didn’t even do anything.” Minerva muttered.

“If you can’t tell, Clem, Sophie was the more favored twin. The planned one if you will.” 

“Yeah. Mom and dad did favor me.” Sophie frowned.

“Minerva, why are you here?” Clementine asked.

Minerva laughed for a minute and shook her head, “because mom and dad caught me making out with our nextdoor neighbors’ daughter.” She frowned.

“They sent you here for that?” Clementine scoffed.

“Yep. I got sent a month before Sophie and Tenn did.”

“That’s fucking awful.” 

“Yeah. It fucking sucked at first, but I got over it. Learned to deal with it, I know that our parents wanted us to be nuclear and we just didn’t want to agree with that.” Minerva shrugged.

“I think my parents wanted that for me too.” 

“Then I guess we have more in common than we thought.” Minerva half smiled.

“Yeah. I guess we do.” Clementine agreed.


	22. fire

Violet was exhausted, they had been working for almost four weeks on rebuilding and fixing the school. It was safe now, all the “walkers” as Clementine called them were now cleared out of the school. The outside world however was in complete shambles, the adults wouldn’t let the kids go out there, said it was too dangerous but eventually they’d have to start coming along. The garden was helping with food but it still wasn’t enough. They needed more than that. 

Plus the adults didn’t know the surrounding towns like some of the kids did, I mean Brody had lived here her entire life. She knew the ins and outs of rural Virginia. Violet remembered when Brody talked about her parents, they didn’t have a good relationship with her but they weren’t horrible either.

“Hey Vi.” Brody greeted sitting next to her at the fire.

“Hey, Ro.” She hummed scooting over so Brody could fit.

“You look exhausted, have you eaten?” She asked handing her a bowl of soup.

“Not in three days. I just haven’t been feeling up to it.” Violet sighed messing with the soup.

“Well, you need to eat. So eat it.” Brody said sternly, “does Clementine know you haven’t been eating?”

“She’s busy right now, I don’t think she notices.” Violet shrugged.

“If she knew she’d be flipping out.” Brody said shaking her head.

“That’s why she doesn’t know, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell her.” Violet muttered.

“Tell who what?” Clementine asked sitting down on the grass in front of Violet.

“What? Nothin’ just ate more strawberries out of the greenhouse.” Violet mumbled blowing on her soup.

“Oh. Yeah you do that all the time.” Clementine laughed.

“What can I say? I fuckin’ love strawberries.” Violet smirked, “not as much as I love clementines though.”

“Shut up.” Clementine groaned rolling her eyes.

“Can we sit?” Sophie asked, Minerva following behind her.

“Sure, there’s plenty of grass.” Violet nodded.

Sophie and Minerva sat on the grass closer to the fire but still close to the other girls as well. Sophie was talking about some painting she was drawing on the walls, the occasional comment from Brody and Minerva about what to do next. Clementine however was too tired to even care what was being said. 

“It’s almost August...I think.” Brody said quietly, “it’s gonna start to get colder.”

“Finally.” Violet huffed, “I’m tired of sleeping naked.”

“Naked? You...You sleep naked?” Sophie stuttered.

“No, not entirely.” She said messing with her bowl of soup. “Just down to my tank top and shorts.”

“That’s not naked, Violet.” Brody corrected.

“It is to me.” 

“Fair enough.” Minerva shrugged.

“It’s so fucking hot in our room that Ruby shattered the glass in our window so the wind could blow in, I’ve never seen her so mad in my life.” Minerva recollected.

“Jesus I would’ve loved to see that.” Brody laughed.

“She was all like “this mother fucking weather is pissing me off! I’d like to beat the fucking suns ass!”” Minerva laughed, making them all bust out into laughter.

“That sounds exactly like Ruby when she first got here.” Sophie laughed holding her stomach.

“Oh my god.” Violet grinned. 

“Hello, ladies.” Louis greeted, Marlon following behind him.

“Hey boys, come to make out with my sister?” Minerva scoffed.

“Not entirely! I came for the comic relief.” Louis smirked sitting down next to Sophie.

“I’ll be right back, I’ve gotta go take my bowl to Lilly.” Clementine whispered patting Violet’s leg.

“Does anyone else want me to take their bowls?” She asked as she got up.

The other kids all said yes, piling Clementine high with the bowls.

“Here let me help.” Minerva offered grabbing half of them.

“Thanks.” Clementine smiled.

“Y’know at first I was pissed at Sophie for dating Louis. I just didn’t know why she didn’t go for someone who had common sense. But now I get it, he’s good for her.” Minerva hummed.

“Yeah. I think they’re sweet together.” Clementine agreed.

“You and Violet are sweet too. I’m glad you’re both happy.”

“You mean that?” Clementine asked handing the bowls over to Lilly.

“Of course I do.” Minerva nodded, “I wasn’t always a terrible person.” She frowned.

“I let my emotions get the best of me, and I took it out on Violet. It was fucked up. I’m fucked up.” Minerva admitted, “but that doesn’t mean I can’t change.”

“You can change, but Violet will always be scarred by that, Minnie.” Clementine sighed, “I mean she can’t even stand when I slam the door.”

“I know. I fucked up really bad, but I’m trying to become a better person I really am.” 

“I believe you.” Clementine nodded.

“Thanks.” Minerva smiled sadly.

The two girls went back to the group, sitting down back where they were. 

“Hey, Vi? Wanna go back to our room, I’m exhuasted.” Clementine yawned.

“Yeah. I’m tired too.” Violet agreed getting up from her seat.

“Goodnight, guys. See you tomorrow.” Violet waved, everyone telling them both goodnight.

“Ooo, bet they’re gonna have fun tonight.” Louis smirked.

“No way. Don’t you see how they look, they’re exhausted.” Brody disagreed, “besides why is their sex life so important to you?”

“It’s not, I just like teasing Violet about it til’ she turns red.”

“We do that with Clementine.” Sophie laughed.

“Well what about y’all?” Minerva asked.

“What about us?”

“Y’all have probably had sex, why not make fun of that?” Minerva smirked.

“Minnie!” Sophie cringed hiding her face.

“Nice.” Marlon laughed high fiving Minerva.

 

“I’m fucking exhausted.” Clementine huffed taking her clothes off, “at least it’s a little bit cooler tonight.” 

“Yeah, maybe I can sleep with a shirt on tonight.” Violet said sarcastically.

“Hey, Vi.” Clementine asked laying on her bed, “do you think you could sleep in bed with me tonight?” 

Violet arched her eyebrow, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I just, I just need to know you’re here.” Clementine said quietly.

Violet walked over to Clementine’s bed, getting under the covers with her. 

“Really, what’s wrong?” Violet asked wrapping her arm around the shorter girl’s waist.

“I’m just stressed out, Vi. The not knowing if my parents are alive is killing me.” She huffed laying her head on Violet’s chest.

“And I’m tired of taking cold showers.” She added.

“Well, Mitch is trying to figure out how to make solar panels so maybe that’ll help. But as for your parents, there’s no way to know as shitty as that sounds I mean it’s the truth.” She sighed.

“Doesn’t make it easier.”

“I know.” Violet murmured kissing Clementine’s forehead.

“Vi?” She asked quietly.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” She hummed closing her eyes.

“I love you too, Clem.”

“Y’know...the other kids probably won’t be in here for awhile.” Clementine trailed, her hands lowering from Violet’s chest.

“What if they come back?” Violet asked nervously.

“I don’t think they will.” Clementine said sitting up a bit, her hand falling lower.

“Remember when I used to play baseball? And you said I looked hot in the baseball pants?” She asked messing with Violet’s belt.

“Yeah...what about it?” Violet asked gulping.

“That’s how I felt everytime you put your hair up for a soccer game.” Clementine hummed, her hand slipping under.

“Clem.” She groaned biting her lip.

Clementine used her other hand to hold Violet’s, then kissed the girl softly.

“I love you.” She whispered, “is this okay?”

“I...I love you too. And yeah it’s...it’s..—fuck.” Violet gasped biting her lip. 

 

Clementine and Violet both sat on the bed out of breath. 

“That was um...that fucking happened.” Violet panted.

“Yeah. That did.” Clementine huffed.

“I mean was it, was it good?” Violet asked.

“You tell me?” 

“I think so, yeah.” Violet nodded.

“Then yeah.” Clementine agreed, “it’s supposed to be this awkward right?”

“I think so.”

“Good.” Clementine laughed, and then Violet laughed too. It made both of them feel a little better.

Clementine turned to her side, Violet wrapping her arm around her waist.

“Hey, Vi?” Clementine asked holding her hand.

“Hm?”

“I know this is a weird time to bring this up but Sophie talked to me about something yesterday.”

“What was it?”

“Minerva....she’s trying to become a better person. I talked to her and I actually believe her. But I don’t know, I wanted to talk to you and see how you felt about it?” 

“I, I mean Clem I still have to deal with stuff she’s caused me to have. Sure I’ll be around her but that doesn’t mean I want to be best friends with her.”

“I’m not asking for you to be best friends with her, I’m just saying we’re all any of us has left anymore.”

“I know. I’ll think about it.” Violet agreed.

“Thank you, Vi.” Clementine yawned, leaning back to kiss her.

“Mhm.” Violet hummed kissing her back. 

“Now about that thing you did...” Clementine trailed.

“Oh. That. Um shit I just made it up, I don’t—-I don’t know I um.” She stammered hiding her face.

“Shut up, it was nice.” Clementine laughed turning around to face Violet.

“Think they heard us?” Violet asked,

“Who cares, they’ll probably interrogate us tomorrow regardless.” Clementine laughed.

“Probably, shit Brody has been asking me since the day she found out we were dating.” Violet scoffed.

“How long has it been since then?” Clementine asked.

Violet furrowed her brows, trying to figure out the math, “probably six months?”

“That’s half a year, shit.” Clementine smirked.

“Yeah, long fuckin’ time.” Violet grinned.

“Wouldn’t want to spend it with anyone else though.” Clementine shrugged,

“Me neither.”


	23. haircut

“Okay girls, I know how you’re gonna feel about this but it has to be done.” Lilly crosses her arms then pulled out a pair of scissors.

“Oh hell no.” Sophie said shaking her head.

“Everyone has to cut their hair short, I know how much you girls love your long hair and trust me I do too. But, it’s an easy target for walkers to grab. You’ll die over your hair.” Lilly explained, “here I’ll go first.” She added cutting her hair in the bathroom mirror. 

Lilly had long black hair it went down below her shoulders, but now she had just cut it to her neck level, and fuck did she look a lot meaner now.

“Okay, whose next?” She asked shaking her hair.

“I guess I’ll go next.” Brody mumbled coming forward.

Lilly took Brody’s hair and brushed it out, staring at in the mirror.

Brody had long red hair that fell well below her chest, she was one of the girls with longer hair. 

“Just, get it over with.” Brody winced closing her eyes.

Lilly let out a sigh before chopping it off all the way to the middle of her neck. She took some water and slicked it back, she had to admit it looked pretty cool.

“It’s all gone.” Brody huffed looking at herself in the mirror. “Fuck!” She laughed.

“Watch it.” Lilly warned.

“Sophie you’re next.” Lilly said snipping the scissors. 

“Like hell I am!” Sophie laughed.

“Come on Soph, just get it over with.” Minerva whispered.

Sophie hesitantly got up, facing Lilly and then the mirror.

Sophie had the longest hair, falling to at least her hips. She was a hippy that’s for sure, her hair spoke for itself.

“How short?” Sophie asked.

Lilly pulled her hair back, looking at the length. “Here.” Lilly said pointing to the bottom of her neck, “after that it needs to be out of your face too.”

“Okay.” Sophie gulped as she felt the scissors snip.

Just like that all of her hair was gone.

Sophie groaned loudly once she saw the hair cut, shaking her head in disgust. “I look like a boy!” 

“Shit if boys looked like that I’d be dating them more often.” Violet scoffed rolling her eyes.

“Vi!” Clementine groaned hitting her arm.

“Aw a volunteer? Come on Vi, you’re next.” Lilly grinned.

Violet’s hair wasn’t really long to begin with, however it fell to her shoulders so that was a threat in Lilly’s book. 

Lilly grabbed the girls hair, decided to get a little creative with it, “you like bangs?”

“Sure why the hell not.” Violet shrugged.

“Good.” Lilly nodded and continued to cut.

She cut it to about mid neck length and gave the girl bangs, Violet had to admit it wasn’t that bad. Clementine however was drooling over it.

“Okay, Clem you’re next.” Lilly said, “take the hat off.”

Clementine stood in front of the mirror, watching as Lilly snipped it shorter. She then pulled out two purple hair bands, pulling Clementine’s hair up.

“I look like I’m four.” Clementine groaned.

“Put the hat on, I did it like this so it’d look good with the hat.” Lilly explained, and she was right it looked cute with the hat on.

“Aw you’re adorable.” Violet swooned.

“Am not.” Clementine grumbled.

“Ruby, you’re next then Minerva.”

“What if I just put it in a neat bun?” Ruby pleaded, “I never leave the grounds anyways!” 

“Fine.” Lilly agreed.

“Minerva.” 

Minerva’s hair was again not that long just falling to her shoulders, but Lilly again thought that was too much.

“Can we just cut all of it off except for like right here?” Minerva explained.

“I mean. If you want me to I can.”

“Fuck it.” Minerva shrugged.

Minerva’s haircut was the most dramatic change, the girl looked more rebellious like this. Not that she didn’t already.

“Now, everyone with a haircut come with me, Ruby you stay here and clean up the bathroom please.”

“If it means I’m keepin’ my hair I’m fine with that.” Ruby agreed pulling the broom out.

 

Lilly stood with the girls at the gate. 

“We have to start going outside of the compound. It’s beginning to get harder for just the adults to go.”

“So we get to like leave?” Minerva asked smirking.

“Yes, but you have to be prepared first.” Lilly explained, “pick out a weapon.”

There was a bunch of different tools and weapons placed out on a table, Clementine thought that this was a little extra but whatever.

Clementine chose her old baseball bat, Sophie going for a machete, Minerva a crossbow, Violet a butcher knife, and Brody a hunting rifle with a sniper attachment. 

“Okay then, sounds good to me. Brody and Minerva do you know how to use those?” Lilly asked 

“My dad used to make me go hunting with him, he used to call me Bonnie.” She smirked.

“Fair enough, Minerva?”

“Yeah, my mom made me and Sophie take archery.” Minerva nodded. “Sophie painted her bow, I actually used mine.”

“I’m naming my machete kindness.” Sophie mumbled to Brody.

“Okay, um. Well you all know how to use these that’s good. If you want to make any changes now is the time. Tomorrow morning you and some of the boys are gonna go scavenging with Kenny and I.” Lilly explained, “don’t be late. And be prepared.”

“Yes ma’am.” They all agreed.

“I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Lilly nodded then dismissed them.

“I’m digging the new haircuts ladies!” Louis grinned showing off his own.

“Dreads? Oh my god you look so hot!” Sophie squealed hugging him tightly.

“That’s the response I wanted.” He smirked proudly.

Brody however knew exactly what Marlon was going to do, and low and behold she was right.

“The mullet? Again?” She groaned.

“Yeah, it’s back baby.” He grinned proudly.

“I’m so glad I’m gay.” Violet said her eyes wide.

“Fuckin’ same.” Minerva scoffed.

“Looks like we’re the two lucky boys going with you guys tomorrow! Wooo! We get to go hunting!” Louis cheered. 

“Yay. I’m simply ecstatic.” Sophie groaned.

“Why don’t we paint your machete? The two of us?” Louis offered.

“Oh my god yes! What’s your weapon?”

Louis pulled out a chair leg covered in nails, “I’m naming him Chairles get it?” 

“Adorable. Let’s paint that too.” Sophie said and pulled him away to her room.

“What about you Mar?”

“I just decided to use my old bow.” He shrugged.

“Good choice.” Minerva winked.

“I’m gonna go put my gun up, comin’ Mar?” Brody asked,

“Yeah!” Marlon nodded catching up to her.

“I better go practice my aim, been awhile since I did this.” Minerva huffed leaving the two alone.

“Your haircut looks hot.” Clementine smirked.

“Really? Thought you liked it when I put my hair up?”

“This is better than that.” She smirked kissing her cheek.

“Wanna go practice knocking some walkers out?” Clementine asked swinging her baseball bat.

“Sure. Could use the practice I guess.” Violet shrugged fake swinging her butcher knife.

“I feel like a serial killer.” She added.

“Huh, which one used a butcher knife.”

“No clue.”


	24. mistake

The girls were lined up at the gates, tiredly waiting for Lilly and Kenny to meet up with them.

“It’s so goddamn early.” Sophie muttered leaning against the fence.

“Yeah tell me about it, I had to drag Violet out of bed.” Clementine scoffed,

“In my defense I haven’t gotten up this early since before the apocalypse.” Violet defended.

“Good morning ladies!” Louis smirked throwing his chair leg over his shoulder,

“Hey, Lou.” Sophie beamed.

“Where’s Marlon?” Brody asked,

“On the way, probably fighting a raccoon who thinks his hair is it’s mother.” He shrugged.

“Nice one.” Brody scoffed rolling her eyes.

“Are you nervous?” Violet asked Clementine, ignoring the rambling of Louis.

“A little, I mean the only time I’ve ever killed a walker was that time with you.” Clementine admitted,

”We’ll be okay, just watch my back out there ‘kay?”

“Yeah of course.” Clementine agreed.

“Okay everyone!” Kenny yelled, Marlon following behind him. “We’re about to get a move on, Lilly’ll be here any second.” 

Shortly after that Lilly came forward, backpacks were thrown to half of the kids in the group.

“Everyone needs a buddy, you’re going to work in pairs.”

Everyone had one except Minerva.

“Minerva I have another job for you don’t worry.” She reassured her.

Minerva nodded back, too focused on readjusting her bow.

“Let’s go, we’re going into the city today so be ready. It could be packed or it could be empty, all depends.” Kenny explained, opening the front gates.

“You all protect each other no matter what.”

 

The walk to the city took forever, it felt like they had been walking for hours.

“You think they have a Gucci store here?” Louis asked quietly.

“No, Lou.” Minerva scoffed.

Violet and Clementine stayed behind the rest of them, not too far but far enough to where the rest of them couldn’t hear their conversation as good.

“If one of us doesn’t make it back alive I just want you to know that I love you.” Violet huffed crossing her arms.

“I love you too, but we’re both coming back alive.” Clementine rolled her eyes.

“Hope so.” Violet mumbled.

Brody stayed close to Marlon, Sophie also close to Louis. They were definitely the most afraid out of everyone.

“Okay! We need to scavenge as much of this area as we can. Every group take a different building and meet back here once you hear Kenny whistle okay?” Lilly instructed, “look out for each other and be careful.”

Brody and Marlon took an old gas station, Louis and Sophie searched through a few places on an old strip mall, Minerva and Lilly searched a few old restaurants, while Violet and Clementine searched an old grocery store. Kenny decided to just stay on watch, keeping an eye out for anything.

Violet and Clementine strolled through the grocery store, it had been raided pretty good but there was still some cans left.

“Aw look, it’s a card that says I love you beary much.” Clementine smiled handing Violet the card,

“Gay.” Violet scoffed, but then tucked the card into her pocket.

“find anything good?” Clementine asked, 

“Besides a few cans of vegetables nothing much.” She shrugged, “it smells awful in here.”

“It’s the rotted meat probably.” Clementine groaned.

“We need to check the office and stuff, see if there’s anything good.” She nodded walking up to the front. 

She kicked the door in praying there wasn’t anything in there.

“Stop!” A voice yelled making her jump.

“Shit.” Clementine sighed pulling her bat out.

“Come out, now!” Violet yelled from behind Clementine,

An older woman and her son slowly crept out, they looked starved and terrified.

“Hello.” She said quietly, holding her son behind her. He looked to be a bit older than Clementine, making her a bit nervous.

“We don’t want to hurt you, we just want help.” The woman said wiping her tears away.

“I’m Katjaa, this is my son Duck.” She introduced.

“Like the animal?” Violet asked.

“Yeah, exactly.” He nodded.

“And I thought our names were weird.” Violet huffed, “Kenny!” She yelled.

“What? What!” He asked rushing over to the store.

“Uh, there’s some survivors here.” Violet explained.

“Holy shit are you alright, ma’am?” He asked running over.

“We’re alright, just please help us.” She begged.

“Of course, here come with me.” He said helping her walk.

“You girls finish getting supplies then meet back up with us in the street.” 

“Yes sir.” Violet agreed.

“Well now we know there’s no walkers in there.” Clementine sighed opening the door again.

“Nothing good.” Violet groaned, “except this keychain.” 

“What is it?”

“A rainbow.” She smirked.

“That’s cute.” Clementine grinned,

“You’re cute.”

“Shut up.” She laughed.

 

“For your first raid you’ve all done pretty alright. I’m proud of you guys.” Lilly beamed as they walked back to the school.

“Yeah, we make a good team! All of us.” Louis cheered.

“You are all very kind, we appreciate you taking us in.” Katjaa smiled.

“Don’t mention it.” Kenny nodded.

“Kenny has been eyein’ her all day, you think he’s got the hots for her?” Brody whispered.

“Probably.” Clementine laughed.

 

The girls went back to the dorms, Brody took their weapons and cleaned them off it seemed like everyone else except for Violet and Clementine had to kill walkers that day. Lucky them.

Once Violet got back to the room she put the cheesy card on her desk along with the keychain, smirking a bit at the card.

“I knew you’d like it.” Clementine laughed.

“Maybe.” Violet mumbled, she wasn’t going to admit it—but she really did like it a lot.


	25. reprocussions

“Fucking do it, Brody!” Clementine screamed holding the girl still.

“I...I can’t, Clem.” Brody sobbed holding the axe.

“Hold her, I’ll do it.” Clementine shivered grabbing the axe, “I...I love you.” She whispered and then slammed it down, cutting the girls arm off.

“Jesus Christ!” Brody sobbed,

“Hand me the knife now!” Clementine yelled, she grabbed the heated up knife and pressed it against the now end of her arm clotting it.

“She’ll be okay, let me clean it up.” Brody whispered getting herself together.

“Fuck, Clem I need you to make sure she’s not...she’s not dead.”

“She isn’t I can feel her breathing.”

“Okay good, just hold her for a minute.” Brody nodded rushing to the closet to grab her meds.

“We better hope this fucking works.”

“It will. We’re not losing her.” Clementine scoffed.

“Duck would be devestated, he needs his mom.” Brody whispered wrapping the woman’s bandage.

“Does he not know?”

“No, Lilly told us to handle it and to not tell anyone.” Brody said forcing medicine down the unconscious woman’s throat.

“She’s a fucking vet how could this have happened!”

“She wasn’t careful enough, the walker grabbed her arm.”

“She’s not running a fever which is good, we just need to tie her to the bed just in case.” Brody huffed struggling to move her to the bed.

“She’ll be okay.” Clementine reassured her as they tied her up.

“I sure hope so.” Brody sighed hugging Clementine tightly.

“What if we have to do this to someone we love? I’m not saying Kat isn’t someone I care about but you know what I mean.” Brody shivered.

“I don’t even wanna think about that.” Clementine sighed, “you know what I want if it’s me right?”

“Yeah. You’ve told me.” Brody groaned.

“Good.”

“I’ll take first watch, you tell Vi what happened.”

“Okay, I’ll be back.” Clementine nodded and left the room.

“Hey, Clem.” Violet greeted as she came through the door.

Clementine rushed into Violet’s arms holding her tightly,

“woah what’s wrong?”

“I just had to fucking cut Kat’s arm off.” She cried into Violet’s shoulder.

“Jesus, Clem are you okay?”

“No, I...fuck!” She shivered.

“Hey calm down take deep breaths.” Violet instructed holding her shoulders.

“Deep breaths.” Clementine huffed still shivering.

“Is she gonna be okay?”

“I...I hope so.”

“Here sit down.” Violet said helping her to her bed, “you cut it off by yourself?”

“Brody was there, she helped but I was the one who chopped it off.”

“Oh my god.” 

“Yeah, it was fucking awful.” 

“I bet, Jesus Clem.” She grimaced rubbing her back.

“And then after I did it, I began to think a lot. What if it happens to you?” Clementine asked.

Violet didn’t respond, she couldn’t tell Clementine that it wouldn’t happen because she can’t promise that. She was just as scared of it happening to Clementine.

“We just have to be careful and it won’t happen.” Violet reassured her.

“Kat was careful.”

“She was but, she could also be careless at times too.”

“So can we, sometimes I’m too busy watching you that I don’t watch myself.” Clementine shivered.

“I get like that with you too.” Violet mumbled.

“I’m tired of this, Vi. This all is just so much and for what? What is it we’re doing this for?” Clementine laughed rubbing her eyes.

“We’re doing it because we’re lucky enough to still be alive.” Violet answered, “there’s no time for us to feel sorry for ourselves.”

“You’re right.” Clementine nodded biting her lip, “it just sucks.”

“Yeah I know, but at least we have each other.” 

“I love you, Vi.”

“I love you too, Clem.” Violet whispered kissing her cheek, “so fucking much.”

“I was thinking about what I’d do if I had my own house.” Clementine laughed changing the subject.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, I’d probably have violets planted everywhere.”

“Wow, how original.” Violet scoffed.

“I would! I’ve love them ever since I was little.”

“Aw really?”

“Yeah, and now I love them even more but still.” Clementine smirked.

“Weirdo.” Violet scoffed, “how many stories would it be?”

“Hm, two probably with a big backyard.”

“I like that.” Violet said then frowned, “my family lived in a trailer.”

“well you can come live in my imaginary house, I’d love the company.” Clementine grinned, “hell I’d even put in a soccer goal.” 

“Aw for me?”

“Yes but also so I could whoop your ass in soccer.” Clementine winked,

“Oh yeah mhm.” Violet mumbled rolling her eyes.

“Yeah! I could!”

“Just like I could whoop your ass in baseball right?”

“If you tried hard enough maybe.” Clementine shrugged.

“Maybe.” Violet hummed kissing her cheek, “but before we do anything I need to sleep, I’m exhausted.”

“Me too, but I need to check on Brody first, then when I come back we can go to sleep.” Clementine yawned.

“Sounds good to me.” Violet winked throwing her shirt off.

“It’s freezing outside, keep your shirt on.”

“I’ll be fine, I’m sleeping with you tonight.” Violet sighed taking her glasses off.

“You are?”

“Yeah, you’ve had a long day I know you get nightmares when stuff like this happens.” Violet nodded getting into bed.

“How lucky am I to have someone as thoughtful as you?” Clementine fake cried.

“Pretty damn lucky.” Violet smirked.

 

After Clementine checked on Brody she found that everything was thankfully okay, and Kat was probably going to wake up soon. That made her feel a lot better about the entire situation, her arm however got fed to the headmasters old dog which Clementine thought was completely disgusting. She had to remind herself not to let the dog lick her anytime soon.

She quietly crept back into her dorm, she didn’t wanna wake up Violet.

“Clem?” She heard the girl tiredly call out.

“It’s me.” Clementine reassured her taking her shoes off.

She sat at the edge of the bed for a minute taking her jacket off and her fake leg.

“I was worried, you took awhile.” Violet hummed.

“Yeah, I had to make sure everything was okay with Kat.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah, she’ll be alright. But Lilly fed her arm to Rosie which was really fucking gross.” Clementine cringed.

“That’s nasty.” Violet grimaced.

“Yeah, remind me to never let that dog lick me again.”

“Same.”

Clementine got into bed with the blonde, laying her head on her chest. “I’ve missed you sleeping in my bed.” Clementine yawned, “it’s been awhile.”

“Last time I slept in your bed was our first time.” Violet hummed rubbing the girls back.

“Yeah I guess it was.” Clementine said her cheeks getting red.

“Don’t worry, I still haven’t told anyone that you pulled my hair.” Violet scoffed rolling her eyes.

“Vi! That didn’t happen.” Clementine laughed.

“Mhm.” 

“That was when your hair was still long, god that was when MY hair was still long.” Clementine frowned.

“Maybe one day we can grow our hair back out.” Violet shrugged,

“The day we die.” She scoffed rolling her eyes.

Violet shook her head, kissing Clementine’s forehead softly, “it’ll be before that.” She whispered.

Clementine closed her eyes, listening to Violet’s heartbeat and the wind blowing outside. She felt at peace, this was one of the few times she actually felt safe. Violet always made her feel this way. It was her way of getting away from it all for a little bit, and it was the same for Violet too.

Everything was calm. For now at least.


	26. what the fuck?

It had now been, well at least Violet assumed, a year since the apocalypse had started. An entire year since the world hadn’t fallen to hell, but it also meant her and Clementine had been dating for a year and a half. That thought made her happy.

Violet decided today she’d go to the greenhouse with Ruby instead of going out to raid with the others, she wanted to surprise Clementine with some flowers. She knew Clementine’s favorite flowers were violets...ironic right? 

“You’re not goin’ hunting today, sug?” Ruby asked looking up from the plants.

“No, I thought I’d help you today.” Violet sighed putting her gloves on.

“How sweet of you.” Ruby smiled, handing her a pair of shears.

“Boy Clementine has been jittery lately.” She added,

“Huh? Yeah, she’s been really on edge lately. I think it’s just because it’s spring time the pollen gets to her.” Violet nodded.

“Yeah, probably, poor thing has been sneezin’ left and right.”

“Tell me about it, you haven’t had her sneeze while you’re kissing her.” Violet rolled her eyes playfully.

“Yuck! Aasim did that to me once and I nearly killed him.” Ruby laughed.

“Yeah me too.” Violet smirked continuing to cut flowers.

“So you didn’t just come down to the greenhouse for no reason right? What is it ya’ need?” Ruby asked crossing her arms.

“I want a bouquet of flowers for Clementine.” Violet explained, “but I don’t know how to make one.”

Ruby smiled at Violet, patting her back. “You’re a good girl, Vi.” 

“Thanks.” Violet said nervously,

“I’ll help you make one don’t worry.” 

“Good because if I made it, it’d look awful.” She sighed in relief.

“I know. That’s why I’m helping, oh hey Kat!” Ruby greeted as the older woman entered the greenhouse.

“Hello girls, how are you today?” She asked smiling.

“Good, we’re about to make a bouquet.” Ruby beamed.

“Oh, how lovely, may I help?” She asked taking her sunhat off.

Kat was a lovely woman, she was always friendly to all of the girls but took a liking to Violet and Ruby in specific. It was probably all the time they spent together in the green house. 

“Yeah, it’s for Clementine.” Violet nodded.

“Oh for Clementine, how sweet.” Kat smiled picking up a watering can, “I owe that girl my life.” She added.

“We owe you too, remember that time the walker almost busted through the greenhouse? We wouldn’t have noticed without ya’” Ruby chuckled.

“Yes, well. I try my best.” Katjaa smiled, picking some flowers.

 

 

“Clementine!” Brody yelled, 

“What?” Clementine asked but at that point the walker had grabbed her catching her entirely off guard.

Clementine tried her best to fight it off struggling to free herself from it’s grasp as the other kids ran towards her, “fuck!” Clementine yelled trying to break free.

Then the sound of a scream was heard along with a thud.

“Jesus Christ!” Sophie screamed.

“Quiet! Quiet the walkers will come.” Louis warned watching the scene unfold.

“We have to help them!” Brody cried rubbing towards them.

“Stop it’s too late!” Marlon yelled holding her back.

“No, no it’s not!” Sophie yelled running past the group, slicing into some walkers.

“Sophie!” Louis yelled chasing after her.

“Fuck!” Marlon groaned running after him, Brody thereafter.

They cleared the area quickly, seeing Minerva and Clementine on the ground.

“We’re surronded, fuck!” Brody cried pulling her rifle out.

“Shhh don’t shoot! You’ll cause more to come, look.” Sophie explained grabbing a rock throwing it in the other direction.

“Huh.” Marlon said watching the walkers leave.

“Now, we need to deal with this.” Sophie cried biting her lip.

“What the fuck are we going to tell Violet, is she, is she dead?” Louis asked his voice shaky.

 

“Clementine loves violets huh?” Katjaa asked as she wrapped the flowers in a bow,

“Yeah they’re her favorite flower.”

“And her favorite person I see.” She smiled.

“Sometimes.” Violet blushed, rubbing her neck.

“That’s too sweet, you know Duckie was talking about you two the other day. You’re both always so happy around each other it’s refreshing to see that.” Kat sighed, “it’s good you have someone like that.”

“Yeah, I’m glad I have her too.” Violet sighed in content. She finally felt like everything was going her way, the boarding school was doing better everyday, hell Mitch and his crew have almost even perfected their solar panels, hopefully they’d have AC soon. Violet knew it was about to be summer soon and she’d have to start sleeping in her own bed again, she always hated that.

“Hey! Kat! Violet! Come here!” Lilly yelled.

“That doesn’t sound good.” Kat frowned grabbing her knife.

The two met Lilly at the watch tower, seeing she was held up with a group.

“Huh?” Violet asked raising her eyebrow.

“We don’t mean any trouble! We just want help!” A girl said holding her arms up.

“What’s your name?” Lilly asked still holding the gun to them.

“My name is Carley! My group and I are just looking for help!” She said her voice shaky.

“They look okay.” Violet whispered, crossing her arms.

“They have a kid, Lilly.” Katjaa frowned. 

“How many of you are there?” Lilly asked.

“Me, and four others.” 

“So this is everyone?”

“Yes.” She nodded.

“Open the gates, Willy.” Lilly yelled, allowing them to come in.

“Thank you so much, god bless you.” She gasped hurriedly running in.

“What are your names?” Katjaa asked.

“I’m Carley, that’s Walter, that’s Bonnie, and the little boy...he’s AJ.” She explained helping them all in.

“Well welcome to the boarding school.” Lilly said still suspicous about them.

“AJ?” Violet asked looking at the younger kid, he couldn’t be more than six.”

“Yeah?” He asked crossing his arms.

Violet looked at him for a bit, she was unsure. I mean shit AJ was a common name, she couldn’t get her hopes up. Besides he didn’t even look like Clementine.

“We need to talk, come with me?” Lilly said to the adults, “Violet, Kat, take AJ to the greenhouse with you.”

“Sure, come along with us AJ.” Kat smiled.

“I..Okay.” AJ agreed hesitantly following them.

“So AJ, what’s your story?” Violet asked opening the greenhouse door.

“I..I’m alone. I think my family is dead.” He frowned.

“That’s awful, I’m sorry AJ.” Kat frowned, 

“It’s okay. I don’t really remember them anyways.” He shrugged staring at the flowers.

“What are these?”

“These are violets.” Violet explained.

“But aren’t you Violet?”

“Yeah.”

“But—”

“There can be two things named the same thing.” Violet cut him off, 

“Huh.” He nodded.

“What’re you doing?”

“We’re making a bouquet for Violet’s sweetheart.” Kat smiled continuing to work.

“Sweetheart?”

“Like a really important friend.” Violet explained, “a special friend.”

“Oh. Like love?”

“Yeah, like love.” 

“What’s his name?” AJ asked raising his eyebrow.

“Um, here why don’t you help me plant some flowers over here sugar?” Ruby asked now listening to the conversation.

“Okay!” He grinned rubbing over to her.

“These will be perfect for her, she’ll love them.”

“I hope so.” Violet huffed, “thank you Kat.”

“Anytime, dear.”

Violet was excited now, she had the best surprise for Clementine. Now she couldn’t wait for her to come home tonight so she could surprise her, things were finally starting to look up.


	27. chaotic

Violet paced back and forth in front of the gates, watching and waiting. It’d had been hours since the sun went down and she was starting to get really worried. The entire group still wasn’t back, this was the first time the kids had went out alone without adults, Violet knew it wasn’t a good idea but it happened anyways. She should’ve went with them.

“What’re you doin’?” AJ asked walking up to the gates.

“Waiting.” Violet responded.

“For?”

“For some of our people to come back, they’re still not back.” She huffed.

“You’re getting worked up. Take a deep breath, my sister used to tell me that when I’d get really mad.” He responded,

And Violet listened. She took a deep breath.

“Good, it’ll help you with your feelings.”

“Thanks.” Violet sighed.

“You’re welcome.” He grinned, “I like you.”

“Thanks, kid.” 

“So what’re their names?” He asked now watching out of the gates.

“Well there’s Sophie, Brody, Louis, Marlon, Minerv-”

She was cut off by the sound of yelling, the kids were now in sight and they were running at full speed.

“Open the gates now!” Louis yelled, Violet quickly obliging,

“Stand back.” Violet whispered to AJ as she swung the gate open.

The teenagers came running through, Clementine pulled over Louis’ shoulder, Minerva over Marlons.

“What the fuck happened!” Violet yelled running to them.

“We need to go to Brody’s room now!” Louis panted still running past and into the dorms.

“Jesus Christ!” Violet yelled, “here um, little man go get Willy and tell him to keep watch okay?”

“Okay! Remember to breathe!” He reminder her and took off.

Violet ran into the dorms, hearing the shouting from Brody’s room.

“No! Hold her still! She can’t fucking turn!” Sophie hissed.

“She won’t! Just fucking hold her still!” Brody added.

“What the hell is going on!” Violet yelled slamming the door open.

“You don’t want to be in here, come on.” Louis said pulling her out.

“Like hell I don’t! Let me in!” She shouted,

“No!” Marlon yelled holding her back.

“What the hell happened?” She asked fearing the worst.

“Clementine didn’t get bit.” Marlon finally spoke.

“Then what happened?” Violet asked still shaking.

“Clementine almost got bit but Minerva saved her...but Minerva, got bit. But the fall hit Clementine into a rock so she’s got a huge gash in her head. We cut Minerva’s lower arm off. So it’s two really bad injuries for our team.” Marlon huffed rubbing his neck.

“But they’ll be okay? Right? Right?” Violet asked tears welling up in her eyes.

“We don’t know, Vi. All we can do is wait.” Louis frowned.

“Fuck!” Violet yelled slamming her hand into the wall.

“Swear.” AJ called out walking towards them.

“Whose this?” Louis asked bending down.

“That’s AJ, he came in with a group of people today.” Violet explained rubbing her forehead.

“Hey there little dude, I’m Louis.” He winked scruffing his hair up.

“I’m AJ.” 

“How about I take you with me to the library, get you away from all this mess?” Louis offered.

“The li...library?” He asked,

“It’s like a room full of books.”

“Can Violet come?” AJ asked.

“I’ll be in there in a little bit okay? I’ve gotta take care of some stuff first.”

“Okay!” AJ agreed sticking his thumb up.

“Let’s go then.” Louis said grabbing the smaller kids hand.

“Jesus Christ, Vi, you’re lucky you weren’t out there.” Marlon huffed.

“I was fucking stupid to not go, do you realize they could be dead? Why did you guys not see the walker?” She asked pushing him into a corner.

“Vi! Calm down! We couldn’t stop it.” Marlon said holding up his hands in defense.

“Well something is better than nothing!”

“Don’t hound him out, Vi.” Sophie sniffled, “we tried our best to stop the walkers.”

“Well fuck! Clearly that didn’t work!” Violet yelled tears streaming down her face.

“Violet! Keep your voice down!” Sophie whispered, “Brody is trying to focus on stitching your girlfriend’s head up!” 

“I’m sorry! I’m just fucking tense.” Violet hissed.

“I get it. I’d be the same way if it was Louis.” Sophie sighed, “but Clementine and Minerva are important to me too Vi. I fucking get it.” 

“I’m sorry.” Violet apologized, “I didn’t think about that.”

“It’s fine.” Sophie huffed wiping her eyes.

“Can I see her?” Violet asked.

“You might want to wait, she’s still pretty beat up. She doesn’t look the best right now.”

“I don’t care if her guts are falling out I want to see her.” 

“Fine.” Sophie agreed opening the door.

Violet finally got a good look at Clementine, Brody carefully stitching her head up.

“Hey Vi.” She spoke not looking up.

Minerva sat on the other bed, seemingly knocked out. She hadn’t lost the color on her face which was a good sign, she’d probably make it out alive.

“Hey.” Violet whispered pulling up a chair.

She now saw Clementine’s head it was open pretty wide.

“Oh fuck.” Violet whispered the words sticking to her throat, she began to cry and then it turned into a sob.

“She’ll be okay Vi.” Brody reassured her, “she’s just knocked out right now which is the best thing for her.” 

“How do you know she’ll be okay?” Violet sniffled.

“Because Clementine is a fighter.” Brody sighed wiping some blood away.

Brody got up from the side of the bed throwing away the bloodied medical waste, then walked over to Violet.

“She was talking about you all day.” Brody laughed, “the littlest thing would remind her of you.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah, nonstop. Bout near turned around and got your ass with us so she’d stop.” 

“You should’ve. God maybe this wouldn’t have happened if I went.”

“It would’ve happened regardless, be lucky she isn’t bitten.” Brody frowned and looked at Minerva, “she’s gonna be pissed when she wakes up.”

“Probably.” Violet murmured thinking back on the days when Minerva got really mad at her.

“Do you wanna stay in here with them?”

“Yeah. I’ll stay.” Violet nodded.

“I’ll be back okay?” Brody reassured her, kissing her forehead. “If anything happens you tell me.”

“I will.” Violet sniffled, “Thank you Brody.”

“Of course.” Brody sighed wiping her own tears away.

Violet grabbed Clementine’s hand, it wasn’t cold but it wasn’t as warm as usual which really made Violet nervous.

“Clem, I don’t know if you can hear me but...I love you.” She cried kissing her hand, “a lot.” 

 

Violet sat there for hours, just waiting. Brody and Sophie came in, got in the top bunks and slept. Violet crawled into the bed with Clementine, careful not to hurt her. Clementine still wasn’t responsive so Violet just laid next to her waiting for anything at all.

“Vi?” Sophie asked quietly.

“Yeah?” Violet asked.

“Go to sleep.”

“I can’t.” 

“You need to sleep, she’ll be okay.”

Violet hestitated at first but agreed laying her head on Clementine’s chest and falling asleep.

 

“Violet...?” Clementine groaned trying to get up.

“Shit, no don’t get up!” Violet warned jumping out of her sleep. 

It must’ve been morning now because Minerva and the other girls were gone, it was just Violet and Clementine who were now tucked under a blanket. Violet assumed Brody or Sophie did it.

“How are you feeling?” Violet asked pulling herself out of bed.

“My head hurts like hell. But it’s really good to see you.” Clementine sighed in relief.

“I thought you were gonna die.” Violet laughed pulling her in for a tight hug.

“God for a second I thought I was going to.” She whispered.

“I’d so kiss you right now if you didn’t have morning breath.” Violet fake gagged.

“Hush.” Clementine smirked, Violet kissed her anyways she didn’t care at this point.

“Here let me help you up.” Violet said getting out of bed again. She helped Clementine to her feet making sure she was stable.

“Where is Minnie? She saved me.”

“Minnie, um, I don’t know. But she had to get her arm cut off, she got bit.”

“Fuck. That’s my fucking fault.” Clementine cursed.

“It’s okay, you’re both alive and that’s all that matters.” Violet sighed, “god I’m so fucking glad you’re not dead.”

“Me too.” Clementine laughed, “come with me to the showers?”

“Clem I’m not gonna leave your side for the next day you don’t have to ask.”

“Wow it’s gonna be awkward when I have to pee.” Clementine smirked.

“Shut up.” Violet rolled her eyes.

“So some new survivors came last night.” Violet explained as they walked to the showers.

“Really? What’re their names?” Clementine asked getting into the showers, “fuck! I’m still not use to how cold it is.” She grumbled.

“Bonnie, um Walter I think? Carley and AJ.” She recalled.

“AJ?” Clementine asked turning to Violet.

“Yeah. He’s a little boy, I...I don’t know if he’s your AJ though.” Violet nodded,

Clementine turned the shower off throwing her clothes back on. “Take me to him.”

“I don-”

“Please.” 

“Okay.” Violet agreed.

The two girls walked to the library, this was the place Violet assumed he’d be.

“Louis? AJ?” She called out opening the door, there the two sat playing the piano.

“AJ...” Clementine gasped dropping to her knees when she saw the boy.

“Clementine?” AJ asked rushing from the piano over to her.

“You’re...You’re real. You’re here.” Clementine whispered pulling him into her arms.

“That’s AJ?” Louis asked raising his eyebrow.

“Yes oh my god, AJ how did you? When did you? What the fuck!” She gasped hugging him again tears streaming down her face.

Violet and Louis awkwardly stood to the sides unsure of what to do.

“Mom and dad...they’re gone.” AJ whispered wiping his tears away.

Those words stung more than Clementine expected, she knew they were gone but to get it confirmed hurt even worse.

“I met Carley. She’s been taking care of me since it all started.” He explained, “we just kept moving north since the walkers don’t walk as fast.” He explained.

“Oh my god. I just can’t believe you’re alive!” Clementine laughed pulling him back in, “my little goofball.”

“Don’t call me that, I’m grown now.” He scoffed,

“Oh are you?” Clementine asked raising her eyebrow.

“Mhm. I can shoot a gun too.”

“What?” Clementine asked.

“Yeah. Carley taught me.”

Clementine eyed Louis and Violet nervously, they didn’t know what to say either.

“You’ve met Violet and Louis?” She asked, “Are they nice?”

“Yeah! Louis is teaching me piano, and Violet let me help make flowers for her...sweet—sweetheart?” AJ asked looking up at the blonde whose face went bright red.

“Um. Yeah that.” She mumbled covering her face.

“Aw for your sweetheart Vi? How romantic!” Louis smirked.

“Is Louis your sweetheart?” AJ asked.

“Uh...no.” Violet scoffed.

“Your sweetheart, huh?” Clementine asked biting her lip, “how sweet.”

“Do you know who it is, Clem?” AJ asked.

“I might have a guess.” Clementine shrugged.

“How about you play piano with Louis for a bit while Violet and I talk to Carley okay?” 

“Okay! But please hurry back.” He nodded squeezing her again.

“I will.” Clementine nodded getting up.

“Sweetheart?” Clementine asked as they left the room.

“Kat said it not me.”

“You made me flowers?”

“Yeah, I forgot all about it last night but they’re in our room.” Violet blushed.

“You’re so sweet.” Clementine grinned kissing her cheek. 

“Maybe.” Violet said rubbing her arm. 

“After we talk with Carley I think I’ll repay you for the flowers.” Clementine winked,

“Oh you don’t have to—oh, oh I understand.” Violet stuttered pushing her glasses up.

“Weirdo. Come on.” Clementine laughed.


	28. a gun?

“Hey! What can I do for you two? Violet right?” Carley asked looking up from a radio she was working on,

“Yeah, Violet, this is Clementine.” She said introducing the girl.

Carley looked puzzled for a minute trying to remember where she had heard that name.

“AJ is my little brother.” She said rubbing her neck, “I know it sounds crazy, trust me, I’m still in shock.”

“You’re Clem? Oh my god.” Carley gasped. “We thought you were dead.”

“Yeah well I thought AJ was dead too.” She shrugged. “How did you find him?” 

“I wrecked my car trying not to hit a walker, got stuck in a ditch and AJ was outside in a treehouse hiding. I realized he was all alone because...because your parents were inside and they were bitten.” Carley frowned, “AJ asked me to kill them. So I did that for him.”

Clementine felt like she was going to be sick, she nervously glanced at Violet then back to Carley.

“Thank you for protecting him. But why teach him how to shoot a gun?” Clementine asked crossing her arms.

“So he doesn’t end up bitten. It’s the apocalypse he has to learn things most little boys shouldn’t.” Carley sighed, “so I taught him how to shoot a gun.”

“It makes sense.” Violet chimed in, “I mean we had to learn how to kill pretty young too.”

“I know but it just makes me nervous, does he understand the consequences of shooting someone?”

Carley got quiet for a minute rubbing her shoulder awkwardly, “We’ve been working on it, but, he killed someone about a month ago. For no reason at all.”

“What? What the fuck!” Clementine asked her eyes going wide,

“Her name was Rebecca, she was stealing supplies from the group. She turned herself in but AJ just didn’t understand, he shot her in the head.” She explained.

“Jesus christ.” Violet whispered.

“Um, okay. Yeah, did you tell Lilly about this?”

“Not yet.”

“You need to, this school...it’s for troubled youth and some of our teachers are still here. They could help AJ learn the consequences of his actions.” 

“I’ll be sure to tell her. Thanks girls.” Carley said going back to working on her radio.

“You’re welcome.” Clementine huffed and then left Violet following behind her.

“Are you okay?” Violet asked,

“No I’m pissed the fuck off. He fucking killed someone Vi!” She groaned.

“I know you’re mad but try to calm down I don’t want you popping a stitch.”

“Ha ha.” Clementine replied dryly.

“I’m serious when you furrow your eyebrows like that you’re pulling on the stitches, babe.” Violet groaned.

“Babe?” Clementine asked raising her eyebrow.

“Again with the stitches, don’t be so animated when you talk, and yes babe I’ve said it before.” Violet shrugged.

“It’s sweet but unlike you. Are you feeling okay?” Clementine asked pressing her hand against Violet’s forehead, “you’re not running a fever or anything.”

“I’m fine. I’m just worried about you.” Violet frowned.

“I’ll be okay....babe.” Clementine mocked rolling her eyes.

“Clem.” Violet groaned.

Clementine kissed Violet quickly, then tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. 

“I think we should go talk to Minerva.” Clementine sighed pulling away from Violet.

“Yeah. Probably.” Violet frowned, She still got really nervous around Minerva and for good reason too. 

“It’ll be alright.” Clementine reassured her.

 

Minerva was sat on a tree stump, staring at her bow and arrow. 

“Minnie?” Clementine asked, Violet deciding to stay on the other side of the field talking to Ruby and Aasim.

“Hey.” Minerva replied quietly, “how’s your head.”

“It’s getting better, how are you?”

“Can’t fuckin’ shoot a bow anymore.” She laughed shaking her head. 

“I’m sorry, Minnie, this is all my fault.” Clementine apologized.

“No it’s not. I chose to save you, if I hadn’t done what I did you would’ve died.”

“I know but—”

“This is nothing, Clem. I’d rather be alive with an arm than dead meat.” 

“Thank you, Minerva.”

“Don’t mention it. Just think of it as me trying to atone.” She sighed.

Clementine rubbed her arm awkwardly trying to figure out what to say next.

“I think I’m gonna have to start using something else when we go on raids.” She said changing the subject.

“What’re you thinking of using?” 

“Probably a gun, maybe an axe.” She nodded.

“Yeah that’d be good.” Clementine agreed.

“I like the axe, makes me feel badass.” She smirked,

“Definitely.” Clementine laughed.

“Thanks for coming to see me, Clem.” 

“You’re welcome. Thanks for saving my ass.”

“Anytime.” Minerva winked.

 

“So AJ is your brother?” Brody asked handing Clementine her bowl of soup.

“Yep, my little goofball.” Clementine teased,

“I’m not goofball anymore, I’m Alvin Junior.” He huffed crossing his arms.

“Alvin Junior huh? Fun name.” Louis winked.

“I like goofball better.” Sophie frowned.

“Fine you can use either one.” AJ sighed. 

“Have you met Tenn yet?” Minerva asked sitting down across from the boy.

“N...No.” He shook his head,

“Tenn is my little brother. I think you’d like him if you hung out with him.” She smiled.

“Is he little too?”

“Yeah, just like you.” Sophie grinned.

“I just have one question.” He said furrowing his eyebrows, “Why is there two of you? Aren’t you the same person?”

The rest of the table burst into laughter, Minerva and Sophie just awkwardly trying to explain what a twin was.

“Oh that was gold.” Louis howled grabbing his stomach.

“So you’re not the same person?” He asked Sophie.

“No, we couldn’t be more different.” Sophie laughed.

“Oh okay.” AJ nodded, “where’s Tenn?”

“I’m already going that way so I’ll take you too him, pumpkin.” Ruby said getting up from the table AJ quickly following behind her.

“It’s crazy how he found you.” Brody sighed watching him leave.

“I know. I have no idea how that fucking happened.” Clementine sighed shaking her head.

“It’s good that it did. I mean I heard Lilly talking about what happened. This is the best place for him.” Louis shrugged,

“What happened?” Sophie asked.

“Um. AJ killed someone.” Clementine said quietly.

“Him? The little boy?” Brody asked raising her eyebrows.

“Yep. They taught him how to shoot a gun but not the consequences of it.”

“Jesus! That’s horrible of them.” Sophie frowned.

“Yeah...it is.” Clementine sighed messing with her bowl of soup.

 

 

“Hey Clem?” Violet asked undressing for bed.

“Yeah?” Clementine asked admiring her bouquet.

“Are you gonna tell AJ?” 

“About what?” Clementine asked looking up at Violet.

“About us.” Violet said rubbing her neck awkwardly.

“Yeah. I just hope he doesn’t flip out, my parents were pretty traditional.” Clementine sighed, 

“It’ll be okay. He seems like a pretty cool kid.” Violet hummed. “How’s your head feeling?”

“Like I just got ran over.” She mumbled, “but the flowers are making me feel better.” 

“I’m glad, I worked hard to learn how to tie a bow for that.”

“You did? Aw, Vi.” Clementine swooned getting up from her chair, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Violet laughed kissing her cheek. 

“Brody said to take these pills.” Violet instructed.

“Okay. Are they gonna knock me out or something?”

“No clue, I guess we’ll find out.” 

“Guess so.” Clementine sighed swallowing the pillows.

“Even if AJ is upset at first he’ll come around.” Clementine sighed sitting down on her bed, taking her shoes off.

“I hope so.” Violet nodded, “how do you feel about that Carley lady?”

“I think she’s odd but she saved AJ’s life so I can’t complain.” Clementine shrugged.

“Fair point.”

“I’m exhausted.” Clementine yawned getting into bed, “can you sleep with me tonight?” 

Violet laughed in response, getting up from her own bed and walking to Clementine’s own bed.

“Scared of the monsters under the bed?”

“More like the ones outside.” Clementine huffed laying her head carefully on Violet’s chest.

“Careful don’t hurt yourself.” Violet murmured,

“I won’t.” She reassured her. 

“Goodnight, Vi.” Clementine yawned kissing her softly.

Violet wrapped her arms around Clementine’s neck, deepening the kiss. Clementine smiled at that and bit down on Violet’s lower lip, something she knew always drove Violet up the wall.

“Clem.” Violet laughed kissing her again.

“Mhm?” Clementine hummed against her lips.

Violet shook her head kissing Clementine one last time before pulling away. 

“I love you, even if you do drive me crazy sometimes.” Violet laughed.

“I love you too.” Clementine smiled laying her head back on Violet’s chest.


	29. embarrassing

Clementine had to stay at the school now, they wanted to wait until her head was fully healed for her to go back out so now she was getting restless. With Clementine gone the team didn’t go as far out however because they didn’t want to get trapped like last time.

“Still pacing back and forth?” Violet asked entering their room,

“Mhm.” Clementine huffed.

“Take a break from your pacing and eat.” Violet said putting the bowl down.

Clementine say down at her desk, picking the bowl up carefully.

“Y’know you can come to the greenhouse with me if you want.” Violet offered rubbing her neck nervously.

“Why’re you nervous?” Clementine asked.

“Oh. I dunno, I get nervous when I ask people stuff.” She shrugged,

Clementine smiled back at the girl, “of course I’ll go with you.” 

“Okay cool.” Violet smiled.

“Have you seen AJ today?” Clementine asked.

“Uh he stopped by the greenhouse with Tenn, but it was only to ask if we had broccoli? I don’t really know why.” Violet said her voice still filled with confusion.

Clementine closed her eyes and laughed, “I know exactly why.” She sighed then turned to their dresser.

“He wants Disco Broccoli.” She added, “I’ll have to give him mine.”

“Oh. That makes a lot more sense now, see I thought he was just hungry so I gave him an apple.” She shrugged.

“Well thanks for trying to keep him fed anyways.” Clementine grinned, “I take it you never watched Disco Broccoli?”

“Nah, I was more into Science Dog.” Violet murmured.

“You’re adorable, you know that?” Clementine smirked,

“So I’ve been told.” Violet smiled back.

Clementine finished her soup, taking the bowl with her as they left the dorms.

Clementine couldn’t stop sneezing. The entire way there. Violet felt awful for her but there was nothing she could do, the pollen just always got to Clementine a lot more than it did Violet.

“Ugh! I fucking hate pollen.” She sniffled,

“Aw poor thing.” Violet fake frowned.

“Shut up.” Clementine grumbled opening the greenhouse doors, “after you.”

“Thanks.” Violet said entering the greenhouse.

“Hello Violet.” Kat greeted looking up from the flower beds, “I see you brought Clementine with you, hello.”

“Hey, Kat.” Clementine smiled.

“Where is AJ?” Ruby asked taking her gloves off.

“Probably with Tenn.” Clementine said looking over the flowers.

“Probably, them two are like peas n’ carrots.” Ruby laughed.

“Clementine, can you help me in the chemistry lab? I need to get some fertilizer.”

“Oh yeah, sure.” Clementine nodded leaving the room.

“AJ keeps askin’ about you and Clementine.” Ruby huffed rinsing off some vegetables.

“What about us?”

“He just wants to know why you’re always around each other, why you spend too much time together.” Ruby paused for a minute to fix her hair, “I think it’s time y’all talk to him.”

“You’re probably right.” Violet agreed, “I just hope he won’t flip out on us.” 

“I don’t think he will, he seems pretty tame now.”

“I hope so.” Violet sighed.

Violet and Ruby tended to the garden plots, weeding them and then watering. It was time consuming yet peaceful for Violet. 

“Ruby!” AJ called struggling to open the door, Violet helped him open the door trying not to laugh at the struggling boy.

“I could’ve done it, I’m a grown up.” He huffed.

“It’s okay to have help sometimes, little man.” Violet smirked.

“What is it that you need, sugar?” Ruby asked,

“I need a beet. Or....a cauliflower! Or a ruta...ruta...”

“Rutabaga.” Clementine laughed.

“Clem!” He smiled rubbing into her arms.

“So tell me, why do you keep bothering them for vegetables hm?” Clementine smirked.

“So Tenn and I can play Disco Broccoli.” He groaned, “duh.”

“Oh yeah? Well we don’t grow that stuff until the summer kiddo, I’m sorry.” Clementine apologized squeezing his cheeks.

“Stop! Cut it out!” AJ laughed pulling away.

“Violet and I need to talk to you, okay?” Clementine sighed her voice getting nervous. 

“Now?” Violet asked.

“Yeah, now.” Clementine nodded grabbing AJ’s hand.

“Am I introuble?” AJ frowned as they left the greenhouse.

“No, not at all. We just wanna talk about some stuff. Ruby said you had some questions?” Clementine asked leaning against the greenhouse.

AJ got nervous, rubbing his shoe into the dirt. He was scared to ask anything to the girls.

Violet bent down to AJ’s height, making him look at her.

“It’s okay.” She reassured him, “we won’t get mad.”

“Wh...Why do you guys spend more time together than with me?” He asked frowning, “is Clementine a better friend than I am? Am I a bad friend because I killed someone?” He asked his eyes getting teary.

“What? No, no you’re a great friend AJ. You’re one of my favorite people to hang out with.” Violet laughed, “it’s just...” Violet turned to Clementine who seemed to be frozen.

“Clementine is...a special friend of mine.” She explained,

“Like best friends? I thought you just said I was your best friend.” AJ scoffed.

“No not like best friends...like um, like love?” She sighed.

“You love Clementine?” AJ asked raising his eyebrow, “so you don’t love me?”

“No, listen. I’m dating Clementine, like sweethearts.” She finally got to the point, AJ’s eyes going wide.

“But she’s a girl, Violet.” AJ whispered hoping Clementine couldn’t hear.

Violet tried not to laugh but she did and quickly covered it up by talking.

“You can do that, AJ.” Clementine finally spoke, bending down with Violet, “it doesn’t have to be a boy all of the time.”

“Really?” AJ asked, crossing his arms.

“Really.” Violet nodded.

“So...you’re like Mom and Dad were?” 

“Sort of...except we’re not married or anything we’re just together.” Clementine explained to the best of her ability.

“Why aren’t you married then if you love each other?” AJ asked.

“Well firstly it’s the apocalypse, secondly we’re still really young, and thirdly um...I had a point here but I forgot it.” Clementine groaned rubbing her head.

“Getting married happens after a really long time, AJ.” Violet chimed in,

“Oh. So you’ve gotta wait? Like birthdays!”

“Yes like birthdays.”

“Well okay, I guess you guys can spend more time together. But I still like hanging out with you guys.” He smiled sadly.

“We’ll always have time to hang out with you, goofball.” Clementine laughed, “just because I’m with Violet doesn’t mean I do everything with her.” 

“Okay.” AJ smiled a bit more.

“Good, I’m glad we talked about this.” Clementine sighed in relief. 

“Me too.” AJ beamed pulling the two girls in for a hug. “Now I’m gonna go find Tenn...um see you at dinner guys!” He shouted running away from them.

“That went easier than I thought it would.” Clementine said biting her lip.

“Yeah. It did. I guess he’s not as scary as I thought.” Violet shrugged,

“You’re scared of my six year old brother?” Clementine snorted.

“More like scared of his opinions.” Violet reasoned.

“Fair enough.” Clementine nodded, “I am too.”

Violet kissed Clementine’s cheek, “we better get you to the dorms and change your bandages.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Clementine sighed.

 

The two girls got back into the dorms, everyone else was probably still out on the mission so it was just them for now.

“Let me just get the stuff from Brody’s room.” Violet said opening the door.

“Violet!” Brody yelled, laid out on a bed with...oh my god.

Violet stopped in her tracks, she didn’t even know what to say.

“What’s wrong....oh my god.” Clementine said freezing up.

Brody quickly threw a blanket over herself pushing them off of her.

“It...It’s not what it looks like!” Brody stammered her face glowing red.

“Really?” Violet scoffed looking away from the girl, “get dressed both of you. Come into our rooms and bring your medical shit so you can rebandage Clementine’s head. We’ll talk about this there.” Violet cringed walking out of the room.

“Fuck! I knew we shouldn’t have left the door unlocked.” Brody cursed pulling her shirt back on.

“Well how was I supposed to know they’d be back so soon!” 

“We didn’t—just, get the first aid kit and come on.” Brody huffed her voice shaky and afraid, “we’re fucked.”

Clementine and Violet went back to their room, still shocked at what they saw. 

“So that...that really happened right?” Violet asked turning to Clementine.

“Uh hmm, right?” Clementine gagged, “that’s cheating right?”

“I mean if I was in between some girls legs like that would I be cheating?”

“Yes!” Clementine groaned.

“Then...yes.” Violet nodded, “I just don’t understand...why? Those two...I didn’t.” Violet stuttered her face glowing red again.

“We walked in on them. That’s like anyone’s biggest nightmare.” Clementine groaned, “doesn’t help that Brody is like my sister, that’s like watching your sister have sex oh my god!” Clementine cringed.

Their door opened up, they slowly walked into the room Brody putting the medical case down. 

“Come here, Clem.” Brody huffed pointing to the chair in front of her.

Clementine walked over sitting in the chair quietly.

“Can we just pretend that didn’t happen?” Brody sighed closing her eyes.

“I think you owe us an explanation at least.” Violet groaned, “I mean we are scarred for life now.”

“How long has this been going on for, Brody?” Clementine asked.

Brody was now beginning to tremble and sweat, she felt herself about to cry. “I didn’t know how to tell y’all okay? I just...got scared!” Brody cried.

“Hey, Brody it’s okay.” Clementine reassured her grabbing her hand. 

“It happened a few weeks ago. I...I don’t know.” Brody stuttered, “we’re just seeing if it works.” 

“So you’re having experimental sex?” Violet scoffed.

“I guess you could call it that.” Brody shrugged her hands still shaky, “we don’t know how we feel right now.”

“I’ve been talking to Minerva about it a lot.” Sophie chimed in, “I don’t know if this means Brody and I like each other or what.”

“Well you’re...I mean, shit.” Clementine sighed shaking her head.

“You have to tell Marlon and Louis this happened.”

“They know. They’re pissed off.” Brody mumbled continuing to clean Clementine’s cuts.

“Yeah well I think I would be too.” Violet sighed, “you better figure this out before more people get hurt, including yourselves.” Violet huffed.

“It could just be hormones?” Sophie shrugged, “I don’t fucking know!”

“Soph, calm down.” Brody said.

“I’m sorry.” Sophie apologized, “I’m just embarrassed.”

“I think we all are at this point.” Clementine sighed, “listen just...I don’t know decide between who you’re with and each other. But don’t let this ruin your friendship with each other.” 

“You’re right.” Sophie nodded, “thanks Clem.”

“Yeah of course. Just, please lock your door next time.” Clementine groaned.

“Yeah. Will do.” Brody mumbled her face turning red, “all done cleaning it, I’ll be by tomorrow to clean it again.” 

“Thanks, Ro.”

“Mhm.” She hummed quickly leaving the room, Sophie following behind her.

“This...this is stressful.” Violet groaned,

“Yeah it really is, I mean are they even...into girls?”

“I can see Brody being into girls but I never thought Sophie would be.” 

“Maybe it’s a twin thing?” 

“If anything they’re both Bi. Or they’re just lonely? I don’t know, shit this is fucking crazy.” Violet scoffed,

“I just hope they figure this out before everyone gets hurt.”

“Me too.” Violet agreed, kissing Clementine’s forehead.

“Wanna sit in bed and read Harry Potter?” Violet smirked.

“Yes, I’ve been waiting all day to hear you say that.” Clementine hummed practically running over to her bed.

“And I’m the nerd?” Violet scoffed,

“Hey you got me into this.” Clementine laughed.

“Best choice of my life, well after me dating you of course.”

“Aw Vi.” Clementine swooned kissing her cheek.


	30. important enough for me

Brody sat at her desk staring blankly at the wall.

“Ro? What’s wrong?” Sophie asked looking up from her nails,

“Nothing. I’m just thinking.” Brody sighed.

“Are you sure?” Sophie asked blowing on her nails, they were still drying from the nail polish she had put on.

“Do you...I mean, yeah we like doing that but...” 

“But what?”

“But do you like me?” Brody asked turning around, her eyes sadder than usual.

Sophie blinked for a second, trying to understand. “You mean like you like I like Louis?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Brody nodded.

“Oh, Ro...I don’t...I don’t know.” Sophie sighed, “let me paint your nails.” 

“What is that gonna help you figure it out or something?”

“Well no, but it makes your nails pretty. I’ll put a flower on them the way you like it.”

Brody hesitantly got up, hopping onto Sophie’s bed.

“Y’know Louis is super pissed at us, I don’t think he’ll get over this.” Sophie frowned.

“I don’t blame him.” Brody hummed watching Sophie carefully.

“We made a mistake...well multiple times.” 

Brody was a bit hurt about this, a mistake? Was that all it was for Sophie? 

“That’s what it is for you?”

“Yeah. We cheated, Brody.”

“I get that we cheated but a mistake is like forgetting to take out the trash not sleeping with your best friend five times!” Brody huffed, her hands starting to shake.

“Brody I didn’t mea—”

“Stop! I need to calm down.” Brody said taking a deep breath in.

“Breathe Brody.” Sophie coaxed holding her hands tightly.

Brody tried her best to breathe but it felt like her throat was closing up, making her heart beat even faster.

“Brody! Brody breathe!” Sophie yelled grabbing Brody’s shoulders.

“So...Sophie.” She heaved still hyperventilating.

Sophie panicked at this point, unsure of how to calm Brody down...she needed some sort of shock.

So Sophie slapped her across the face.

Brody sat in a dazed state holding her cheek. 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t know what else to do!” Sophie apologized grabbing Brody’s face, her hand against Brody’s own.

“I...” Brody stuttered her face going red.

Sophie pulled her hand away nervously rubbing her own neck, “don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad. I’m just still...in shock I guess.” Brody replied quietly.

“I didn’t know what else to do, you were having a panic attack.” 

“Next time get Violet.” Brody said coldly getting up from the bed.

“What about your nails, Brody?”

“Don’t worry about it, Soph. I need to rebandage Clementine’s head.” She sighed grabbing her medical kit.

“Oh, I can come help.” Sophie offered getting up from the bed.

“It’s fine, I can handle it on my own.” Brody replied, “wouldn’t want to make another mistake.” She added and left the room. Leaving a now hurt and confused Sophie behind.

 

“This is too much drama for the apocalypse.” Violet groaned looking up from her book.

“Vi, be nice.” Clementine scolded, “anyways Brody, I just...don’t think Sophie is into girls. I think she must’ve been experimenting. As harsh as that sounds.”

“I get it. I just wish she wouldn’t have experimented in the first place.” Brody frowned, biting her lip so she wouldn’t cry.

“I love her she’s my best friend—but I also love her.” Brody huffed.

“I’m sorry, Ro.” Violet frowned, “I know this must fucking suck.”

“It does. A whole lot more than I expected.”

“Wait..is your face red? What—did someone hit you?” Clementine asked, focusing her view on Brody’s face.

“Yeah...I had a panic attack and Sophie slapped me out of it.” Brody mumbled closing up her medical kit.

“Jesus! Why didn’t she come get me?” Violet asked looking at the side of her face.

“Don’t worry. I told her next time she needed to come get you.”

“Good. I don’t want you getting slapped around.” Violet frowned,

“Y’know, regardless you guys are my best friends. I know that no matter what I can always count on you guys. I’m lucky to have y’all.” Brody beamed wiping her tears away.

“Aw Brody, we love you.” Clementine grinned hugging her tightly.

“I love y’all too.” Brody whispered hugging her back.

“You mean a lot to me, Ro. Even if I don’t say it.” Violet admitted, making Brody laugh a bit.

“Thanks, Vi.” Brody smiled, then frowned again, “I better get going somewhere...I need some time to clear my head.” 

“Okay, Ro. Be careful okay?”

“I will.”

The girl left their room, her footsteps fading away as she got further.

“Poor Brody, I wish it wasn’t this way.” Clementine frowned,

“First rule, never fall for a straight girl.” Violet sighed.

“Yeah. I guess so.” Clementine mumbled.

“How about me, you and AJ go...” violet stopped herself as she felt the AC kick on. 

“What the fuck?” Clementine laughed looking at the lights.

“Well fuck, I guess Mitch really did it.” Violet gasped.

“Oh my god! We have power!” Clementine gasped jumping up and down.

“Fuck yeah.” Violet grinned, “no more sleeping naked.”

“I was tired of waking up in a pool of sweat every night.”

“Gross.”

“Exactly, it wasn’t even my sweat.” Clementine teased.

“Hush.” Violet scoffed.

“What we’re you gonna say?”

“I was gonna say why don’t me you and AJ go down to the old baseball field...but now I’m feeling like sneaking into Lee’s classroom and seeing if his laptop works.” Violet smirked.

“Laptop? Oh my god! What if it still works?” Clementine laughed, “I’m sure the WiFi doesn’t work but he still had DVDs.”

“Things are startin’ to look up for us.” Violet grinned kissing Clementine’s cheek. “Let’s go watch something with AJ.”

“Sounds fucking great.” Clementine hummed.

 

“I don’t know, Minnie, she stormed off a few hours ago.” Sophie frowned scribbling on a piece of paper.

“You just couldn’t leave her be could you?” Minerva sighed rubbing her head, “why would you lead her on like that?”

“I didn’t...I do like her Minnie. I just don’t know if it’s as strong as with Louis!” She exclaimed.

“You can’t have both! That’s not how bisexuality works!” 

“I know that!” 

“Seems to me you don’t!” Minerva snapped back, “if anything happens to Brody because of this Sophie...then shit you’re fucked.”

“What’re you gonna do? Hit me?” Sophie scoffed her face going bitter, “you think I like this? You think I liked giving her a panic attack? I fucking don’t! Brody is my best friend okay? And yes I might be in love with her but that’s besides the point!” Sophie yelled.

“You’re...in love with her?” Minerva asked crossing her arms.

“Maybe, shit I don’t know!” Sophie cried, “this is really fucking hard.” She sniffled.

“Hey sis.” Minerva sighed pulling her in for a hug. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“I hope you’re right. Because I want nothing more than to be with her right now.” Sophie murmured hugging Minerva tightly.

“She’ll be back. Do you know where she was going?” Minerva asked rubbing her back. 

“No...maybe she’s with Marlon?” 

“Why don’t we check there okay?”

“Okay.” Sophie agreed.

 

“You’re in love with her? Really Brody?” Marlon scoffed, shaking his flashlight around.

“I think so Marlon, yeah.” Brody replied rubbing her arm anxiously.

“This is a joke right? You’re joking, ha ha.” Maroon said dryly, his voice getting angrier.

“I’m sorry Marlon! I didn’t know it would happen like this! I...I don’t mean to upset you.” Brody apologized backing away from him.

“Brody...I fucking love you! Okay! I’m upset!” Marlon yelled getting closer,

“Marlon you’re scaring me!” Brody cowered in fear.

“Good! I’m glad I’m fucking scaring you!” He shouted again, “I oughta bash your fucking brains out right here!” He said through gritted teeth.

“Marlon! Please!” Brody whimpered, tears streaming from her eyes.

“Fuck. You.” He spat slamming the flashlight into the back of her head.

“Brody!” Sophie yelled as she opened up the dorm door.

“Fuck! I didn’t mean to...I didn’t mean to do that!” Marlon yelled now realizing what he had done.

“Get the fuck away from her!” Sophie screamed running to the girl.

“Brody? Brody can you hear me?” Sophie said her voice panicked as she tried to check for a pulse.

There was blood dripping from the back of Brody’s head, Sophie quickly examining it.

“Sophie?” Brody asked quietly grabbing the girl’s hand.

“Yeah, it’s me Brody.” Sophie whispered trying to see where exactly the blood was flowing from.

“You remember how to stitch right? I used to make you do it on oranges before your exams.” Brody laughed.

“Yeah, of course I do. I learned from the best.” Sophie cried, she didn’t know if this wound could be fixed or not.

“I...Sophie I’m scared.” Brody said her voice sounding scratchy and weak.

“I am too.” Sophie sniffled picking the girl up. She was struggling at first but managed.

“Let me help.” Marlon offered.

“Fuck you.” Sophie spat still struggling as she raced to her dorms, Brody still slung over her shoulder, she was losing a lot of blood quickly. She feared this would be it.

Brody closed her eyes, accepting it all. She didn’t feel as scared anymore, it was almost as if she was calm now.

“Brody? Brody can you hear me?” Sophie asked but her voice sounded like it was underwater, it made Brody think of the beach.

“Can we go to the beach?” Brody asked grabbing Sophie’s freehand.

“We sure can, we can do whatever you want. Anything.” Sophie cried quickly trying to fix the huge gash in Brody’s head. She had watched her do it to Clementine, however Clementine’s gash wasn’t as bad as this one at all.

“I’d like that. I love the beach.”

“I know you do...we were gonna go to college there.” Sophie laughed sadly, quickly stitching it closed.

“Can we go to the beach?” Brody asked again coughing.

Sophie raised her eyebrow, nervously bandaging up Brody’s head.

“We can.” She replied again kissing Brody’s hand softly.

“I’d like that a lot.” Brody hummed closing her eyes.

“Brody? Brody!” Sophie yelled, watching the girl’s chest move slower and slower, “you can’t do this to me Brody! You need to keep trying! Don’t leave me, I love you!” Sophie sobbed trying to preform CPR.

“Brody! Brody...please.” Sophie wailed pressing on her chest again and again.

Brody wasn’t dead yet, but it wasn’t looking good either. Some how some way Sophie’s CPR did help with getting her breathing back up.

“Oh my god...Brody please.” She begged holding her hand tightly, “please don’t leave me.”

“Sophie? What’s going on?” Minerva asked opening the dorm door.

Minerva’s face fell as she saw a grief stricken Sophie and an unconscious Brody.

“You didn’t...?”

“No! Marlon fucking hit her! He slammed a flash light into her head Minnie!” Sophie sobbed, still holding Brody’s hand tightly.

“She’s gonna turn, Sophie.” Minerva said quietly walking closer.

“No! No she isn’t! She’s still breathing see?” She said frantically checking for a pulse.

It was weak but it was there.

“Oh, Sophie.” Minerva frowned hugging her tightly, “we just need to watch her.”

“Yes. That’s what I’m doing, I’m staying right here until she wakes up. I don’t care how long it takes.” Sophie cried, her voice scratchy from screaming.

“I’ll tell Clem and Violet what happened, you just stay by her side okay?” Minerva whispered kissing her sisters forehead.

“Ok..Okay.” She sniffled, going back to holding Brody’s hand.

“I don’t know if you can hear me, Ro. But please keep fighting okay? I love you...I know that now! I just...fuck! Please don’t leave me.” Sophie sobbed.

Brody’s hand started to twitch in Sophie’s own. Giving her a bit of hope.

“I’ll take that as you’re fighting.” Sophie smiled sadly.

But then came the groans...and the jolting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the kind comments, it’s what makes me keep writing! Lots of love xx


	31. morning mourning.

Sophie still sat at the empty bedside, waiting for something that wasn’t there.

“Is she gonna move?” Clementine asked quietly.

“She hasn’t moved for the past week.” Violet responded.

“Soph, come on you need to eat.” Minerva hummed handing her the bowl.

“No.” Sophie replied setting the bowl back down.

“Sophie, come on.” Minerva groaned.

“I said no!” She shouted.

“Sophie! Just fucking eat! Okay?” Minerva shouted back.

“I said I don’t want to eat! Can’t you understand that!” She hissed wiping the tears from her eyes, “I said I’d sit here and wait. I don’t care how long it takes Minerva!” 

Minerva stared at Brody’s unconscious body, she had been in a coma for a week. The groaning Sophie had heard was made up entirely in her head, which did worry the other girl quite a lot.

“Well at least eat while you wait—please?” Violet asked walking forward.

“We all miss her, Soph. But not eating isn’t what Brody would want.” Clementine chimed in.

“I guess you’re right.” Sophie sighed picking up the bowl.

“Thank you.” Minerva huffed, “is she running a fever today?”

“No, she’s doing a lot better today.” Sophie sighed, “I fed her earlier.”

“Good.” Clementine nodded, “I hope she wakes up soon.”

“Me too.” Sophie said quietly, biting her lip.

 

 

A day later it finally happened.

Sophie was half awake holding onto Brody’s hand still, she had just finished painting her nails again. This time a bright blue, just like the ocean.

Brody leaned up in bed, heaving and panting.

“Brody!” Sophie yelled wide awake.

“Sophie? What, what the hell? What happened?” Brody asked trying to touch her head.

“No! Careful! You could break a stitch.” Sophie warned,

“A stitch? You stitched me up?” Brody asked turning to Sophie.

“Yeah...I did.” Sophie answered letting go of Brody’s hand.

“What the hell happened?” Brody asked holding her chest tightly.

“Marlon hit you with a flashlight, if I hadn’t been on my way to find you you might’ve died.” Sophie frowned, “I was so scared you were gonna fucking die.”

Brody sighed loudly, grabbing Sophie’s hand. “But I’m not dead.” Brody smiled, “I think it’s time we promote you to Doctor Sophie.”

“Maybe.” Sophie laughed biting her lip.

“Thanks for taking care of me. I owe you.” Brody huffed trying to get up.

“No no, just stay down. I don’t want you hurting anything.” Sophie said calmly.

“I...Okay fine.” Brody agreed falling back down.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Sophie sighed rubbing her finger tips along Brody’s arm.

“I’m glad I’m okay too.” Brody laughed rubbing her forehead, “I could use a shower though.” She groaned.

“I would’ve given you a sponge bath but I didn’t know if you’d wake up or not and if you did that’d be awkward as hell.” Sophie laughed,

“Not like you haven’t seen it all before.” Brody sighed closing her eyes again.

“Do...Do you like the beach?” Sophie asked.

“Yeah. I love the beach.” Brody hummed.

“Maybe one day we can go.” Sophie said hopefully.

“Maybe we can.” Brody agreed, “I’d like that.”

 

“Brody!” Clementine laughed pulling her in for a hug, “you’re up! You’re talking! You’re...you!” She grinned.

“Yeah, I’ve rose from the dead.” Brody chuckled holding her neck, “still a little sore though.”

“But I’m helping out with that.” Sophie said, rubbing Brody’s neck.

“I see you two have made up.” Violet said, “good to see you up and walking, Ro.”

“Thanks. And yeah, we did. We talked it over, a lot and decided to take things as they come.” Brody shrugged, “whatever happens happens.”

“That’s a nice way of doing it.” Clementine agreed.

“Sophie! Minerva! Come here.” Lilly yelled from across the field.

“I’ll be back, be careful okay?” Sophie whispered kissing Brody’s cheek.

“I’ll try.” Brody nodded. 

“Look at you Brody.” Violet winked hitting her shoulder.

“Yeah yeah.” Brody scoffed rolling her eyes.

“I’m really glad you’re okay. I was so worried I’d lost you.” Clementine huffed grabbing her hand.

“I’m glad I’m alright too, I didn’t know I’d cause this much of a fuss though.” She chuckled lightly.

“Believe me, everyone loves you.” Violet sighed, “including me.”

“Aw, Vi.” Brody swooned.

“Don’t mention it to anyone.” Violet mumbled.

“Violet is getting better at being sweet, right Vi?” Clementine laughed kissing her cheek.

“Maybe. Clem’s been makin’ us watch old romantic comedies. I’ve been learning from there.”

“The notebook is not old!” Clementine defended, “it might be lame but not old.”

“Sorry correction, lame.”

“How are y’all watchin’ that?” Brody asked.

“Before the apocalypse I had downloaded a bunch of movies onto Lee’s laptop. Best decision I’ve ever made.” Clementine beamed proudly.

“Maybe you can sneak the laptop into my room so we can all watch it.” Brody grinned.

“Yeah that’d be fun, like a sleep over.” Clementine smiled.

“But tomorrow though, Clem and I have plans tonight.” Violet chimed in.

“Ew Vi!” Brody cringed,

“Not like that. Clementine and I go up to the bell tower every week.”

“Still ew.” Brody teased,

“Hey! Sorry that took so long.” Sophie apologized coming back up to the group.

“It’s alright, is everything okay?” Clementine asked.

“Yeah, Lilly is just making Minerva and I come with her on a raid tomorrow.” Sophie responded.

“Just the three of you?”

“Yeah, kinda weird.” Sophie shrugged, “but what Lilly says goes.” 

“Fair point.” 

“We were just talking about watching a movie tomorrow night, wanna join us?” Brody asked.

“If I have the time of course.” Sophie smiled, “been awhile since I’ve seen a movie.”

“Good then it’s a plan.” Clementine said happily.

 

 

“So what’s the deal with Lilly only letting Minerva and Sophie go? Why can’t we go?” Violet grumbled changing into her pajamas.

“It’s probably just something small, who knows.” Clementine shrugged.

“It’s nice to see Brody and Sophie together. They look a lot happier than before.” 

“Yeah they do.” Clementine agreed.

“How are you holding up?” Violet asked getting into bed with the shorter girl.

“I’m alright, Brody not waking up for a bit scared the hell out of me but now that she’s okay I’m better.” Clementine sighed laying her head on Violet’s chest.

“The thing that keeps me going everyday is knowing I get to lay here with you every night.” Clementine yawned.

“Me too.” Violet hummed kissing Clementine’s forehead.

“I can’t help but wonder why just Minerva and Sophie though.” Violet added,

“Back to this again?”

“Yeah, I just don’t feel like it’s right.” Violet frowned.

“Well, maybe we should see tomorrow.”

“Yeah. If anything seems off then we’ll tell Kenny and Lee.” Violet mumbled,

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Clementine yawned, “I’m exhausted, AJ wore me out today.”

“Doing what?” Violet laughed,

“He wanted to learn how to play baseball, but watch out he wants to learn soccer next.”

“Aw! Clem, I wanna teach him soccer.” Violet beamed, soccer was still one of Violet’s favorite things.

“Well duh, he has to learn from the best.” Clementine scoffed.

“Shut up.” Violet blushed, “you really think I’m the best?”

“Yeah I really think so.” Clementine laughed kissing her cheek.

“I think you’re the best too.” Violet smirked.


	32. grief stricken

“Promise me you’ll be careful today?” Brody asked while braiding Sophie’s hair,

Sophie laughed for a second looking at Brody through the mirror, “I promise, Ro.”

“Good. I worry with it being just bein’ Lilly, Minerva, and you but Lilly won’t let anyone else come.” Brody huffed tying the end.

“Guess that’s just how she wants to do it.” Sophie shrugged looking at herself in the mirror and frowning.

“What’s wrong?” Brody asked,

“Now that I think about it...it is weird for her to just want us three to go.” She sighed crossing her arms.

“Don’t get me worked up now, Soph.” Brody warned.

“Brody.” Sophie paused getting out of the chair, “if I don’t come back...if you don’t see my body don’t believe her.” She whispered holding Brody’s hands.

“What? Sophie you’re scaring me.” Brody shivered.

“Just trust me okay?” She bit her lip, “I can’t be late now, I’m sure we’re just getting ourselves worked up.” She laughed.

“Yeah, probably.” Brody sighed kissing her cheek, “but please—be careful.” She added.

“I will, I will.” Sophie nodded and opened the door, “Hey Brody?”

“Hm?”

“I...I love you.” She said leaning against the door.

“I love you too, Soph.” Brody grinned hugging her tightly, “you’ll be back though.”

“Yeah, of course.” Sophie hummed kissing her quickly, “be back soon.”

After that Sophie was gone, leaving Brody to study in their room and wait.

 

“Are they about to leave?” Violet asked ducking behind a table.

“Mhm, I’m just watching right now.” Clementine said chewing on a piece of gum.

“Where’d you get gum?” Violet whispered.

“I busted the vending machine open.” Clementine shrugged.

“Huh. Nice.” Violet smirked.

“Yeah, should’ve seen the glass it fucking went flying!” Clementine laughed.

“I’ll be sure to go by and raid it when we’re done being spies.”

“No need, I already got the good stuff and stashed it in our closet.”

“Wow I’m in love with a criminal.” Violet scoffed.

Clementine gave her a fake look of hurt, turning back to focus on Lilly and the girls.

“Lilly has always been fuckin’ weird to me.” Violet huffed watching her pace back and forth.

“Not to me. She was kind to me for awhile.” Clementine murmured thinking back to her scholarships and frowning.

“I know we’re not supposed to leave the gates without adults but I think we should.” Violet said grabbing her butcher knife, “don’t worry, I’m not letting anything happen to you like last time.”

“I trust you more than most people.” Clementine blinked before grabbing her bat, “let’s go.”

 

The two girls followed quietly behind the three listening in on the conversation. It was normal, Lilly talking about math and stuff trying to keep the girls educated still.

“Sophie, how is Brody?” Lilly asked turning to her,

“She’s alright. She’s getting better.” Sophie said looking around them.

“Good. Will she be able to leave base soon?”

“I think so, why?”

“No reason...I just wanted to know.” Lilly lied, Violet could always tell when someone was lying.

They ended up at the old train station, the train crashed into pieces near the front.

“Jesus this place is fucked.” Violet whispered watching them from the distance.

“You girls just wait here..” Lilly muttered looking around.

“This isn’t good, Clem, I can feel it.” Violet said chewing on her bottom lip.

“I know...something definitely feels off.” Clementine agreed.

Lilly came back outside with some man, unknown to any of the other girls.

“Who the fuck is that?” Violet whispered.

“Lilly? Who is this?” Minerva asked getting her knife ready.

“Stop. Weapons down.” Lilly ordered.

“No! Who the fuck is he?” Sophie asked drawing Minerva’s bow.

“Stop it Sophie!” Lilly yelled, “he’s a friend!”

“Fuck friends, who the fuck is he?” Minerva barked.

“He’s someone we’re trading with. Listen girls, we need more gas for our generators we’ve gotten to work. We just...have to trade.” Lilly explained.

“Trade what?” Sophie asked, still drawing her bow.

“You two lovely ladies.” He smirked, “I’m Mr. St. John.” He greeted.

“What the fuck! No way!” Minerva spat.

“What the fuck!” Clementine whisper yelled to Violet.

“Don’t argue girls...just go with him.” Lilly sighed, “don’t make this hard.”

“Shut up! You’re psychotic!” Minerva yelled.

“You might need to get your brother for backup.” Lilly mumbled to the man.

“This ones only got one arm, Miss Lilly, we’re gonna need another one soon.”

“Don’t worry we’ve got another one we can give you.” Lilly reassured the man.

“Oh my god.” Violet said watching it all unfold.

With a huge struggle the two girls were taken away, stuffed in a cart like animals. Lilly was practicing looking frantic and grief stricken. What a fucking monster.

“We...We can’t let her get away with this!” Clementine cried, “we have to help them!”

“Just take a deep breath, the best way to help them is to go back and tell everyone.” Violet huffed shakily.

“We need to go before Lilly finds out we’ve been gone.” Clementine sniffled, “let’s go.”

“Okay. Shit.” Violet whispered biting her lip.

“I’m gonna kill that psycho bitch myself. God knows where those men are taken them! Oh my god I can’t believe we let that happen!” Clementine cried.

“There was nothing we could do! They had guns you saw that!” 

“I know but...still.” She said wiping away her tears.

“We’ll figure this out, we’re going to get them back don’t worry.” Violet reassured her.

“I believe you, Vi.”

“Now Brody is the one we have to worry about.” Violet huffed.


	33. you really...did that?

Violet and Clementine couldn’t make it back before Lilly, a heard of walkers almost took them out. That was until one of them spoke.

“Shush. Follow me.” He whispered holding Clementine’s mouth shut.

Violet and Clementine were stunned watching as he threw rocks to lure the walkers away from them.

He then trailed away, Violet and Clementine following quietly behind him.

“You were watching them too.” He said sitting down on a broken tree.

“Yeah. Why?” Violet asked crossing her arms, she was trying to see if he was dangerous or not.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve seen them take someone.” He said watching the walkers at a distance, “they’ve taken many. But...no ones ever left their compound.” He huffed.

“That’s...weird. Do you think they’re being held somewhere?” Clementine asked,

“Perhaps.” He hummed, “or they meet a worse fate.”

“What do you mean?” Violet asked.

“I know who they are, they run a dairy farm not too far from here. They have generators...electricity. But there’s something sinister about them.” 

“Do you know how to get there?”

He nodded in response and took off his mask, “I’m James.” He greeted.

“I’m Clementine, and this is Violet.” 

“Those were your friends right?”

“Yeah, but we’re gonna get them back.” Clementine nodded, “I don’t care what it takes.”

“I admire that.” He commented still nervous of Violet’s strong gaze.

He rubbed his neck for a minute before pulling out a picture.

“This was...my...my b—friend, Charlie.” He explained, showing them the photo. “They took him.”

“That’s horrible, have you seen him since then?” Violet asked.

“No.” He frowned, “but I’d do anything to try and get him back. That’s why I’ll help you get there.” He nodded.

“Thank you, James. That’s very kind of you.” Clementine said rubbing her shoulder.

“When are you planning on going?”

“We’ve got a well...I guess you’d call it a compound not too far from here, we’re on our way back to tell everyone what happened.”

“I can help vouch for you.” He said getting up from the tree.

“Sounds good to me.” Clementine said looking to Violet.

“Yeah, Okay.” Violet agreed and began to walk.

 

 

“Everyone! Meet in the courtyard now!” Lilly yelled throughout the compound.

Everyone eventually ended up there, sitting down in various places...all noticing that Sophie and Minerva were nowhere to be seen.

“Where are the twins, Lilly?” Kenny asked fixing his hat.

“We...We were out by the old train station and there were too many walkers...they, they died trying to save each other.” Lilly cried wiping her eyes.

A few gasps could be heard along with some heavy hearts. All except for Brody.

“Where are they?” Brody spoke up, Lilly looking down at the shorter girl.

“What?” She stammered.

“I said where are they. You obviously didn’t kill them after they turned so I want to.” Brody said balling up her fists.

“Brody that’s far too traumatizing for you. I ca—I can’t allow that!” Lilly sniffled.

“She was MY girlfriend! I’m putting her to rest!” Brody finally broke down, seeing the look of heartbreak in Lilly’s eyes really had Brody convinced.

“I know, Brody. And I’m sorry...I’m sorry I couldn’t save them!” She cried again.

“You...Fucking liar!” Brody screamed tears streaming down her face, “take me to them now!”

“Brody, calm down.” Louis whispered holding her back.

“Let me go! I need to go see them!” She screamed fighting Louis back, “please.”

Louis didn’t budge, Lilly sending him a glare.

Brody still continued to struggle her tears clouding her vision trying her best to get free of Louis’ grasp.

“Clementine!” Lee yelled seeing the girl sneaking into the fence.

“Oh shit.” Violet groaned.

“What the hell? Where have you two been?” Kenny yelled, “you could’ve gotten yourselves killed.”

Brody stopped and turned to the two girls who had an interesting guest with them.

“Walker!” Willy yelled.

“No, not a walker.” Mitch whispered shaking his head, “it’s a person.”

“Who the fuck is this?” Kenny asked looking at the walker skin mask, “fuckin’ Ed Gein?”

“No! Just shut up!” Violet finally spoke.

“Now you watch your tone missy,” he warned.

“No! I’m not! We watched Lilly sell the twins to some fucking man!” Violet yelled pushing past Kenny.

“I ought to fucking kill you you psycho ass bitch.” She hissed pushing Lilly down.

“Violet!” Clementine yelled grabbing the girl.

“No! Clementine! You saw what she did! She gave them away!” 

“You did what?” Brody asked finally free of Louis’ grasp.

“I...I had to! There was no other way of doing it! We needed the supplies!” She cried feeling Violet’s boot on her neck.

“You’re fucking joking!” Lee yelled,

“What the fuck!” Kenny gasped, “you psychopath!”

“I had to do it for the group!”

“This isn’t how this fucking works! Those are our kids, bitch!” Lee scoffed,

After this all hell broke loose, everyone was shouting at each other and fighting. Brody however was no where to be seen. It was like she vanished after she found out. 

“Shut the fuck up!” Clementine yelled, only to be ignored. 

“Excuse me! I know where to find them. If we hurry we might be able to save them.” James spoke making everyone grow silent.

Kenny and Lee looked at each other and nodded.

“Well son why didn’t you say that before?”

“Because none of you ever stop talking.” He huffed.

“He’s got a point.” Louis shrugged.

“We need to deal with Lilly first.”

The sound of a shot rang through the air, the sound loud and fast making everyone jump. Blood splattered onto Violet’s face. Her face went from sheer anger to sheer terror.

“Oh my god!” She screamed backing away from Lilly.

“Jesus Christ!” Kenny grimaced hiding his face.

Clementine quickly grabbed Violet away, who was now a sobbing mess. Mostly over the fact she just saw Lilly’s brains blow out and onto her face. 

She had killed herself. Right there. No one had noticed the gun until she shot. It was like a scene from a horror movie.

“Violet, shit are you okay?” Clementine asked taking the girls glasses off.

“No! I just watched her brains go from in her skull to on my fucking face!” She cringed wiping the blood off.

Clementine helped her, wiping it off of her glasses and her face as best as she could.

“I...oh my god.” Clementine gagged looking away from the older woman’s body.

“She’s a goddamn coward.” Violet hissed wiping her tears away.

“That’s for fucking sure.” Clementine mumbled.

“Kids! Go inside! We need to figure this shit out!” Kenny yelled, all the adults helping to cover up her body.

“Where’s Brody?” Louis asked looking around.

“Brody? Brody!” Ruby called out, no one could find her anywhere.

They all went into a panic searching around the school for the girl. Absolutely nothing.

But that’s when they realized her gun was gone too, and a survival pack.

“She went to go find Sophie. Shit!” Clementine yelled, “we need to go now!”

“What the fuck!” Mitch yelled, watching the girls run past him.

“Now! We need to leave now! Brody is out there alone, not to mention her head STILL isn’t healed!” Clementine hissed.

“Jesus Christ! What the fuck!” Kenny yelled, “come on everyone! We need to go now!” He barked.

The team, consisting of James, Louis, Clementine, Violet, Carley, Lee, Kenny, and Bonnie quickly left the gates trying to search for the missing girl and then to find the others.

Brody had her hunting rifle slung over her shoulder by the strap, an axe in the other hand. 

She was determined to find them. She didn’t care what it fucking took. She was not going to let them die. 

All she had to go off of was the train station, so that’s exactly where she started.

She didn’t know what she was doing—or where she was going but she was determined and that’s all that mattered.

She whistled quietly, a song that Minerva and Sophie used to sing at the school. 

Now they used it as a way to lure walkers out of their hiding spots.

Brody didn’t care if she knew where she was going or not, eventually she’d find them. She knew she would.


	34. war

The team got to the dairy farm, still no sign of Brody at all. Everyone only assumed the worst. She’d been killed somehow on her way to find the twins.

Clementine and Violet were heartbroken at the thought, they couldn’t believe she’d just wander off by herself. But then again they’d do it if it was them in that situation, hell they had already walked off on their own. 

“Okay, that barn right there is where they keep people...from what I remember.” James whispered watching the two men walk back to the house.

“If we’re fast we can get in there.” Kenny mumbled pulling his gun out.

“Clementine, Violet, and Louis I need you three to get in there first. You’re smaller so it’ll be easier for you to hide.” Lee instructed, “but please. Please, be careful.” 

“We will.” Louis nodded pulling his chair leg out and sending Lee a wink, “see ya’ in there boss man.”

“Man just move.” Lee groaned rolling his eyes.

The three slowly crept around the barn finally getting in. 

“Okay those stables hide in there.” Violet whispered pushing one of the doors open.

“There’s no one in here?” Clementine scoffed but then looked around. There was a locked room in the back, interesting.

“Do either of you know how to pick a lock?” Clementine asked watching the barn doors.

“Yeah, I do.” Violet nodded,

“You do?” Clementine asked.

“Uh...yeah? I am a troubled youth, Clem.” She scoffed.

“Fair enough. Okay we need to pick that lock see what’s in there.”

“Okay. I need cover though.” 

“I’ve got you two from in here, if he sneaks in I’ll catch him off guard. Be careful.” Louis said leaning against the wall.

“We will.” Clementine nodded slowly opening the barn door, she crept to the back with Violet. 

“Please be careful and quick.” Clementine whispered biting her lip.

“I will. It’ll be okay Clem.” She reassured her as she began to pick the lock.

Clementine was nervous...beyond nervous she couldn’t even put this emotion into words. If those men came back they’d be fucked, they had guns—huge fucking guns that would probably blow her brains out just like Lilly.

“Hey. Quit you’re psyching yourself out.” Violet whispered.

“Sorry. I’m just worried.” Clementine mumbled still chewing on her lip.

The sound of the lock falling to the floor made Clementine almost scream. Damn she was jumpy today.

“Come on.” Violet whispered to Louis.

Clementine helped Violet open the doors. But after they did they wished they hadn’t.

“Oh my god.” Louis said grabbing his stomach.

They entered the room slowly, looking at all the blood that was everywhere.

“Where did all this fucking blood come from?” Violet whispered looking around the room.

She then saw the freezer door the blood trailed into it.

She nervously walked over to it, taking the handle in her hand.

“Wait, Vi! Let me do it—it could be a walker.” Louis offered.

Violet moved back readying her butcher knife.

Louis kicked the door open and his face instantly fell.

“Oh dear god!” He screamed turning around and throwing up.

“Louis!” Clementine gasped, “what the hell is...”

She stopped and looked into the cooler. Her eyes going wide and her stomach doing flips.

“Violet...go get the others...now.” Clementine whispered.

“What? What is it?” Violet asked walking closer.

“No! No...no don’t—don’t come over here.” Clementine stammered grabbing Violet’s shoulders.

“What is it!” Violet asked trying to push past her.

“Look. I love you Violet which is exactly why I’m not showing you this.” Clementine said, “now please go get Kenny.”

“I...Fine.” Violet agreed.

“Be careful though. Please.” Clementine whispered kissing her quickly.

“I will.” Violet nodded and then left the room.

Clementine bent down rubbing Louis’ back as he sobbed.

“Jesus Christ! How are you not fucked up right now!” He cried.

“Because I...I handle things differently. I really don’t know what to feel right now.” She sighed and got back up.

She entered the freezer seeing the bodies lined up on meathooks.

She didn’t recognize any of them but they definitely weren’t walkers—these were humans.

She then looked down to the blood on the floor and noticing something on the floor, she bent down and picked it up.

Minerva’s jacket.

Clementine got back up franctically searching for Minerva or Sophie she was pushing past the corpses trying to find anything that looked like them. But there was nothing. 

“Did you—Did you find them?” Louis asked sniffling.

“No. I don’t think they’re in here.” Clementine whispered.

“That could mean two things.” 

“You’re right.” Clementine frowned.

“Put your fucking hands up!” A voice yelled from outside the barn.

“Look we don’t want any trouble!” They heard Kenny yell back.

Clementine quickly got out of the freezer and looked around the room.

“Get that. It’s like a taser.” She whispered to Louis.

Louis nodded grabbing the prod.

“We need to slowly sneak out see how many there are.” She instructed as they slowly crept around the barn.

The two men had Kenny and Violet at gunpoint. That set Clementine off entirely.

“I’ll fuckin’ shoot your daughter right now.” The older man warned.

“Please! It’s just us...we really need some food.” Kenny begged, “my girl means the world to me.”

Violet raised her eyebrow for a minute then realized what he was doing.

“My dad has been fighting to so long to keep us both alive, we just—we need some help.” She asked the guns barrel still dangerously close to her face.

“It’s just you two?” He asked pushing the gun away a bit.

Kenny nodded and pushed Violet behind him.

Clementine and Louis had gotten behind the two men. They assumed they were the only two people here.

“Well why didn’t you just say so stranger. We’re always down for a bit of company.” He grinned, “how about you come inside with us for dinner.”

“Dinner? Oh my god thank you.” Kenny sighed holding his chest, “see that Vi? God blessed us today.”

“God blesses us every day that we’re still livin’” The younger man corrected.

“Won’t be for fucking long!” Clementine yelled slamming her baseball bat into his head, Louis tasing the taller one.

The two men were now flat on the ground, one unconscious and the other dazed.

“Where the fuck are the twins!” Kenny yelled slamming his boot down on his neck.

“The twins...?” He asked his face pressed into the dirt.

“Yes you son of a bitch!”

“They’re inside with Momma.” He groaned in pain.

Clementine and Violet nodded, taking Kenny’s gun and running to the house.

Violet kicked the door down and looked around.

“Minerva! Sophie!” She yelled.

“Danny? Is that...who the hell are you?” An older woman asked crossing her arms.

“Where the fuck are the twins you fucking used leather couch?” Violet asked pointing the gun at her.

“Used leather couch?” Clementine whispered.

“Now is that anyway to treat an old lady?” She asked politely, “you girls have got it all wrong. How about you come into the kitchen with Momma, I’m cookin’ something special.” 

“Fuck you! Fuck you and your Buffalo Bill diet!” Clementine spat, “where the fuck are the twins!”

“Clementine!” A voice screamed upstairs.

“Hold her here.” Clementine mumbled quickly darting up the stairs.

“If you move old lady I’ll blow your fucking brains out.” Violet warned.

 

Clementine ran through the bedrooms trying to find Sophie, once she did she wished she hadn’t.

“Sophie!” She yelled, “what the hell happened?” 

“She...Minerva...please.” Sophie begged covered in blood.

Clementine quickly checked over all of Sophie, there was no real injuries.

“Where’s Minerva?” Clementine asked helping Sophie up.

Sophie didn’t respond. It was like she was too scared to talk.

“Sophie! Where is Minerva!” Clementine yelled.

Sophie still didn’t speak—she physically couldn’t bring herself to say it.

“Clementine!” Violet screamed.

Clementine grabbed Sophie’s hand dragging her down the stairs with her.

The woman had somehow gotten ahold of Violet, now holding the gun to her head.

“I’ll shoot ‘er! Don’t think I won’t!” She warned pressing the gun against her head even more.

“I swear to God don’t you fucking dare!” Clementine yelled, she couldn’t get close she knew that she’d get her killed if she did.

She had no clue what to do.

But that’s when she heard it. Something dragging across the floor.

All the girls in the room looked at the kitchen, seeing something drag itself in.

“Oh my god.” Clementine gasped her stomach flipping yet again.

Minerva...or what used to be her came crawling out. Her other arm and one of her legs had been butchered off. It was something Clementine never wanted to see in her entire life.

“Fuck! You psycho fucking bitch!” Violet screamed tears running down her face.

Sophie was torn out of the frame hiding behind Clementine and sobbing. 

“You fucking monster.” Clementine spat.

“I ain’t no monster! I need to eat! We all do! She was just a hinderance, eventually she would’ve gotten everyone killed!” The woman yelled.

“Now. I’m gonna kill the rest of you.” She sighed taking the safety off the gun.

The loud sound of an axe filled the room, the woman falling down onto the floor, her hand still pressed around Violet’s neck.

Brody huffed for a second, it seemed like she had been running for miles. She was worn out and covered in walker guts.

“Brody!” Clementine yelled.

Brody didn’t respond, instead she turned around sadly and bent down to Minerva.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t come soon enough.” She whispered.

She grabbed Violet’s butcher knife and swung it against Minerva’s skull crying the entire time.

Clementine helped Violet get out from underneath the large woman checking her for any injuries.

“Sophie.” Brody whispered handing Violet her knife.

Sophie ran into Brody’s arms and sobbed. Her sobs were so loud that it almost hurt their ears, but she had just lost her sister after all.

“I’m so sorry.” Brody sighed holding her tightly.

“We need to get the others and tell them what happened.” Violet whispered to Clementine.

“Yeah...you’re right we—fuck yeah we need to do that.” Clementine huffed wiping the sweat off of her face, or was it tears? At this point everything was becoming so clouded in her mind she had no clue.

“Sophie I need you talk to me okay? Are you hurt?” Brody asked checking her arms for bites.

Sophie nodded her head and then finally began to speak, “I...They—They made me eat her, Brody.” She sniffled and began to shake along with another sob.

“Oh dear god.” Brody grimaced holding Sophie tightly, “you’re okay now. It’s gonna be okay.” Brody reassured her, “here come on.” She said helping her out of the house.

Everyone else had the other two men held captive waiting for them to leave the house.

“We wanted to come in and help but we knew she had a gun, we couldn’t risk it.” Carley frowned.

“It’s okay. We handled it.” Clementine nodded watching Brody carefully carry Sophie down.

“By god look at this!” Kenny laughed putting his hand on a truck.

“Does it work?” Lee asked, 

“Seems to. I guess it just needs a little bit of gas.” He nodded.

“Hey shithead where’s the gas?” Bonnie asked bending his arm back.

“My name is Danny! Stop that fucking hurts!” He groaned in pain.

“I don’t give a fuck. Where is it?” She asked again.

“It’s in the barn!” He hissed.

“Go get the gas, Bon.” Carley instructed.

“What happened in there?” Lee asked Clementine.

“Minerva...is dead.” Clementine frowned, “they ate her.”

“What!” Lee yelled pushing the other boy against the truck, “I’m gonna fucking skin you alive.”

“Fuck you. She was delicious I don’t care.” He scoffed.

“You’re insane!” Carley shouted.

Another screaming fit broke out, but this time Clementine and Violet didn’t engage. They just sat in the truck and waited for gas. They didn’t want to deal with this, they were both pretty fucking traumatized.

“Clementine.” James said knocking on the window.

Clementine opened the door, raising her eyebrow at him.

“Did...Did you see him?” James asked, “Charlie?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see him in there with the other bodies.” Clementine whispered, rubbing Violet’s back.

“That might be a good thing...I hope.” James nodded.

“I hope so too.” Clementine smiled sadly.

Brody and Sophie sat on the concrete stairs, Sophie huddled under Brody’s arm as she continued to sob. 

“I got the gas! We better get goin’ I wanna get the hell away from this place.” He shouted filling up the tank.

“There’s no way we can all fit.” Carley said shaking her head.

“Then we get in the back.” Lee suggested, “but the girls need to stay up front, Violet, Brody, Clementine, and Sophie.”

“Sophie...can you drive us?” Brody asked quietly.

Sophie wiped her eyes and smiled for a second, “like I used to do before all this shit happened.” She laughed.

“Yeah like you used to.” Brody smiled back wiping Sophie’s tears away.

Everyone piled into the back of the truck, the St John boys tied up in the very back like cattle. 

“Please! Just kill us!” They cried.

“Oh we will. Just not yet.” Lee scoffed kicking him.

Sophie knew all of these roads pretty well. I mean she was one of the only students allowed to leave campus.

Clementine and Violet had fallen asleep on each other, Clementine holding Violet’s glasses in her hands so they wouldn’t get broken.

“Look at them two.” Brody sighed, “even when they’re asleep they’re lookin’ out for each other.”

Sophie hummed in response, taking Brody’s hand in her own. 

Brody felt an extreme sense of guilt. If she had just gotten there faster maybe she could’ve saved Minerva too. Minerva was now dead and she couldn’t help but blame herself.

However everyone was blaming themselves at this point.

Violet cuddled into Clementine’s side more, she woke up after they hit a really big bump in the road...or maybe a walker?

Violet was thinking about everything, it was all so fucked up. Minerva wasn’t the best but she didn’t deserve to die either. Jesus Christ her body was mangled like she had never seen before, she looked terrible.

Violet couldn’t help but wonder if they could’ve saved her too. 

She sighed loudly and laid her head back onto Clementine’s chest listening to her heartbeat. At times like these this was the only that that would calm her down. It helped her a lot, it’s what kept her grounded.

 

Once they came back to the school the adults tried talking to them about everything but they just...couldn’t.

None of them had the strength to explain anything, they were all just fucking exhausted.

“Can we...Can we all sleep in my room tonight?” Sophie asked quietly.

“Yeah of course.” Clementine agreed, Violet nodding with her.

So all the girls got into Sophie’s room, Violet and Clementine on one bed and Sophie and Brody on the other.

It was silent, but not a bad silence more of a peaceful one. That was until Sophie began to cry again.

She was looking at the painting on the walls, she remembered that day like it was yesterday. She felt herself getting sick again.

“I need to...I gotta-“ Sophie rushed to the trashcan and threw up.

Brody followed after her rubbing her back softly, “it’s okay.” Brody hummed.

Sophie continued to throw up for what felt like days, she just couldn’t handle the thought that she had eaten her sister.

Everyone took turns helping Sophie to the bathroom and back, holding her hair back to throw up and rubbing her back.

There was no doubt that all of these girls were going to be scarred forever because of this.


	35. recovery

Clementine woke up in a cold sweat panting and looking around the room.

“What’s wrong?” Violet asked looking up from her desk.

“No..Nothing just another nightmare.” Clementine sighed holding her chest.

“Is it about Minerva again?” 

Clementine nodded wiping the sweat from her forehead.

“Do you want me to lay down with you?” 

“Y—Yeah.” Clementine nodded taking a deep breath.

Violet put her glasses down and walked over to Clementine’s bed, getting into it as gently as she could. 

“You’re okay.” She reassured her, “that entire place has fucked us up pretty bad huh?”

“Yeah. It has, I haven’t slept in days.” Clementine shivered laying her head on Violet’s chest.

“Me neither.” Violet frowned, “Sophie is still throwing up a lot from what Brody has told me.”

“I would be too.” Clementine grimaced closing her eyes.

“I just....I feel bad y’know? I feel like if we got there just minutes before we could’ve saved both of them.” Violet was clearly blaming herself but Clementine couldn’t blame her because Clementine blamed herself too.

“Yeah. I think about that a lot too.” Clementine said chewing on her bottom lip, “if we had just been a few minutes quicker could we have saved her? Probably not but I still can’t seem to get rid of the guilt.”

“Yeah.” Violet sighed heavily kissing Clementine’s forehead, “I’m not ready for her funeral.”

“Me neither, it doesn’t feel right we don’t even have her body.”

“I think it’s better this way no one needs to see her the way we did.”

“You’re probably right.” Violet agreed.

Clementine didn’t speak after that instead she just traced shapes onto Violet’s arm absentmindedly trying to fall asleep. She loved Violet there was no doubt about that but even now Violet being here with her didn’t help as much as it usually did.

Violet shifted a bit in bed, her arm falling lazily to Clementine’s waist, “I’m exhausted but I can’t sleep.” She huffed.

“Me neither.” Clementine groaned, “it’s like something isn’t letting me sleep.”

“Exactly.” Violet grumbled, “I hate it.”

“Aw is Violet grumpy?” Clementine laughed pushing her shoulder.

“Shut up.” Violet said rolling her eyes.

“That’s not very nice.” Clementine fake frowned.

“Never said I was nice.” Violet shrugged,

“Not even to your girlfriend?”

“Girlfriend? Where?” Violet asked looking around the room.

Clementine rolled her eyes and let out a groan she hated when Violet messed with her like this.

“Now whose grumpy?” Violet asked.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Clementine mumbled pulling Violet closer.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Violet smirked kissing her girlfriend’s lips.

 

 

“Brody!” Sophie yelled running to the trashcan, this was the fifth time today Sophie had thrown up, it honestly started to become their routine at this point.

“I’m coming.” Brody sighed getting out of bed, rushing over to Sophie.

She pulled her hair back and rubbed her back soothingly hoping to calm the girl down a bit.

Her sobs grew quieter as she hugged the side of the trashcan her face glowing red.

“Do you want some medicine?” Brody asked quietly.

Sophie shook her head yes and leaned her entire body against the desk beside her.

Brody rummaged through their closet which was now filled with pills trying to find something to help.

“Okay. Here.” Brody said popping the cap off, “take two of these.”

Sophie took the pills from Brody’s hand looking at them for a minute then back up at Brody. 

“It’s okay.” Brody reassured her.

Sophie swallowed the pills and put the trashcan back down getting up and walking over to her bed.

“I...I want to tell you what happened.” Sophie spoke her voice raspy from crying.

“O—Okay yeah sure...—-of course!” Brody stammered quickly sitting down on the bed with Sophie.

“On the way to the farm Minerva looked at me...she was scared Brody. I knew she was but she—she looked at me and said ‘sisters stick together no matter what’ and I nodded and held her hand. We held hands all the way up until they took her from me...they—they made me watch. Saying that if I was stupid enough to get bit that this would happen to me too, they kept beating her and keeping her locked up to the bed and then they took her off the hook and made me watch. I watched them tear apart my sisters body! She went from my sister to this rotting corpse so fast...she was already gone by the time they started cutting her apart.” Sophie stopped for a minute taking in a deep breath that only choked her up more.

“You don’t have to say anything else right now if you can’t, it’s alright.” Brody whispered holding her hand tightly, “I’m here.”

“After that...Mrs. St. John made me help her cook her all while Minerva’s lifeless body was on the floor behind us. I couldn’t stop looking back at her the way the blood was just draining and her face was turning white. She was turning I knew she was but I just kept praying she’d somehow survive. It’s stupid that I even thought that’d work. But after we finished cooking they took me back upstairs tied me to the bed and forced me to eat her.” Sophie cried biting her lip.

“Now every time I eat any type of meat that’s all I see, is my sisters lifeless body on the floor turning white.” She sniffled holding her chest tightly.

“Sophie that’s...terrifying. I am so sorry I wasn’t able to help you, god I...shit.” Brody shook her head.

“You don’t have to say anything, I understand I don’t even know what to say.” Sophie sighed.

“I’m here for you through all of this, Soph. Even if I can’t understand everything I’m going to be here no matter what. We’ll get through this together okay?” Brody murmured wiping away Sophie’s tears. 

Sophie nodded back closing her eyes, “Okay.” She agreed.

 

 

“Good morning ladies.” Louis said, even after everything he was still his old self. Besides eating meat, Sophie, Louis, and Clementine hadn’t been eating much meat lately and for good reason too.

“Good morning, crackhead.” Violet grumbled crossing her arms, Violet hated being woken up early so she was in a terrible mood.

“What she means to say is goodmorning Louis! Wow you look good today is that a new cologne?” Clementine smiled holding Violet’s shoulders.

“Why yes! It is, I call it walkerguts.” Louis groaned, “they stained my jacket.”

“Poor thing.” Violet fake frowned.

The others were all gathered around a side of the school, Kenny had dug two holes and already put Lilly’s body in one of them. The other one however was also filled in a body covered by a sheet. Had he went back and gotten Minerva’s body?

“We’re probably gonna start soon.” Kenny called out.

Sophie and Brody entered the courtyard, Sophie looking worse than she had. Sophie had lost at least ten pound over the past week.

“Hey guys.” She smiled sadly looking up at the group.

“Hey Soph.” Clementine smiled back, Violet also waving hello.

“Louis!” Aasim called, 

“I’ll be back.” Louis winked.

“Are they back together or what?” Brody asked.

“No, they’re just friends. Ruby would murder them both if they did, you know Aasim is basically married to that girl.” Violet mumbled.

“Marriage seems exhausting.” Clementine commented, “I mean I feel like marriage always fucks up the relationship. I dunno, my parents were always happy but they looked happier before they were married.” 

“Yeah. Mine were kinda like that too.” Brody agreed.

“My parents hated each other.” Sophie spoke looking at the trees.

“Yeah me too.” Violet perked up.

“Sometimes when Minerva and I wanted to go somewhere they’d take us in separate cars because they couldn’t stand to be in the same car together.” 

“Jesus that’s awful.” Clementine frowned,

“Yeah it was. Then Tenn came along, my parents adopted him when Minerva and I were about twelve. He made them a bit happier.” She smiled watching her little brother drawing with AJ.

“He could make anyone happy.” Brody hummed happily, “that little boy is like the ray of sunshine this whole place needs.”

“Huh. Really because I’d say that was you.” Sophie smirked.

“Ew gross.” Violet fake gagged.

Clementine however wasn’t paying attention instead her focus was on what Tenn and AJ were drawing.

“Whatcha doin’ there Goofball?” She asked bending down to the ground where they were.

“We’re drawing.” AJ said confidently.

“What is it you’re drawing?”

“We’re drawing my sister...well her band she always wanted.” Tenn spoke continuing to color.

“I’m drawing the drummer! It’s just disco broccoli as a person but don’t tell anyone!”

“I won’t.” Clementine winked, “that’s very sweet of you to be helping Tenn with this.”

“Thanks. He’s helping me become an artist like him and Sophie!”

“That’s good. I’m proud of you, kiddo.”

“Thanks Clem.”

Clementine got back up dusting off her jeans.

“Okay everyone, it’s about time.” Lee called to all the kids in the courtyard.

Sophie looked at Brody and sighed taking her hand in her own.

“It’ll be alright.” Brody reassured her.

Everyone was by the graves watching as Kenny threw some flowers on the two bodies. They were covered in tarps now but you could still tell which was which.

“Now...does anyone wanna say a few words?” Kenny asked.

“I’ll start.” Lee nodded, 

“Lilly was...a fucking bitch at times—but God rest her soul. But Minnie...Minnie was a trouble maker for sure, I remember the time she took my computer and hacked it so that it’d scare me the next day.” He laughed,

“She was a good kid. I’ll miss having her around.” Kenny frowned.

“Anyone else?” Kenny asked.

Sophie walked forward looking down at her sisters grave.

“They say that twins have this telepathy or whatever. It’s dumb but I believe in it, I could feel my sister die. I feel like I’ve lost a part of myself now, but my sister was never the emotional type she left that all to me. So I’m gonna say what she would and everyone suck it up. It’s gonna be hard but we have too—for her.” Sophie smiled sadly,

“I guess this is goodbye sis.” She spoke again biting her lip. She looked at her grave one last time and walked away she needed to get away from that right now before she completely broke down.

“Tenn and I drew this for Minnie.” AJ spike handing Kenny the drawing.

“That’s awful sweet of you two, I’ll be sure to put it on top so everyone can see it okay?” He said ruffling Tenn and AJ’s hair. 

“Good! Everyone can see that we’re artists.” AJ smiled proudly.

“Goodbye Minnie.” Tenn whispered wiping his eyes.

Clementine and Violet stayed behind after everyone else dispersed, helping Kenny bury the two women.

“Y’know I never wanted this to happen. I didn’t even want Lilly to die.” Kenny sighed throwing dirt onto their bodies.

“Minerva she was a character for sure, gosh I’ll miss having her around. She was really who kept all of us in check.” Lee sighed, “always speaking her mind.”

“That’s for sure.” Kenny snickered, “she cussed me out once because I didn’t let her play on the field because she hit another girl so hard her tooth fell out.” 

“Sounds just like her.” Lee frowned.

Violet and Clementine weren’t really up for talking instead they just helped bury and left.

“Come on, let’s go somewhere.” Violet said grabbing Clementine’s hand.

Clementine followed Violet to the old bell tower, something that even when Clementine went to school her had never been to.

“Ready to climb?”

“Climb? That’s dangerous.” Clementine said raising her eyebrow.

“Everything we do is dangerous, I’d rather die here than by a walker.” She shrugged climbing up.

“Fair enough.” Clementine agreed, they climbed up to the top you could see all the way out from up here. It was beautiful but also stressful.

“So what do you think?” Violet asked holding onto the railing.

“It’s nice up here.” 

“I used to come up here to get away from it all. Sometimes I need the quiet.”

“Yeah.” Clementine agreed, 

“Here let’s sit over here.” Violet suggested walking over.

Clementine followed and sat down next to the blonde leaning her head on her shoulder.

“I love you Clem.” Violet sighed watching the clouds.

“And I love you back.” 

Violet hummed quietly holding Clementine’s waist.

“We’ve made it this far. I believe in us.” Violet laughed, “hell maybe one day we can even get married.”

“And ruin our relationship? No thanks.” Clementine laughed,

“Aw you’re dying to wear one of those dresses though.”

“You’re right.” Clementine groaned rolling her eyes, “Maybe one day.” 

And the two of them stared at the clouds, hoping that maybe one day life would become easier for them. Hopefully it would. But for now they’d just simply be stuck at Ericson’s boarding school for troubled youth, and that was okay for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has enjoyed this book!! I’m thinking of righting an epilogue or a sequel to this, let me know what you guys want to see or if you want a new book with a new story! Lots of love xxxx


	36. Epilogue

Five years have passed since the deaths of Minerva and Lilly. It’s becoming easier for everyone to deal with with each year that passes.

The community has gotten bigger and stronger, they just now started building more walls to extend their home. 

Home. That’s what everyone began to call it now.

Clementine, now somewhere around 22...at least she thinks—is now a lot happier than before. They even started playing sports again, AJ is getting the hang of baseball but personally likes playing soccer with Louis and Violet a bit more.

Brody and Sophie now both around 24 have settled into what most would say marriage. They weren’t official by government standards obviously but by all other standards they were. They even broke the stigma that marriage made people unhappy.

“Hey AJ! Where are you off to?” Brody asked looking up from her flowerbed.

“I’m gonna go play soccer with Louis!” AJ beamed happily.

“Oh alrighty, y’know I used to be the captain of the soccer team?”

“Really?”

“Mhm. Bet I could show you some of my tricks later.” Brody winked,

“Awesome!” He laughed. 

The young boy quickly ran off excited to spend the day on the field much like every other day.

After everything had happened Sophie began to mellow out a bit, she wasn’t as bubbly and high strung as before. Now she’s a lot more calm and quiet, making Brody the far more outgoing of the two which was the exact opposite before the death of her sister.

“Hey.” Sophie greeted sitting down on the steps.

“Hey.” Brody grinned taking her sunhat off and putting it on Sophie’s head, “redheads burn easily.”

“You’re a redhead too, jackass.” Sophie mumbled rolling her eyes.

“I know but you burn quicker than I do.” Brody smiled hitting her thigh. 

“Can’t argue with that.” Sophie hummed watching Brody continue to tend to her flowerbeds.

“Y’know I’ve been thinking.” Brody sighed looking up at Sophie.

“About?” Sophie asked tilting her head to the side.

“About the nursery....those kids from McCaroll ranch that we saved—their parents are dead.” She frowned.

“I know, it’s awful.” Sophie said rubbing her shoulder.

“I think maybe we should...like adopt one?” Brody asked.

Sophie laid her head in her hand humming a bit and smiling, “like together?” She grinned.

“Obviously.” Brody laughed.

Sophie bit her lip and nodded, “I don’t see why not.” 

“Oh my gosh! Yes!” Brody squealed jumping into Sophie’s arms.

“Glad you’re excited.” Sophie grinned kissing her cheek.

“How could I not be? A baby? That’s...so exciting.” She swooned.

“It is. I can’t imagine anyone I’d want to have a baby with.” Sophie smiled,

“Aw, Soph.” Brody laughed kissing her again, “me either.” 

 

“Louis just listen!” Violet grumbled crossing her arms, “it has to be perfect.” 

“I get that! That’s why I think we should do it this way instead.” Louis groaned rolling his eyes.

“No, I know Clementine and I know she doesn’t like peonies.” Violet huffed.

“Then what does she like?” Louis asked.

Violet smirked for a minute, “she likes violets.” She mumbled under her breath.

“She likes what?” Louis asked a grin forming on his face.

“violets.” She groaned,

“How. Adorable. Is. That!!” He laughed grabbing his stomach, “oh that’s perfect!”

“Shut up before I shut you up.” Violet threatened.

“What’re we laughing about?” AJ asked crossing his arms.

“Clementine’s favorite flower is a violet.” Louis chuckled.

“Yeah. It’s always been violets.” AJ deadpanned.

“That’s the...oh okay. Um here ready to play?” Louis asked his smile fading.

“Yeah! Let’s go!” He grinned.

“I’ll be back after he tires himself out.” Louis waved to Violet.

“Okay.” She nodded looking back down at the box.

Louis and Violet searched an entire abandoned mall for this ring, it took them forever. Well mostly because Louis was trying on every outfit he could find.

It wasn’t much but it wasn’t little either. Something Violet would’ve never been able to afford before all of this went to hell.

It was funny how everything lost value after the apocalypse. Even this ring which was worth a good 3 or 4 thousand dollars was worth nothing to most people now. But before it was a sign of wealth.

Weird.

“Hey.” Clementine greeted knocking on the library door.

Violet quickly slammed the box shut tucking it away in her vest.

“Hey.” Violet greeted turning to face Clementine.

“What’re you doing?” Clementine laughed crinkling her nose.

“Just helping Louis with the piano.” She shrugged, “why? Is something up?”

“Well...it was my shift at the nursery and guess who came in.” Clementine said sitting down next to Violet on the piano bench.

“Who?”

“Brody and Sophie, they want to adopt a baby. One of the ones from McCaroll ranch.” 

“That’s sweet of them. They’re gonna be great mothers.”

“Yeah that’s what I said too. They’re so excited, Vi. I haven’t seen Sophie this happy in awhile.” Clementine sighed tapping one of the piano keys lightly.

“That’s good. I’m glad she’s getting better.” Violet hummed laying her head on Clementine’s shoulder.

“Got any plans for tonight?” She asked breaking the silence.

“Besides going to our room and cuddling with you while we watch dvds? Nah.” Clementine shrugged.

“Good. I wanna do something.” 

“Do what?”

“A surprise?”

“Oh my god is it a dog?” Clementine squealed,

“No...not a dog sorry.” Violet laughed kissing her girlfriend’s cheek.

“Damn.” She huffed, “is it...a baby?”

“Wrong again, sorry.” Violet rolled her eyes, “no way would I make a good mom anyways.” 

“You would too! We both would be.” Clementine defended.

“Uh huh. Sure.” Violet said shaking her head.

Clementine looked up at the clock on the wall and groaned, “looks like my break is over.” 

“I’ll see you later, be careful.” Violet frowned kissing her quickly.

“I will. You too.” She winked and left the library.

 

“Operation propose is a go!” Louis grinned cheekily as he gave Violet the flower pot.

“Ugh Louis.” Violet groaned rolling her eyes, “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, and I wish you good luck. She’ll obviously say yes but still.” He smirked.

“Thanks for the luck anyways.” Violet said looking at the flower pot, “this is perfect...she’ll love it.”

“She better! Sophie worked her ass off on that.” Brody said looking at the pot.

“Yeah I used all my orange paint on it.” Sophie whispered, holding a baby in her arms, even in her attempt to whisper it woke him up sending him into a fit of screams.

“Thought of any names yet?” Louis asked looking at the baby swaddled in a blue blanket.

“Not yet...” Sophie hummed bouncing him up and down, “I think right now he wants to go to his momma though.” She said handing him to Brody.

“Why’re you cryin’ pumpkin?” Brody cooed holding him close to her chest, “oh I know it’s rough.” She clicked her tongue.

Violet sat the flowerpot down along with the ring and walked over to Brody.

“Can I?” She asked trying to help the frantic mother.

“Sure.” Brody agreed handing Violet the baby.

Violet looked at him for a second and smiled rocking him back and forth. “Hey there little guy.” She hummed as he began to stop crying.

“Wow how did you...” Sophie asked, 

“Magic I guess.” Violet scoffed, “why don’t you name him Texas?”

“Texas? Hell no.” Brody grimaced.

“Texas two?”

“Very funny.” 

Clementine entered the room making Violet almost drop the baby.

“Didn’t realize we had company.” Clementine laughed,

“Oh! Clementine how nice to see you here hold this baby.” Violet stammered practically throwing the baby in her arms as she hid her surprise.

“Hey there...kiddo.” Clementine greeted holding the baby awkwardly.

“Looks like it’s time to go feed him. Let’s go, hey Louis—um come feed our baby with us.” Sophie said hurrying out of the room.

“Ah yes! How many people does it take to feed a baby? Oh right three!” Louis cheered quickly exiting with the two girls.

“What the hell is their problem?” Clementine laughed.

“Who knows.” Violet shrugged awkwardly.

“What’s...your problem?” Clementine asked suspiciously.

“This was supposed to be romantic and shit but I guess not.” Violet laughed rubbing her neck.

She picked up the flower pot full of violets, “Louis, Brody, and Sophie made us this.” She explained.

It was a simple flower pot but decorated with clementines all wearing Clementine’s hat. It was super cute and all Sophie’s idea. 

“Aw! Oh my god it’s so cute!” Clementine swooned quickly picking up the flower pot, “this is much better than a puppy or a baby.” 

“Right? It doesn’t talk back...or bark.” Violet grinned.

“What’d they make it for? It’s not our birthdays or anything.” Clementine raised her eyebrow setting the pot back onto the table.

“It’s a gift for our anniversary.” Violet hummed.

“Our anniversary already past?” 

“Our new one.” Violet said shakily and pulled out the box.

Clementines mouth dropped open as she saw the ring her knees getting weak.

“Will you...I don’t know marry me?” Violet asked, “I know it won’t be official or anything but I just kinda wanted to do it.”

Clementine still stayed silent her hands going to her mouth.

“I mean we don’t have to if you don’t want to or anything it’s okay I understand if you do—”

Clementine cut her off by pulling her in for a tight hug. “Yes. A thousand times yes.” She laughed peppering her face with kisses.

“Really? Shit.” Violet laughed her face glowing red.

“Where the hell did you even find a ring?” Clementine asked wiping her tears away.

“Louis and I spent hours in an abandoned shopping mall until we found one.” 

“Vi...” Clementine cooed as she began to cry, “I love it—I love you.”

“I love you too.” Violet sighed putting the ring onto Clementine’s finger.

“Wow. We’re really doing this.” Clementine laughed.

“Yeah. We really are.” Violet smiled in content.

They were finally happy. They were all safe and sound and happy. It was all any of them ever wanted. 

Brody and Sophie were happily starting the journey of becoming parents together, AJ was growing up to be a great kid, Violet and Clementine we’re getting married.

Everything worked out for them. They were finally at peace. Even if everyone didn’t make it out alive they knew they were still watching over them. 

Minerva couldn’t be prouder of her sister.

Clementine’s parents couldn’t be prouder of her either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy this is the ending of the book for good. id like to write more books in the future though! Maybe a Brody x Sophie book before the raiders took her? Or maybe another Violetine? Let me know! Also if any of you are good at fan art please let me know, I’ve been dying to see a picture of Brody and Sophie drawn and I honestly can’t even draw a stick figure :-(


End file.
